Courting Miss Mimi
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Mimi returns home to Tokyo, only to find out that Matt, Izzy, Joe, Michael, and Yolei are all in love with her! Who will win her heart? Takes place in 02, just after Michael's first appearance.
1. Prologue

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents (titles are subject to change)  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi, my name is Freedom Fighter. This is my first 'successful' attempt at writing a  
Digimon fanfic. I say that because I have been planning out an action-adventures series  
for several months which would have put a twist on the transition from 01 to 02, as well  
as for the entire Digimon Emperor arc of 02. It never worked out. I felt that people  
wouldn't want to read something like that.  
  
Thus, I dumped the idea when I thought of this one a couple of weeks ago. In this short  
fanfic series, everyone in Odaiba finds out that Mimi is coming back once again. This  
time, she's bring a friend... Michael, whom the 02 Digidestined had already met in the  
Digiworld. More on that in a second. Anyway, upon Mimi's arrival at the airport, she  
discovers how much some of her old friends have missed her.  
  
For reference, I'll say that this takes place between Episode 68, "The Samurai of  
Sincerity," and Episode 71, "Ghost of a Chance." There probably will not be any parts  
involving the Digidestined battling the Digimon Emperor in this fanfic. I'll sort of work  
around them. Also, I don't believe that Michael and Yolei make a good couple. Thus, in  
this fanfic you should pretend as if they never actually went on their proposed date (I  
believe that they only have a mild interest in each other rather than a relationship).  
  
I'll explain more in detail how this mini-series will work in the first chapter. In the  
meantime, let's start by setting the mood. Ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the Digidestined characters. I do wish,  
though, that I could get to spend a day with the Digidestined. Izzy could help me with  
my studies, I could teach Davis some manners about the right way to get Kari's attention,  
and Mimi could give me a tour of the Big Apple, since I've never been there before.  
  
***  
  
  
"I couldn't believe it!" Mimi exclaimed, as she began to narrate. "After my first trip  
back to Japan a couple of weeks ago, I was so excited that I wanted to make another one!  
So excited that I ended up making enough money for a trip to two, thanks to Yolei's dad,  
who's a travel agent, and my superb skills at helping the local Girl Scouts sell cookies!  
Luckily, deciding who would be my travel partner didn't involve as much work. I stand  
by my decision, though, and I can't wait to see all of my friends again!"  
  
Meanwhile, more than halfway across the world in the Odaiba district of Tokyo, the old  
Digidestined now also know of Mimi's upcoming return trip.  
  
  
July 14th, 11:45 a.m. in Odaiba, Odaiba Secondary School  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Joe were all sitting down to lunch in the cafeteria. They are  
currently discussing their plans for Mimi's visit.  
  
"Well," began Tai, "since she's going to be here for a whole weekend this time, I was  
thinking of planning a Digidestined's day out!"  
  
"Good going, Tai," Matt retorted. "Did you think of that all by yourself?"  
  
Sora jumped between the two as they were about to get into an argument. "Can you two  
spend one waking moment of your lives without arguing?"  
  
"Sorry," they replied apologetically.  
  
"Seriously though, Tai has a good point," Joe interjected. "We want her and her guest to  
truly feel like royalty."  
  
"True... as long as we don't let it all go to her head, like that incident in the Digiworld,  
remember?" Izzy added, recalling Mimi's days as a princess.  
  
The other Digidestined give a collective sigh. "We know. We remember."  
  
"Say, who exactly is Mimi bringing anyway?" Sora asked.  
  
"All her e-mail said is that it's someone that the current Digidestined have met before,"  
Matt responded.  
  
"Kari told me about this guy named Michael that Mimi brought with her to the Digiworld  
last week," Tai remarked.  
  
"What does this guy look like?" Joe asked.  
  
"Kari took a picture of him when they first saw him at Digitamamon's Restaurant."  
  
Tai took the picture out of his bookbag and showed it to the others. Sora blushes.  
  
"You know, he's kinda cute."  
  
"What?" Tai retorted, stunned at Sora's remark.  
  
"I'm only kidding," Sora joked.  
  
"Interesting," Izzy noted. "This further supports my theory that we're not the only  
Digidestined. In fact, it is my belief that there are hundreds of kids like us who have also  
been to the Digiworld."  
  
"In other words," Matt began, "there are other kids around the world who have their own  
Digimon."  
  
"I thought I just said that!" Izzy said.  
  
"So what time is she coming in?" Joe asked.  
  
"According to her e-mail," Sora replied, "she said that her plane was scheduled to arrive  
at Tokyo International around seven tonight."  
  
"I'm going down to meet her," Matt said. "Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"I'll come with you," Joe replied.  
  
"I was planning to do some research on the flaws of computer generated animation," Izzy  
started, "but I guess it can wait for another day. Especially with Mimi coming."  
  
"I wish I could come, but tonight's the first round of the regional tennis tournament,"  
Sora replied, sadly. "The team's counting on me in the singles division."  
  
"And I'm going to watch her," Tai laughed hesitantly.  
  
"Since when?" Sora asked him.  
  
"Since I've got nothing to do, and watching you play is better than sitting at home all  
night," he whispered back.  
  
"What's wrong with welcoming back Mimi?"  
  
Tai replied, after a brief pause, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked suspiciously, as Tai picked up his tray and started walking to the trash  
receptacle. "What is he talking about guys?"  
  
Matt, Izzy, and Joe look at her nervously. She glares at them for a few seconds. Finally,  
the trio gets up at the same time. They pick up their stuff and follow Tai out.  
  
"What is up with them?" Sora asked herself. "Am I missing something?"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 5/25/01  
  



	2. Pt. 1-1: In Love with the New Girl (Mich...

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 1 - In Love with the New Girl  
(As told by Michael, in his point of view)  
  
I admit that I have not done a lot of web surfing as of late, so I have no idea how much  
support there is for Michael and Mimi as a couple. I considered it a possibility since it  
was Mimi who brought him to the Digiworld. Of course, any substantial evidence at that  
point in time for this couple was very minimal, if any. So don't bite my head off if you  
are completely against this couple... this is basically a 'what if?' fanfic. Of course it  
would be... do you think Michael, Matt, Izzy, or Joe would actually admit their love for  
her? How do we even know if any of them really do like her?  
  
Wait, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. But think about those questions though as you  
read the next few chapters.  
  
Speaking of which, this will probably be the hardest chapter to write just because I know  
very little about Michael's character. So bear with me, okay, and hope that I don't go too  
out of character for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Saban and Toei, so please don't sue me. I'm just a  
strapped-for-cash college student. Oh, and before I forget, I don't have any plans for a  
similar series like this revolving around Kari. So don't get your hopes up Davis (as well  
as all of those Davis and Kari supporters... however many of you are reading this).  
  
***  
  
  
July 13th, 3:30 p.m. in New York, Maple Birch High School  
  
The final bell of the school year rings, and nearly a thousand students charge out the front  
door, free for the summer from studying. Among one of the last ones out is Michael  
Andrews, a young boy of thirteen years. He was one of the most popular kids in school,  
and for good reason. His blonde hair and boyish good looks were a potential girl magnet.   
Michael was only interested in one girl, though, and he was hoping that she had taken  
interest in him.  
  
* From this point on, the chapter will be from Michael's perspective.  
  
"Finally, school's out for the summer. No more teachers, no more books, and whatever  
else that crazy rhyme said. All I know is that I'm going to kick back and relax. I'm glad  
that I finally finished the eighth grade. But after this wild year, there's one person I'll  
miss the most over the summer."  
  
I look over to my left and see three girls conversing by the flagpole. Do you see the one  
in the center? The one with pink hair and stars sown throughout it? The one wearing the  
red, white, and blue blouse with a yellow star across her chest? The one wearing a white  
skirt and matching colored sneakers? That's the girl that I'll miss the most.  
  
Of course, most of you won't recognize her right away. She's only been here for six  
months, but to be it feels like I've known her my entire life. When she first came here,  
she was brown haired and decked out in pink from head to toe, from her hat to the pink  
straps on her white sneakers. Boy, did the fashion club do a number on her!  
  
Besides being fashionable and beautiful, she's very sincere with everyone she talks with.  
I wonder where she picked up a trait like that? I mean, you don't meet many people who  
sincerely give their opinions on other people the way she does. I certainly wouldn't have  
the guts to go up to my math teacher and say that the sparkly yellow dress she always  
wears is ugly. Or to say to my parents that I hate having meatloaf for dinner every  
Tuesday. She truly is one of a kind.  
  
Oh? You want to know her name?  
  
I'll tell you, but take one step towards her and you'll be kissing the pavement.  
  
Anyway, her name's Mimi Tachikawa. She's from Japan. I don't know why her family  
moved here at all. She's not an exchange student. She doesn't exactly tell everyone  
what her parents do for her living. And I'm sure that no one would have guessed that  
three years ago she helped save the world.  
  
Mimi is a Digidestined. There are a bunch of others just like her from Tokyo, where she  
came from. Okay, they all aren't just like her. Not one of the other girls on the team can  
match Mimi's beauty or sincerity.  
  
So how do I know all of this? Well, I'm a Digidestined too. I'm not pulling your leg!  
  
I won't tell you how I became a Digidestined. I will tell you, though, how I met Mimi  
and then discovered that she was a Digidestined.  
  
  
May 23rd, 4:15 p.m. in New York  
  
It was about two months ago... maybe a little less than that. I had stayed after school to  
get some help in my biology class when I noticed a bright light coming from the  
computer room. So I placed my bookbag by the door and went in to investigate.  
  
Just as I open the door, she comes leaping out of the monitor. My eyes nearly jumped out  
of their sockets. Did I see what I just saw? Did that girl just come out from that  
computer monitor? Or am I just hallucinating? I'd better pinch myself to make sure.  
Ouch! Yes, this is really happening. Wow, this is like that 'Weird Science' show, where  
those two guys create a perfect girl on their computer and make her come alive in the real  
world. Only thing is, I'm the only guy here, and I'm pretty sure I didn't create her.  
Though I'd be out of my mind if I'd ever find myself in a lab actually trying to create her.  
What am I saying? I'm no scientist! And that girl over there is real! Real beautiful,  
that is.  
  
Miraculously, I've been standing with one foot in the doorway the last minute or so,  
without moving, and she hasn't noticed me yet. In fact, she seems to be talking to the  
computer. What? Okay, now I've really lost it. Wait, never mind, I think she's just  
chatting with someone with an on-line videophone built into the computer. But since  
when did we have something like that?  
  
I couldn't answer my own question. I could, though, try to get a little bit closer and see if  
I can hear some of her conversation. Then maybe I could figure out my next move.  
  
Quietly sneaking into the room and finding a hiding spot under one of the computer  
desks, I listen closely as she continues to converse.  
  
" ...now don't forget to help out the new kids if they need it. They can't let their  
inexperience be their doom! They have to defeat that evil emperor! They just have to!"  
  
"Don't worry Mimi," a voice from the monitor responds, "and I'll do my best to keep  
that emperor from putting up any control spires in this area."  
  
Mimi, which I now know is the girl's name, appears to be on the verge of crying... but  
she holds herself back. "Thanks Palmon. Good luck!"  
  
With that, she takes a few steps towards the door. Well, more like two steps. She looked  
carefully at the door and it appeared that she was thinking about something. Maybe she  
was aware that someone, namely him, had snuck into the room. She might interpret that  
he was a stalker that was after her. Or a spy who knew something about her little  
trip. Whichever, I wasn't quite sure.  
  
In my mind, that left her with two options. Make a run for the door and hope that I  
wouldn't jump her for whatever reason, or to attempt to call me out so that she knew  
where exactly I was. She moved as if she had chosen the latter, when something falls off  
of her and slides onto the floor... towards me!  
  
Of course, my natural reaction was to try to knock it away from my location so that she  
wouldn't find me. Unfortunately, I didn't see her walk over and grab the object at the  
same time I did.  
  
It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.  
  
The first thing she did was pull me out from under the desk so that she could get a good  
look at my face. If I knew she was going to do that, I would have attempted to cover my  
face from her and make a break for it. Before I could act, though, she began screaming.  
She quickly let go of the object, sending me sliding about ten feet away from her, and  
right into another desk. The jolt disoriented me for a few seconds, but what she did next  
was the most frightening moment of my life. She had grabbed one of the chairs and was  
holding it above her head, as if she was going to bring it down on my head.  
  
"Stop!" I quickly yelled, with every intention of avoiding getting knocked out by a girl.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Why are you  
spying on me? I want answers now!"  
  
"Chill out," I said, slowly getting up but keeping my eye on her at the same time. "I  
didn't come here to hurt you. I was just passing by when I saw the light from this room,  
and then all of sudden you come jumping out of the computer!"  
  
This made Mimi jump back in fright, and in the process release her grip on the chair,  
making it fall to the ground with a loud crash. Luckily for both of us, it stayed intact  
upon impact with the floor. But I wasn't focused on that now. It seemed that I had  
unwittingly placed the advantage on my side. There must something special about that  
computer, and she must not want anyone else finding out what that 'something special' is.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up cautiously. "You mean you saw me  
jump out of the computer?"  
  
"Well, yeah," I responded nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said, walking over to me with a smile. Wait, she's smiling? What's  
going on? Why is she smiling?  
  
She raises her right hand and places it on my forehead. I can feel the warmth emanating  
from her palm. Just as I was enjoying the feel of her hand there, though, she pulls it  
back.  
  
"You're not sick or anything, are you? You seem to be a little hot?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Now hold up! Who's in control here? She's playing me for a fool! She's changed the  
subject! Well, I'll show her a thing or two about changing subjects. "You know, you're  
cute."  
  
"Excuse me?" she queried with a raised eyebrow. Why the heck did I just say that? I  
must be going out of my mind. Of course I am! Just how many questions have I asked  
myself since I got in here! I should be asking her the questions!  
  
"I said, nice weather we're having, huh?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you said something else."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now. I apologize for worrying you, if that's all you're  
thinking about right now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Apology accepted."  
  
"I guess I'll take that back now," she said, pointing at the object enclosed between my  
hands.  
  
"Sure," I replied with a smile of mine own. It wasn't until she reached for it that I had  
realized that I was about to make another mistake. I pulled it away from her.  
  
"Give me that back," she protested. "It's mine!"  
  
"Just what is it, anyway?" I asked, opening my hands so that I could get my first glimpse  
at this thing that she had dropped.  
  
I gasped. It was a Digivice. Or for all I know, a reasonable facsimile. How could a girl,  
as beautiful and innocent as her, possess a Digivice? Especially since I possessed one of  
my own. I thought I was the only one in New York.  
  
"It's a Digivice!" I finally exclaimed aloud, as Mimi snatched it from my two hands. As  
she began to walk away, she huffed at me. It was then that it finally had sunk into her  
head what I had just said.  
  
Mimi stops and slowly makes a 180-degree turn to face me. "How did you know that  
this," she began, holding the Digivice in the air, "was a Digivice?"  
  
"Because I too possess a Digivice."  
  
I was guessing that Mimi was going to inquire more about how I came into obtaining a  
Digivice of my own, and I was about to do the same to her, when two teachers come  
bursting into the room. I began to panic. Mimi was probably going to accuse me of  
trying to stalk her, and then they'd carry me out before I'd get a chance to plead my  
case.  
  
"What's going on?" one of them asked.  
  
Mimi stepped in front of me and replied, "nothing. Nothing at all. We were just  
reenacting something that we had seen on TV last night, and I guess we got a little out of  
hand," she noted, pointing to the displaced chair on the floor.  
  
"Well, don't do it on school property," the other one replied. "Take it outside, both of  
you!"  
  
"Yes sir," we both responded.  
  
We both headed for the door. I reached it first. Outside the room, I grab my bookbag  
and strap it on to my back. Mimi walks past me and down the hallway. Probably to her  
locker, I guess. I decided to follow her.  
  
"So why didn't you tell them that you thought I was stalking you?" I asked, catching up.  
  
"Because I believe you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't think you were after me at all. You just happened to be passing by, you  
wondered what was going on, and so you unexpectedly dropped in on me."  
  
"If I remember right, it was you who was doing the dropping."  
  
We made a left towards the hallway where the 8th grade lockers were stationed.  
  
"By the way, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"You didn't ask me one!"  
  
"Oh, I guess I didn't."  
  
"See."  
  
"That's besides the point," she exclaimed, raising her voice at me. "How did you know  
what a Digivice is?"  
  
"Because I too possess one. I already answered that question, remember?"  
  
"Okay wise guy, then tell me how you got one."  
  
"Why don't you tell me how you got one first?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Okay!" she finally yelled. "I'll tell you."  
  
By that time, we had reached her locker. She unlocks it and takes out the books she  
needs, and stuffs them in a bookbag that was also in there. I impatiently waited for her to  
finish so that she could start telling her story.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She responds by nearly slamming the locker in my face. She looks towards one end of  
the hallway, then the other. She then pulls me to the nearest exit, which happens to be  
the front door.  
  
We take a seat on a nearby bench. Both of us put our bookbags down. Before I can  
prompt her once again to start, she glares at me. It was at that moment that she began  
telling me her story...  
  
She started by telling me of the other six kids that were with her when they first visited  
the Digiworld. Tai Kamiya, the self-imposed but not too bright leader. Matt Ishida, the  
pretty boy who was more emotional than most would think of him at first glance. Sora  
Takenouchi, a tomboyish girl who spent most of their adventure looking for love...  
mostly from her mother. Izzy Izumi, the intelligent one who, in her opinion, tended to  
always talk about some technical gibberish that she could never make heads or tails of.  
Joe Kido, better known as the resident 'chicken,' but probably remembered more for his  
reliability in any given situation. TK Takashi, the youngest of the group, yet probably the  
wisest of the Digidestined. These six were her best friends, and fellow Digidestined, and  
she would never her turn her back on any one of them.  
  
I began to think about this Matt kid. To me, he seemed to be the most likely candidate to  
be Mimi's boyfriend. As I took a second to think about, she continued her story. She  
told me how they met their Digimon, including hers, the plant one named Palmon. She  
also revealed how they learned about the Digiworld, and then disclosed how they were  
able to defeat an evil Digimon named Devimon. From there, she explained their journey  
to File Island, how they met Piximon and obtained their crests, and their encounter with  
another evil Digimon: a singing Elvis impersonating monkey named Etemon.  
  
I then blushed when she told me about the incident on Cockatrimon's ship. About how  
her and Sora had to run away from the evil Digimon dressed only in a towel. Boy, how I  
would have loved to have been there. Speaking of which, why would she tell me  
something like that anyway? At first, I thought about that stereotype that all blondes are  
dumb. Now that couldn't be true; I was a blonde myself! Then I remembered that she  
was more brown haired rather than blonde... so it had to be something else. Unless she  
wasn't bright at all.  
  
Even after she told me about her crest, I still didn't get it.  
  
You see, Mimi is the carrier of the Crest of Sincerity. As the possessor of that crest, she  
told me that during her adventure in the Digiworld, she learned to be more open-minded,  
while keeping away from those useless comments that she tended to make in the past.  
That really came in handy when Myotismon invaded the real world three years ago.  
During that conflict, she was able to release the full potential of her crest for the first  
time. That led to the first appearance of her Digimon's ultimate form, Lilymon.  
  
Myotismon... I remember him well.  
  
I decided to butt in at this point and tell her about my experiences as a Digidestined. I  
told him about the four other kids who lived in America that were also Digidestined.  
Lou, Maria, Sam, and Steve were all good friends of mine, and although we haven't had  
as many adventures together as Mimi and her friends, we had some interesting tales of  
our own. If only there were here to help me... describing their personalities are so hard.  
  
I felt a tug at my shoulder. I snapped out of my dream and found Mimi staring in my  
face, with a look of concern on it.  
  
"Michael! Michael! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh. Say, I was doing some thinking of my own..."  
  
"That's nice," I joked.  
  
"I'm not joking!" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips and giving me that look that  
I heard girls give that make boys leap back in fear for their lives. She then smirked.  
"You know, maybe I shouldn't tell you what I was thinking about."  
  
"I don't care. You're probably thinking about all that stuff that girls do. You know,  
shopping, making themselves pretty, talking on the phone all night..."  
  
"Is that what you think I do for a living?" she asked, staring at me once again. Man, she  
can't take a joke, can she? "Fine then. You don't have to know about my trip to Japan."  
  
She started walking away from me. At first, I thought it was her who was pulling a trick  
on me. But if I told her my thoughts, and it really wasn't a joke, then I'd most likely be  
on the receiving end of a slap to the face, and then I'd probably lose my chance to be  
with her forever.  
  
So I played it safe and assumed that she was telling the truth. I yelled for her to stop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that about a trip to Japan?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know, I'm planning to go back to Japan and visit my friends. You  
met some of them when I took you to the Digiworld last week, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Since we're on summer vacation, I'm guessing that now would be a better time than  
ever for a trip back to my hometown."  
  
"So what do I have to do with all of this?"  
  
Mimi stopped for a second. She looked as if she was trying to keep from yelling in  
frustration. Boy, I have to remember to be careful about what I say to her. Anyway, she  
had finally calmed down, but then I became frightened again when a smirk developed on  
her face.  
  
"I was looking for a travel companion since neither of my parents can go and was hoping  
that you'd fit the bill. But seeing that you're not interested..."  
  
"I'm interested! I'm interested! I'd love to accompany you to Japan!"  
  
"Great! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
I sighed in relief. I had nearly missed my chance to spent some time alone with Mimi,  
and was lucky enough to get a second chance. Okay, so being on an airplane isn't really  
'alone with Mimi,' but it's close enough for me.  
  
While I wasn't looking, Mimi had pulled out a notepad and a pen.  
  
"Okay, I need your number."  
  
I jumped back in surprise. "Wait a minute here! Aren't you moving a bit too fast?"  
  
She looked at me weirdly. "What are you talking about? I just need your number so that  
I can call you in the morning when we're ready to come get you. I need directions to  
your house too."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
I quickly scribbled out my number and directions to my house from the school. It would  
be easier that way, since we lived on different sides of the district.  
  
"Thanks Michael!" She then put her arms around me and gave me a big hug. "I'll see  
you tomorrow!"  
  
She yelled one more reminder my way as she began to run off. "Oh, and make sure you  
pack enough clothes to last a whole week!"  
  
I watched her depart with unblinking eyes. It felt like my heart had begun to melt. My  
shoulders felt like jelly. She had just hugged me! It probably would have been better if  
she would have pecked me on the cheek, but she hugged me! She hugged me!  
  
I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again!  
  
Ouch!  
  
Nope. I'm not dreaming. She had hugged me!  
  
Oh... I guess I'd better go home and start packing. As I turn around, though, the school  
buses had already begun to pull out. I yelled at my bus in particular, but seeing that it  
was at the front of the line, I'd never catch it in time.  
  
Sigh... better go to the pay phone and call my parents to pick me up...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 6/14/01  
  



	3. Pt. 1-2: More Than Just Friends? (Matt's...

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 2 - More Than Just Friends?  
(As told by Matt, in his point of view)  
  
Sorry for not writing a new chapter for more than a month! The "Roomies" reality series  
has kept me really busy. Anyway, back to business...  
  
  
For some reason, it seems that most of the fan base out there has accepted that the right  
man (or boy, whichever way you want to put it) for Mimi is Matt.  
  
Don't laugh. Most of you know it's true.  
  
As I said last time, I don't web surf as much as I used to, but I remember last year that the  
# 1 couple among Digimon fans was Matt and Mimi. Tai and Matt was a close second,  
but most fans would call that debatable. Ahem... anyway...  
  
It's time to put the facts together and present Matt's view on how much he loves Mimi.  
By the way, this was never my favorite couple, but I will avoid being bias just because  
I'm out to please the majority of you.  
  
Don't worry Izzy and Joe fans! Your chance to see their thoughts on hooking up with  
Mimi are coming in the next few chapters. And then there's Yolei, but I see a different  
relationship between those two young girls.  
  
Confused? If you are, then keep reading! Everything will become clear in a few  
chapters. And if you aren't, well, keep reading anyway! You made it this far... and most  
of you are Matt & Mimi fans. So why stop?  
  
Ahem again...  
  
Onward to Chapter 2, starring the squishable and huggable Matt (that's for all of those  
girls out there who want Matt for themselves).  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, digital monsters, they don't belong to me! Oh, and I just  
remembered something. Anyone who is a supporter of Tai & Matt, Matt & Sora, or Matt  
& Jun (I know someone is going to kill me after suggesting that last couple), then please  
avert your eyes. That would also be recommended for Matt & Mimi haters. Anyone  
else is welcome to forge ahead... at his or her own discretion.  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 3:00 p.m., Odaiba Secondary School  
  
As soon as the final bell rang, I ran out of my last class of the day and made my way out.  
I was planning to walk straight home so I could get ready for Mimi's arrival. It's been  
awhile since we last saw each other. I can remember the day she told us she was leaving  
Tokyo just like yesterday...  
  
  
[Flashback - Two years ago]  
  
Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and I were hanging out after school. It was on that fateful day that  
Mimi would tell us something that we would have never predicted.  
  
Mimi was sitting on a wooden bench. She has a look of concern on her face; one which  
none of us had yet noticed. Tai and Sora are off to the side, passing a soccer ball  
between them. Izzy was typing away at his laptop, as usual. As for me, I was leaning  
against a tree. I was busy playing my harmonica as I attempted to pass the time. But  
soon enough, I had to break the eerie silence.  
  
"Will someone please tell me why we're standing out here for no reason?" I asked.  
  
"Good point," began Tai. "Who called this meeting anyway?"  
  
Tai kicks the ball over to Sora, who traps it with her foot.  
  
"Mimi said she wanted to talk to us about something," she replied. Turning to Mimi, she  
then asked her, "So, what is it?"  
  
"Sit down guys," ordered Mimi. "You're going to need to after I tell you this."  
  
Sora, being the closest to Mimi, grabs the seat next to her on the bench. I snap my  
fingers in frustration, although I was careful enough to make sure nobody saw me do it.  
I've been carefully watching Mimi since we defeated Apocalymon and the Dark Masters  
almost a year ago to date. She's really matured into a beautiful young woman. I wanted  
to make sure that whenever she first becomes interested in dating boys, I wanted to be  
her first choice. Don't ask me where this strange feeling is coming from, but I've just  
felt that it was right ever since the Digiworld adventure.  
  
I really hope she's not going to say that she's engaged or something. Wait! Why would  
she say something like that? She's only eleven, for crying out loud! Any guy who's  
thinking that far ahead must be a moron. Either that or pretty insane. I don't want to  
imagine the pain that might come about of her dating a high schooler.  
  
I'm going insane here myself. Just shut up and let Mimi talk so we can finally find out  
what she wants!  
  
Unfortunately, I have to wait for a little longer. Tai is sitting next to me on the grass, also  
waiting for Mimi's announcement. Izzy though wasn't paying any attention. He is still  
typing away at his computer. Mimi notices this. I can see her clench her fist and growl  
in anger. One thing I definitely knew about Mimi is that she hated to be ignored.  
  
"Izzy!" she yelled at him.  
  
Waving his hand nonchalantly back at her, he replied, "Just a minute Mimi. I'm  
checking out this cool website on the anatomy of an amoeba."  
  
"Izzy Izumi! Here I am, about to tell you all what may be the hardest two words that I'm  
ever going to say in my life, and you're over there playing with your stupid computer!"  
  
"Huh? Didn't hear you there... could you say that again?"  
  
Mimi stomps over to Izzy, much to my surprise. She snatches the laptop right out of  
Izzy's hands and closes it. She then moves over to a nearby wastebasket, where she  
promptly dumps it in. Now, it's Izzy's turn to be pissed off, as he goes over towards her.  
  
"That was a very expensive piece of equipment, Mimi! You know how much it's going  
to cost to get all the ports cleaned out without damaging the computer's mainframe?"  
  
"Who cares! All I'm asking you is to listen to me for two seconds! Is that so much to  
ask?"  
  
"Did you have to wreck my computer to get those two seconds?"  
  
"It was the only way I knew how to get your attention!"  
  
"You can't always get your way Mimi. You're going to have to learn that patience is a  
virtue."  
  
"I don't exactly have all day to wait for you! I'm moving tomorrow!"  
  
I gasped in shock. Never would I have ever guessed that! I glance over at Tai next to  
me, then Sora on the bench, and then finally at Izzy. They all have the same look on their  
faces that I do. Personally, I had to ask her to repeat herself, just to make sure I wasn't  
dreaming.  
  
"You're moving?" I asked her.  
  
"Yep. Tomorrow night."  
  
She pulls a giant notebook out of her backpack. At that moment, I was still in disbelief.  
I was going to ask her why she was moving, but she began talking again.  
  
"This is an unofficial copy of my transcript. I'm supposed to bring it with me when I  
attend my first day at my new school."  
  
Behind Mimi, Izzy pulled his partially damaged laptop out of the wastebasket. Hearing  
the ruffling of crumpled up paper, she turns around to face him. So do the rest of us.  
  
"Izzy, you're not listening again!" she began yelling again.  
  
"Hold your horses Mimi!" he replied. "I was paying attention! In fact, I was about to ask  
you why they'd give you a transcript?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora spoke up. "That shouldn't be necessary if you're moving down the road."  
  
"Yeah," added Tai. "You're just moving out of Odaiba and into another district, right?  
Like Osaka. Or maybe Reedington."  
  
I was the first to realize the obvious. Even Izzy hadn't yet figured out my next statement.  
  
"You're moving out of Tokyo altogether, aren't you?"  
  
Mimi sighs. She stands silent for a few seconds as the rest of await her answer. Finally,  
she responds.  
  
"I'm moving to another country. A place called New York City."  
  
"Where's that?" Tai asked.  
  
"I believe that city's located in America," answered Izzy.  
  
"America?" Tai continued. "Where the heck is America?"  
  
"Are you sure there's no way you'll change your mind?" Sora asked a now sad Mimi.  
  
"No," she replied. "It's my parent's decision. They decided that it was no longer safe to  
live here in Tokyo. Especially after what happened with Myotismon."  
  
Once again, silence rang through the courtyard. Mimi then glanced at her watch.  
Realizing how late it already was, she stuffs the notebook back into her backpack and  
starts walking off without zipping it up.  
  
"I'm sorry about this guys. If it were up to me, I'd stay here. But it's not."  
  
"Can we see you off tomorrow?" questioned Sora.  
  
"Sure. I'm not sure what time we're leaving, though, so I don't know if you'll get there  
in time. You guys do have class."  
  
With that, Mimi runs off before anyone can say anything. I'm not sure if anyone else  
noticed it, but I caught a glimpse of a tear running down Mimi's face as she disappeared  
from sight.  
  
The following afternoon, as soon as the final bell had rung, I ran out of the school and  
headed directly for Mimi's house. I didn't bother to wait for the others. They'd just slow  
me down. I forgot for the moment that I was supposed to bring T.K. home with me for  
the weekend to live with me and my dad. All I cared about was getting to Mimi before  
she left for good so that I could tell her how I truly felt about her.  
  
After a couple of minutes of running all out, I finally reach Mimi's apartment. But in  
disbelief I discover that the little sign with their name on it on the door was no longer  
there. They were already gone!  
  
I had only one chance left. Get to the airport and hope that Mimi is still there. But it was  
halfway across the city! The quickest way to get there from here would be by the  
subway. So I quickly run to the nearest station, about half a mile away. I took the next  
train to Tokyo International Airport.  
  
Upon arriving there, I went to the nearest information booth. The lady there directed me  
to Gate 16, the only gate from which a plane heading for New York City was located.  
Pushing my way through the thick crowds, I finally reach the area where the gate is. I  
start using my eyes to search the room for Mimi. I finally find her right by the gate  
entrance. Her parents are giving the attendant their tickets. There was only one way I  
could think of to stop her.  
  
"Mimi!" I shouted over the loud noise of the terminal. "Mimi, wait!"  
  
Miraculously, she hears me. She stops in her tracks and starts looking around as well. I  
knew that she hadn't seen me, but she had definitely heard me call her name. I decided  
to try again as I picked my way towards her.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi! Wait Mimi!"  
  
Suddenly, a heavenly voice replied to my cries.  
  
"Matt! Is that you?"  
  
I moved out of the pack and into a small clearing. There, I finally spot her waving at me.  
As I approach her, she starts running towards me. It's like one of those fairy tales! Two  
kids, destined to be together forever! We'll hug and share a kiss, and then she'll decide  
to stay in Tokyo. It's a dream come true!  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Mimi stops a few steps in front of me. I stop as well. But just as I think that she's going  
to lean in to hug me, she smacks me across the face!  
  
"Ow," I reply, rubbing my face where she had hit me. "What was that for?"  
  
"Shame on you for not telling me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Telling me what?"  
  
"That you love me!"  
  
I step back and gasp. "When did you find that out?"  
  
"Sora told me all about how you were milling about, trying to think of a way to impress  
me."  
  
"Well, that's partially true..."  
  
"Don't lie to me! You know I don't like it when people lie to me!"  
  
"Okay, I won't lie to you. I do love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at me. "Prove it."  
  
"If you insist." I sigh. I begin to think... how am I going to tell her how I feel? I know...  
just come out with it. She doesn't like people who lie, remember? "Well, if you must  
know, the first time I met you, I thought you were another one of those girls who'd go  
anywhere, date anyone, and play the field with anyone you chose when you grew  
up. But nowadays, I see that you are more than that."  
  
"Thank goodness. I was getting ready to smack you again."  
  
"Mimi, you're the apple of my eye. You always bring out the best in everyone. I'm  
always happy when you're around. You never take an insult from anyone. You always  
speak what's on your mind. You're the kind of girl that everyone dreams of. Not the  
type that's stunningly beautiful and is always looking for the quick fix."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I'm just referring to girls who let it hang all out for everyone  
to see."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway... I want a girl who's funny, cheerful, honest, and cute. In my opinion, you're  
the only girl I know that fits that description."  
  
Mimi blushes in response.  
  
"I know that this probably isn't the most convincing argument that you've ever heard, but  
still..."  
  
She puts a finger over my lips. She smiles at me.  
  
"I know it isn't. But I don't care. The only thing I want to hear from you are those three  
magic words."  
  
"You mean I love you?"  
  
All of a sudden, she gets up on her toes. She quickly pecks me on the lips. I'm frozen in  
place! I can't move! I've never experienced anything like this! But I've seen something  
like this on TV. Right now, I'm supposed to grab her by the arm and give her the longest  
kiss we've ever had. And then she'll agree to stay here in Tokyo. But I can't move! And  
she's walking away from me!  
  
"It's too bad you couldn't admit your feelings sooner."  
  
What did she just say? She didn't just say what I think she said, did she?  
  
"It's been great getting to know you and the others, Matt. It's too bad they're not here to  
say goodbye."  
  
I strained to get the words I needed out to her before she disappeared for good. But the  
only words that I could get to come out were...  
  
"Mimi, wait! Don't leave me! We need each other!"  
  
"I'm sorry Matt! I have to go!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Say goodbye to the others for me! Tell them that I'll miss them all!"  
  
With that, Mimi rejoins her parents as they head in to the tunnel towards the plane.  
Finally, I unfreeze myself from my position, but it's too late. Another attendant appears  
and follows Mimi in. The attendant at the gate then closes the door behind her coworker.  
  
"Mimi," I quietly yelp with my hand outstretched towards the gate. That was my only  
chance to keep Mimi from going to America and I blew it. I was so close and yet so far.  
  
I decided to stay a few extra minutes to watch the plane takeoff. When it finally did, I  
began walking out of the airport. With my hands in my pocket, I let out a disappointing  
sigh as I work my way through the crowd and towards the exit.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
Wow! That was the most depressing day of my life. But luckily, I've gotten over it.  
  
Right now, I'm at the flower shop. I'm buying a bouquet of roses for Mimi. Bet she'll  
be surprised when she sees me give her those. Thirty-five dollars! What a rip off! Oh  
well... it's for Mimi. Love doesn't have a price tag and I want to make sure it stays that  
way.  
  
But if it weren't for something that happened over the Internet about ten months ago, I  
probably would be looking for another girl already...  
  
  
[Flashback - Late September 2000]  
  
Two months after Mimi had left, I found out that she had been talking almost every day  
with Sora through e-mail. After bargaining with Sora, she finally gives me Mimi's  
e-mail address. So the next day I e-mail her and she replies back almost instantly. Well,  
to the best of her ability. There is a fourteen hour time difference between New York  
and Tokyo, I believe.  
  
From that point on and for the next year, Mimi and I promised that would write to each  
other everyday. Whenever we missed a day, we would verbally harass each other and  
assume the worse had happened... like either of us had found another person to fall in  
love with. Luckily, that didn't happen often, but when it did, boy, we were in for a  
lengthy chat, regardless of what time it was.  
  
Then came September 15th. It was a Saturday, so when she missed e-mailing me that  
day, I just assumed that she went out shopping or something. But then I didn't hear from  
her on Sunday. Then Monday. And then Tuesday. I was getting so worried! What  
could keep her from her computer?  
  
I decided to go and ask Sora about it. But she was in no mood to talk. It seems that she  
and Tai had another argument the day before. She claims it was the worst of them all.  
She was threatening to break-up with him. I didn't believe her at first. That is, until she  
threw a picture of her and Tai together out the window.  
  
Anyway, I managed to get a phone number from Sora before she started throwing out  
anything that reminded her of Tai. Returning home, I decided to call Mimi. Seeing as  
how it was late in the morning on a school day in New York, I just left a message on her  
machine.  
  
But even then, she doesn't reply back.  
  
For days on end, I continue to e-mail and phone her whenever possible. My dad was  
threatening to cut the phone line because I was running up our long distance bill.  
  
Exactly two weeks later, I wake up early in the morning. To my surprise, I look at my  
computer screen and see that Mimi is currently online. I decided to find out why she  
hadn't been replying to me. I jump into my chair and I send her an instant message...  
  
FutureRockStar: Mimi, it's me! Whassup?  
  
After a few seconds, Mimi responds.  
  
AmericanBeauty: Matt?  
FutureRockStar: Yep.  
AmericanBeauty: Hi.  
FutureRockStar: Where have you been?  
FutureRockStar: You haven't replied to me for two weeks now!  
AmericanBeauty: I'm sorry. I've been busy.  
FutureRockStar: Busy? So busy that you can't even sit and talk for a few minutes?  
AmericanBeauty: Yeah.  
FutureRockStar: You haven't forgotten about me, have you?  
AmericanBeauty: Of course not silly.  
AmericanBeauty: It's just that I've had other things on my mind.  
FutureRockStar: Such as?  
AmericanBeauty: There's something I've got to tell u.  
FutureRockStar: I'm listening.  
AmericanBeauty: I know that we've been talking a lot about us eventually getting  
married...  
FutureRockStar: Yeah, go on...  
AmericanBeauty: And I just realized something...  
FutureRockStar: What?  
AmericanBeauty: This isn't going to work out.  
FutureRockStar: What do you mean?  
AmericanBeauty: Come on!  
AmericanBeauty: We haven't seen each other in almost a year!  
AmericanBeauty: I've missed looking at your face.  
AmericanBeauty: And I can't go on without seeing it again.  
FutureRockStar: We can fix that.  
FutureRockStar: I'll just ask my dad for some money for a trip to NYC.  
FutureRockStar: I don't think he'll mind.  
AmericanBeauty: You don't get it, do you?  
FutureRockStar: Get what?  
AmericanBeauty: There's someone else in my life now.  
FutureRockStar: Who?  
AmericanBeauty: We can still be friends.  
FutureRockStar: Who? And why?  
AmericanBeauty: You don't know the guy.  
AmericanBeauty: Besides, long distance relationships don't work out well.  
FutureRockStar: We can make it work!  
FutureRockStar: Just give it some time.  
AmericanBeauty: I'm sorry.  
FutureRockStar: Mimi!  
AmericanBeauty has logged off.  
  
I was just shocked. I couldn't believe it. Mimi had dumped me for another guy.  
Probably some jock, I bet. If I ever see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind! But that's  
the thing... they're over in New York, while I'm here in Tokyo. How am I supposed to  
do that?  
  
Seeing as how it's a Saturday, I decide to go out despite the fact that I'm now sad over  
the break-up. Believe it or not, the first person I see upon stepping out of my apartment  
is Tai. I hang my head low as he comes running up to me.  
  
"Matt, good thing I caught you!"  
  
"What is it Tai?"  
  
"Kari fell down a sewer hole! I need your help to get her out."  
  
"Come on. You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"I'm not kidding! Come on!"  
  
"Why don't you go down and get her?"  
  
"I'm wearing my soccer uniform, dumdum. It costs thirty-five dollars for a  
replacement!"  
  
I sigh. "Okay, I'll help. But you better not be kidding! I'm in no mood for jokes!"  
  
I reluctantly follow Tai down the stairs and then two blocks down the street before  
coming upon an open manhole. A small crowd has gathered around it, including to my  
surprise, Davis.  
  
"Davis!" I yell. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," Davis began, "I was talking with Kari when she fell into this manhole. Someone  
had stupidly left the manhole cover off."  
  
"So," I said, turning to Tai as we made our way through the crowd, "you are telling the  
truth."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Tai goes over to the hole and yells into it.  
  
"Kari! Are you still there?"  
  
"Tai?" she answered back.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. If you don't mind the smell down here and the fact that I twisted my ankle."  
  
"That was going to be my next question," I yelled down the hole, moving alongside Tai.  
  
"Matt? You're here too?"  
  
"Yeah. Tai called me after he couldn't come down for you. He says he doesn't want to  
ruin his uniform."  
  
"Don't tell her that!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot Tai," Kari replied sarcastically. "I can always count on you."  
  
"See?" Tai yelled at me. "She's probably going to get mom to smack me again because I  
wasn't watching her."  
  
"Personally, I think you deserve it," I reply.  
  
"Hey!" Davis interrupted. "Are you going to get Kari out or what?"  
  
"Why didn't you go down and rescue her?" I questioned  
  
Davis scratches his head before replying, "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Tai, Matt, and the entire crowd facefaults.  
  
"With rescuers like you," Kari yelled out of the hole, "I'd be better off being eaten by a  
giant rat."  
  
"Do those things exist?" Davis yelled back to Kari.  
  
"Out of the way," I say, gently pushing Davis out of the way and starting to climb down  
into the hole.  
  
After climbing down for what seems like eternity, I finally reach the bottom. I turn  
around and instantly see Kari sitting on the other side of the sewage filled river. She was  
favoring her left ankle.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Are you okay Kari?"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. Get me out of here."  
  
"How did you fall down here in the first place?" I asked her as I walked through the  
small river and over to her.  
  
"I guess I was so busy talking with Tai and Davis that none of us saw the open manhole  
until it was too late. I unfortunately landed on my ankle."  
  
"Do you think you can climb back up?"  
  
"If I could, do you think I'd still be down here?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
All of a sudden, Tai yells down to us from the hole entrance.  
  
"The paramedics are here, guys! They're coming down to get you."  
  
"Okay!" I yell back. I then turn to Kari and help her get up. As she limps back across the  
river, her right arm is around the back of my neck for support. As we reach the other  
side, one of the paramedics climbs down the ladder. Soon after, one end of a rope is  
thrown down into the hole. The paramedic carefully ties it around Kari's waist before  
helping her climb out of the hole. I follow them out.  
  
Once out of the hole, the whole crowd steps away from Kari and the paramedics. Mainly  
because Kari had been down there so long that she smelled like rotten fish. The  
paramedics place Kari on a stretcher before wheeling her to an ambulance. As they push  
her in, Kari smiles at me. But not Davis or her brother, who are both coming up behind  
me.  
  
"Thanks Matt," she said.  
  
"No problem. And don't worry about the ankle. It'll be fine."  
  
With that, Tai and the paramedics jump in and close the ambulance doors behind them.  
It then takes off towards the hospital. As I watch it pull away, Davis comes up to me.  
  
"Thanks for the help."  
  
"You're welcome. But you know, I wouldn't have had to come down here if you  
would've gone down there yourself."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sulk."  
  
As I begin to walk off towards who knows where, Davis walks up and keeps pace with  
me.  
  
"Why are you following me Davis?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want to know if you know how to impress a girl."  
  
"A girl?" I said, remembering how I had just broke up with one myself.  
  
"You see, I kinda have this crush on Kari."  
  
"You? When did this all come about?"  
  
"Ever since last year, when we first shared a class together. But I didn't have the  
confidence to admit it until now."  
  
"Let me give you a bit of advice... it's a little too young to be thinking about a girlfriend."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? She's the cutest girl I've ever seen and you're telling me to  
forget about her?"  
  
"Not forget. Just hold off on for a few years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know from personal experience. You're both ten, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Two years ago, I fell in love with a girl I knew. She was your age. I was a year older  
than she was. We were developing feelings for each other. But then she moved away to  
another country. To top it off, I find out today that she's dating another guy. She  
completely betrayed me."  
  
"So, just what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that it pays to wait. Because you never know what might happen to the  
girl of your dreams. She'll be there one minute and gone the next."  
  
With that, I walk away, leaving Davis to ponder what I just told him.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
"You know, I still don't understand why you told me that."  
  
Snapping out of my daydream, I glance to my right and see Davis walking right beside  
me. Cody, Yolei, TK, and Kari are all with him.  
  
"Gee Matt," began my brother TK, "I didn't know you had that much of a crush on  
Mimi."  
  
"Mimi," Yolei sighed, blushing at the sound of her name.  
  
"What's with her?" I ask, pointing at Yolei.  
  
"Beats me," Cody replied. "She's been like this ever since Izzy e-mailed us at lunch,  
telling us that Mimi is coming into town again."  
  
"Say," Kari stated, "what's with the roses?"  
  
I then blush and realize that I had been holding the roses in my hand in plain sight the  
entire time. Realizing that it was too late to hide it, I sigh and tell them the truth.  
  
"They're for Mimi."  
  
"I see," Yolei stated, elbowing me in the ribs a few times. "Trying to impress her, are  
we?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered, smiling. "Besides, it'll make up for last time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kari said, remembering Mimi's visit a few weeks ago.  
  
"I think you had band practice all day that day," TK added.  
  
"She visited on a Saturday, you know," Cody also added.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to miss her this time," I say aloud. "I'm going to go up to her and  
tell her how I feel. And if she already has a boyfriend, then I'll just prove to her that I'm  
better than he is."  
  
"Yeah!" Kari cheered. "That's the spirit!"  
  
"Say," Davis thought to himself. "If it can work for Matt and Mimi, maybe it'll work for  
me and Kari."  
  
"I know that look on his face," Yolei told Cody. "He's thinking of another way to  
impress Kari."  
  
"When is he going to learn that she likes TK?" Cody retorted.  
  
Overhearing this, both TK and Kari blush in response. They turn around and yell at  
Cody.  
  
"I'm not in love with him/her!"  
  
"Sure you're not," I snickered.  
  
Of course, Davis gets into the argument. Just like that, TK and Davis are at each other's  
throats over Kari again. Boy, will they ever learn that it's too young to be thinking about  
love?  
  
I sigh once again as I lead the others to the airport. I look at my watch. It's already six  
fifteen. We'd better hurry if we're going to make it there in time to see Mimi get off of  
the plane.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 7/20/01  
  
  



	4. Pt. 1-3: The Argument (Izzy's POV)

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 1, Chapter 3 - The Argument  
(As told by Izzy, in his point of view)  
  
I have to admit, at this time last year I was 100% behind seeing Izzy get together with  
Mimi. It's not that a lot of people hated seeing these two together. It's just that more  
people preferred seeing Matt & Mimi as a couple.  
  
These days... I don't know what to think. That's why I decided to write this fanfic. To  
discover who Mimi should rightfully be with... along with finding out what other fans out  
there think.  
  
One thing I know still exists in rumorsville is that people keep stating that Izzy likes to  
use his computer to find those 'very intimate' sites, for lack of a more appropriate word  
to use. Now I won't go that far into revealing Izzy's thoughts of Mimi, but...  
  
Expect some daydreaming on Izzy's part.  
  
Ahem... oh great, here we go again.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon: Digital Monsters is created in Japan, and most likely, nothing will  
change that. Oh, and Izzy, remember to examine the contents of your drinks before  
sitting down with Mimi. We don't want a certain accident (i.e. 'Digimon: The Movie')  
happening, do we?  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 12:30 p.m., Odaiba Secondary School  
  
While I was working on my laptop, I went to work on e-mailing the others over at the  
elementary school. I was sure that TK and Kari would be glad to see Mimi again after  
what has seemed like an eternity. At least, that's how it felt like to me.  
  
Okay, so I've never been especially kind to Mimi in the past. Like when I ignored her  
when I was trying to solve that ancient puzzle in that temple on File Island. Or that day  
two years ago, where Mimi was trying to announce that she was moving to New York  
and I was ignoring her, trying to learn more about the anatomy of an amoeba. Hey, what  
can I say? It was the biology phase of my life.  
  
These days, I'm just kicking myself. Why? Because I never realized how beautiful Mimi  
was then and still is today.  
  
Why, I remember the first time I actually had a good look at her. That happened to be  
exactly two weeks before she moved to New York...  
  
  
[Flashback - Two years ago]  
  
It had so happened that day that Mimi would come to me, asking for a favor. Who  
would've thought? Mimi... asking me for a favor?  
  
Ahem... anyway, I was at my locker after school when Mimi happened to bump into me.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed.  
  
I turned around, only to see Mimi standing there. She gasped and quickly apologized for  
running into me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Izzy! You know how crowded these halls get... someone just pushed me  
into you."  
  
"That's okay, Mimi."  
  
"Oh," she added, as her eyes lighted up. "I have to ask you a favor!"  
  
"A favor?" I inquired, closing my locker after putting all my books into my backpack.  
  
"Yep! I need you to help me with my math homework!"  
  
"Math homework? You need help with something that simple?  
  
"Well, excuse me Izzy, but all of us weren't born with an IQ of two hundred and fifty!"  
  
"My IQ is isn't even that high!"  
  
"Then I guess you're not as smart as everyone says you are."  
  
"Hey! I'm smarter than you are, Mimi!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"What makes you think that you're smarter than I am?"  
  
"Because you're asking me to help you with your math homework!"  
  
"Oh. That's right, isn't it?"  
  
I smile. "That's why I'm smarter than you are."  
  
That happened to be the wrong thing to say. She really blew up on after that one.  
  
"Well, I don't need help from anyone as smart as you are! I can do my math homework  
by myself! Goodbye, Izzy!"  
  
Mimi stomps off. I look at my watch and start to count to myself.  
  
"One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four."  
  
"Um, Izzy," Mimi said, slowly walking back towards me. "About the 'I don't need help'  
part. I really do need help. Please?"  
  
"I don't know, Mimi," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at this. "Anything?"  
  
"Well, anything but find that bug or whatever it is you said is messing up that program of  
yours."  
  
"Of course. I know you aren't capable of doing that anyway."  
  
"Humph. Fine, then I'll find it for you if you want."  
  
"No way! I wouldn't let anyone touch my laptop!"  
  
"Dang it, Izzy! Are you going to help me with my homework or not?"  
  
"Okay, okay! You want to come over to my apartment tonight and do it there?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Seven okay?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay then. Bye!"  
  
I watched as Mimi slowly walked away. For one brief second, I could see the sunlight  
accentuate her sparkling persona. She even looked like she turned her head and winked  
at me. I could swear that I was going to melt on the spot. I had never felt this good about  
Mimi before. I always thought that she was an obsessive whiner who complained and  
complained until she got her way. But when I saw her walk away and briefly glance back  
at me, my attitude about her completely changed.  
  
That evening, I was working on my laptop, still attempting to find how to get rid of that  
program bug. I was so involved in my work that I didn't hear Mimi enter the room.  
  
"Hi Izzy! Your mom said you were in your room, so I found my way here."  
  
"That's nice," I replied without looking away from my laptop.  
  
"So," Mimi began, setting her backpack on the floor, "you wanna start?"  
  
"Just give a minute."  
  
I continued to look at the screen, examining one algorithm, and then another. I tried  
renaming variables. I double-checked my cout statements. But I couldn't figure out  
what was wrong. It was then that I realized that Mimi was standing right behind me. She  
was obviously ticked off at me again, but at the same time she was glancing at the screen.  
I panicked and literally fell out of my seat.  
  
"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed, kneeling down to help me up. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"It's okay," I replied, slowly getting to my feet.  
  
"That's good... because I'm tired of you eyeing that computer of yours twenty-four  
seven!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mimi. I just can't figure out where this dang bug is."  
  
"I can't believe you consider finding icky bugs more interesting than helping me with my  
homework!"  
  
"Hey! I'm here, aren't I? I'm going to help you with your homework! Anything so you  
can get out of here and I can get back to this program of mine."  
  
"'My program!' That's all you think about! Well Izzy, here's what I think of your  
program!"  
  
Mimi goes over to my computer and bangs her fist on the keyboard. Naturally, I freak  
out. I reach over and grab her arm before she can slam her fist again.  
  
"Are you as brainless as Tai? That's an expensive piece of equipment!"  
  
All of a sudden, the laptop beeps. We both glance over and see that the program had  
began to run. I watched the screen carefully. After a few seconds, the words 'Program  
run successfully' appear. I can sense myself gawking in surprise.  
  
"How did you do that, Mimi?"  
  
"Huh? What are you babbling about now?"  
  
"You... you fixed the problem! The program ran without any errors! You did it!"  
  
"Did what? I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
I quickly opened the program and checked over it. I instantly found where Mimi's  
pounding had corrected the mistake in it.  
  
"So that's what it was. My while loop was set for the wrong boundaries! Wow Mimi,  
you're a lifesaver!"  
  
Without thinking, I go over and hug Mimi, which catches her completely by surprise. Of  
course, her natural reaction is to scream and struggle her way out of my hold.  
  
"Izzy! What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, releasing my grip. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm just amazed that your anger  
actually turned out to be useful for something."  
  
"Oh, really? I tell you something else that my anger's useful for?"  
  
"What's that, Mimi?"  
  
"Getting you to get your eyes of that computer so you can help me with my homework!"  
she yelled.  
  
"Okay! Let's get to it, okay?"  
  
"Well, it's about time."  
  
So, we got into it. After I had started going over the concepts, Mimi seemed to be willing  
to listen. She began to understand and in just minutes, she was completing the problems  
without any help at all. Not long after that, she finished the assignment. Needless to say,  
I was very proud of her.  
  
"See?" I commented. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"No. Now that I look at it, that was a piece of cake once I understood the concepts."  
  
"So, I guess you'll be going now, huh?"  
  
"Well," Mimi began, glancing at her watch, "we still have twenty five minutes."  
  
"So? What do you want to do? There's nothing for you to do here and I'm sure my  
parents are watching TV in the living room."  
  
"Well, there is one thing."  
  
"Yeah? And what is that?"  
  
Without warning, she does the unthinkable. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek.  
Instantly, I reach with my right hand right to the spot where she had kissed me.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"What? Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"What makes you think I wanted you to kiss me?"  
  
Mimi smiles. "I've been watching you watching me for the past month. I know you've  
had eyes for me. Just like every other boy in school..."  
  
I decided to quickly squash any hunches she had about me. "I know what you're  
thinking, Mimi, and let me assure that I am not a one minute man."  
  
"I hope you speak the truth, Izzy Izumi! I'm tired of being used again and again."  
  
"Used?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I'm only 11, yet I've already gotten offers of dates from guys that are as old as 17!"  
  
I gulped. Reluctantly, I asked her, "Have you gone out with any of them?"  
  
"A few, but they were all in my class. None of those icky high schoolers. I may be  
beautiful, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"You know, you probably wouldn't be attracting so much attention towards yourself if  
you would stop dressing like a teenager."  
  
Unknowingly, with that comment, I had once again pushed one of Mimi's buttons,  
triggering another surge of anger from her.  
  
"Don't tell me what I should wear! I'm mature enough to make my own decisions when  
it comes to proper school attire. Besides, when you're as pretty as I am, why hide it?"  
  
"Mimi, that's the kind of talk that's going to get you dumped, harassed, raped, and  
possibly killed!"  
  
"Just what do you know about dating? You spend so much time around that dumb  
computer of yours that you only notice a pretty girl when she bumps into you... and then  
it takes you five minutes for that thick skull of yours to process that you actually like that  
girl!"  
  
"Stop calling me dumb!" I yelled back.  
  
"You're right. Dumb isn't the right word for you. You're more stubborn than dumb."  
  
"Stubborn? Stubborn? Tai is stubborn, not me!"  
  
"At least he recognizes a pretty girl when he sees one."  
  
"Huh? You mean he likes you too?"  
  
"Are you blind? Tai's in love with Sora, not me! I'm not even attracted to him!"  
  
"But if he can recognize pretty girls, wouldn't he pick you instead of Sora?"  
  
Mimi clenches her fist in anger. "I'd shut up if I were you. Sora would probably pound  
you if she was in this room right now."  
  
By this point in time, our tempers were flaring. It wouldn't be long before we end up  
fighting with our fists. We were just too occupied to realize it.  
  
"Frankly Mimi, I could care less! I'm tired of all of your romantic babblings!"  
  
"Well, I'm tired of all of your geeky computer program thingy-ma-jigs or whatever!"  
  
"Don't you say that about my computer!"  
  
"It's always you and your computer! That's all your life's about! Get a life!"  
  
"Get a life? You're telling me to get a life?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you deaf as well as dumb?"  
  
"You're asking for it, Mimi!"  
  
"Oh really? And what are you going to do? Someone of your stature wouldn't be able to  
throw a decent punch."  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch this?"  
  
Without thinking, I swing a fist right at the left side of Mimi's face. But before my fist  
reaches its target, it is stopped in mid-air. I turn my attention towards it and see that my  
dad was holding it back. Meanwhile, Mimi, realizing how close I had come to hurting  
her, had now begun to cry... right into my mom's shoulders. I was surprised that my  
parents were in the room, but I guess it was logical since Mimi and I had been screaming  
at each other for at least the past few minutes.  
  
"Son, what is wrong with you?" my dad asked, pushing my arm down. "Trying to hit a  
girl. I'm ashamed of you!"  
  
"I think it's time that you left, Mimi," my mom said, still consoling Mimi. Mimi could  
only nod as my dad hands her backpack and the rest of her belongings to her. My mom  
then guides her out of the room and to the front door. Meanwhile, my dad began to  
lecture me on how to properly respect girls.  
  
But that was the last thing on my mind. I was more concerned with the fact that I had  
nearly punched Mimi in the face. Sure, she was annoying me, but I never had any  
intention of hurting her.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
Amazingly, the next day we forgave each other for what had transpired. Things pretty  
much returned to normal. Mimi continued to be one of the most popular girls in school,  
strutting her stuff for all of the guys to see. I, meanwhile, continued to type away at my  
laptop at every opportunity I could get, not caring what others thought of me.  
  
But after Mimi left, I felt a part of me had been taken away. She was never around when  
I had one of those rare moments when I needed to get away from my computer and hang  
out. She was never around to brighten up everyone's day when things were glum. She  
was never around when all of the Digidestined would spend a weekend together. I think  
everyone including myself shares the same sentiment; that we miss Mimi a lot.  
  
As I made my way out of the computer room, I began thinking about Mimi and how long  
it's been since any of us had seen her in person. Once in awhile, she'd send Sora pictures  
of herself with her new friends at the famous landmarks in New York City. You know,  
the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and the like. I admired her new style of  
clothing. Maybe more revealing then I would prefer, but still, it gets my heart pumping  
every time I see a picture.  
  
I find my way to my classroom in time. I look to my left and see two of my classmates  
trying to get their notes together, since we were scheduled to have a quiz in science class  
today. I smiled, knowing that I was prepared for it. But, our professor decided that he  
would lecture first on photosynthesis beforehand. Fully aware that it was a topic I had  
explored extensively on my own before, I had no problem turning my mind elsewhere...  
towards Mimi's scheduled arrival tonight.  
  
I can already imagine what it's going to be like...  
  
  
At Tokyo International Airport, the entire Digidestined cast is assembled, awaiting  
Mimi's arrival. Yolei was excited about seeing Mimi again. So was Sora, who had been  
Mimi's closest contact since she had moved. Cody was content to see Mimi again,  
claiming that she was the nicest person he's ever met. Davis seemed rather hyper,  
especially since his mind was off trying to break TK and Kari up and more on talking to  
Mimi. Go figure. I don't think she'd be interested in him. Speaking of TK and Kari,  
those two were engaged in a pleasing conversation. No kissing, of course. Tai and Matt  
definitely wouldn't have allowed that at their age. Matt, by the way, had that smug look  
on his face, thinking that he would be the first person that Mimi would hug when she  
arrived. Glancing over at Joe, he seemed nervous, as usual. But I had a feeling that he  
was thinking about Mimi too. Maybe he wasn't sure if his plan was going to work. Or  
maybe he had no plan at all and was just hoping that Mimi, at the very least, would say  
'Hi!' to him.  
  
Finally, the plane that Mimi was scheduled to fly in landed at the airport, about six  
minutes late. Okay, six minutes doesn't seem like that much, but to me, it was an  
eternity.  
  
As the gate opens and people from the plane start filing into the terminal, we all began an  
extensive search for Mimi. I mean, how hard can it be with that pink hairdo of hers?  
  
It wasn't until the last cluster of passengers filtered into the airport that Mimi appeared.  
Spotting us easily, she smiled happily as she made her way over to us. Interestingly  
enough, the first person she turns to is me. She runs over to me and plants a long,  
sensuating kiss on my lips. My eyes are closed the whole time, so I have no idea how  
everyone else is reacting. But I could definitely hear a few audible groans from Matt.  
  
"It's so glad to see you again, Izzy! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too, Mimi."  
  
With that, Mimi and I walk away from the rest of the group, stunned, I'm sure. We  
giggled and began talking about old times as we went to go find her suitcase.  
  
  
I would've given anything to keep daydreaming and see what might happen next, but my  
thoughts were interrupted when our professor started handing out quiz papers.  
  
Sigh... another day, another quiz that I'll easily pass. Just let me get past this and then I'll  
be ready.  
  
Mimi, I'll be waiting for you tonight. I can't wait to see how much you've really  
matured. And I definitely can't wait to see what you have in store for me.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 9/15/01 


	5. Pt. 1-4: The Perfect Girl (Joe's POV)

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter   
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 4 - The Perfect Girl  
(As told by Joe, in his point of view)  
  
Joe and Mimi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
  
Now wait just a minute here! Since when does Fox have the audacity to promote Joe and  
Mimi as a couple?  
  
Sure, Joe stayed behind with Mimi after she said that she wouldn't fight anymore.  
Maybe Joe comforted her. Maybe those are perfect reasons why there are fans who do  
support the couple.  
  
I still don't like it.  
  
But something tells me that Joe has more on his mind then worrying about whether or not  
someone will beat him up because he wears glasses.  
  
On with the story, before I have to say ahem...  
  
Shoot...  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, and it never will. And despite rumors, Joe is  
not leaving the series to become the newest doctor on 'ER.' Wherever you heard them,  
just forget about it. It's not true. Joe can't be a doctor anyway yet because he's still  
taking classes to become one. But then again, there have been exceptions...  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 5:30 p.m., Kido Residence  
  
Geese, why do always have to have so much homework? Who would have even thought  
that a freshman in high school will be stuffed up to the gills with work? Sigh... I wonder  
how long it's going to be until dinner's ready. At least that'll give me a short break.  
  
That reminds me... I'd better get ready. Mimi's arriving at the airport tonight from New  
York.  
  
It's been awhile since we've been together. I think that we've had our moments in the  
past. Especially when we separated from the rest of the group while we were fighting the  
Dark Masters. Those days were some of the most enjoyable of my life. Given the  
circumstances, of course.  
  
  
[Flashback - Three years ago]  
  
In a time when our best chance for survival was to stick together as one cohesive group,  
we were split into three groups. Matt, torn between good and evil through what I thought  
was his own misunderstanding of his own crest, the crest of friendship, had gone off on  
his own. Mimi, who was sick and tired of fighting, wanted to stay behind and not be any  
part of the fight. I decided to stay with her, in order to keep her safe from any wild  
Digimon. Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy, and TK all stayed together and continued on towards  
Puppetmon's house, in hopes of defeating him.  
  
Our first and only night alone with our own Digimon, we had walked a very small  
distance from where we had split up with the others. Both Palmon and Gomamon were  
reluctant to split up, but they couldn't bear to be apart from their Digidestined partners,  
namely, Mimi and I.  
  
Anyway, we were attempting to find a place to stay the night. It had to be somewhere  
where we would be safe from outside attack. Actually, Gomamon and I were doing  
much of the searching ourselves. Mimi was still crying over everything that had  
happened over the past few days. Palmon was trying to console her, but to no avail. I  
don't blame Mimi for crying, though. If I wasn't the oldest one in the bunch, I'd  
probably chicken out as well. I wasn't exactly comfortable with battling the Dark  
Masters, much less be able to defeat them.  
  
We've lost several Digimon over the past few days. It's been so frustrating to be right  
there with them, yet be unable to protect them from a single deadly strike. I mean, we  
have two Digimon who can warp digivolve, while the others can digivolve to ultimate.  
Other than Angemon, of course. Still, that wasn't enough to beat the Dark Masters!  
  
We've succeeded in taking down Metal Seadramon, but even that battle wasn't easy.  
And we lost Whamon in the process too. Then Puppetmon comes along. He starts  
treating us like puppets, technically speaking. He could've very well killed TK when he  
kidnapped him. And then I bet he's responsible for Matt's confusing nature right now, as  
well as his decision to try and take down Tai and War Greymon. Who knows what he  
could do next?  
  
That's why I decided to stay with Mimi. I didn't want anything happening to her. Who  
knows what sick and twisted ideas he had in store if he got his hands on her? Better yet,  
I'd rather not think about that. Still, I had to do something. I may not be the smartest,  
the strongest, or the most impulsive, but I had to help her anyway. I guess that's why I  
have the crest of reliability. Personally, I think that's a good trait for me to have right  
now. I'm sure Mimi would agree with me. She needs someone who would watch over  
her, no matter what his capabilities are. I might even consider Mimi to be one of the  
weaker links in our Digidestined chain, which stresses the utmost importance of keeping  
her safe.  
  
But somehow, I feel that that's not the only reason I decided to tag along with her.  
  
There's this strange feeling that's coming over me. A warm and fuzzy feeling of sorts.  
Could it be the fact that I'm with Mimi? I mean, she is cute and bubbly. What am I  
saying? She'll never go out with a guy like me. She's probably more interested in guys  
that are just like Matt. I can imagine what would happen if I asked her to be my  
girlfriend...  
  
  
Mimi was sitting up against a tree, reading a book, when I walk over to her nervously.  
  
"Hi, Mimi," I say, shakily.  
  
"Oh. Hello Joe," she responds calmly.  
  
"Listen, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, Joe?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering... would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked curiously. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I've been in love. You know, we've been  
friends for several years now and I think it's time we took our relationship to the next  
level. You agree, right?"  
  
Mimi smiles and then laughs wholeheartedly. My jaw drops in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she responds, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Kidding?" I said slowly, nervously feeling my chance of getting her slipping away.  
  
"You're nice and all Joe, but I don't want to ruin our perfect friendship."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, as I felt myself falling into oblivion.  
  
  
Yeah, that settles it. Don't even think about asking Mimi out. She won't be interested.  
  
Anyway, I had finally found a small pit that had been dug out underneath a giant tree.  
There was also a hole in the base of the tree, enough to fit all four of us without any  
problem. I decided that this was the perfect place to set up camp. I informed Mimi and  
Palmon of our find as Gomamon started to check the hole for bugs and other such things.  
  
"C'mon Mimi, I found a place to stay the night."  
  
Mimi sniffles as she wipes the last few tears from her face. "I bet it doesn't have a bed,  
right?"  
  
"Unfortunately not. But we'll at least have shelter from the elements."  
  
"It's better than nothing, Mimi," Palmon said, speaking up.  
  
"If you say so, Palmon," Mimi responded. "It's got to be better than having nothing at  
all."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Gomamon completes his inspection of the hole. He comes out of  
the hole to report on his findings.  
  
"Everything's ship-shape Joe!" Gomamon responded cheerfully. "They're aren't any  
bugs within an eighth-mile radius."  
  
"I guess you can't get any better than that," I reply.  
  
I usher Mimi into the hole. Amazingly enough, she doesn't seemed to be complaining  
about it at all. I know that won't last long, though. She'll complain eventually.  
  
Sure enough, the moment she stepped into the hole of the tree, she started speaking her  
mind.  
  
"It's too cramped in here! There's no way I'm sleeping on the ground, either."  
  
"But Mimi, I just said there were no beds."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me our accommodations were this bad!"  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad Mimi," Gomamon added.  
  
"I agree," Palmon said in agreement. "It's nice to be among the trees again."  
  
Mimi gave up, seeing that she wasn't going to win this argument. She sets her bag down  
on the ground and then sits down on top of it. She then lies her back against the inside of  
the tree. I put the medical bag down next to her and then head out, with Gomamon next  
to me.  
  
"Joe? Where are you going?"  
  
"Gomamon and I are off to find some firewood, as well as some food."  
  
"Can I help?" Mimi pleaded.  
  
"You've been through enough already today, Mimi. I think you should rest."  
  
"But Joe..."  
  
"Palmon will be here to keep you company. I'm sure she won't let anything happen to  
you, either."  
  
Palmon stands up straight and salutes Joe. "Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to  
Mimi."  
  
"Thanks," I reply. "See you two in a bit. Come on, Gomamon."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Say, do you think we can avoid fishing?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think they're catching onto me. We'd be wasting our time."  
  
I laugh. "Okay, we'll see what we can find."  
  
I prayed that nothing would happen to Mimi and Palmon while we were gone. In the  
meantime, I tried not to think about it as we started gathering firewood. It didn't seem  
like that was going to be too bad.  
  
And then I realized that we had one problem. How were we going to get all of this wood  
back to the campsite? Man, I should've brought the bag so at least we'd have something  
to carry it in. But then, I'd probably collapse carrying the whole thing. Oh brother.  
  
It would be about an hour before Gomamon and I return to our campsite. I was carrying  
a bunch of firewood in between my arms. Along the way, we had found an old wicker  
basket. Using a piece of twine I conveniently found on the ground, I tied it to  
Gomamon's back. We then found some berries and mushrooms that looked to be edible  
and put them in the basket. Needless to say, Mimi and Palmon were happy to see us  
again.  
  
"Oh, you're back!" Mimi exclaimed, running up to me. "And you brought food!"  
  
"Not to mention firewood!" Palmon added.  
  
"There wasn't much of a selection," I began, "but at least we have something."  
  
"I still have a full bottle of water in my bag. We should use that to drink."  
  
"Okay, but I think we should ration it. No telling when we'll get another decent bite to  
eat."  
  
Mimi sighs. "I miss being home. At least there I'd always have enough to eat."  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi," I said, reassuring her, "we'll get through this."  
  
With that, I set the firewood down a few feet away from the hole. I then go over to  
Gomamon and untie the basket from his back.  
  
"Palmon, could you do me a favor?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go into the medical bag and go get the box of matches I brought from home."  
  
Palmon nods and leaves Mimi unattended as she jumps down into the hole and towards  
the tree. She returns about a minute later, with the matchbox in her branches.  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks, Palmon."  
  
I proceeded to light the firewood. It only takes two tries before the fire gets going.  
Instantly, Mimi pounces on the chance to get warm by running over and taking a seat  
right in front of the fire. I jump back in surprise as she extends her arms towards the fire.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Joe. I'm just trying to stay warm, that's all."  
  
"Well," I replied, fixing my glasses, "warn me the next time you pounce at a fire, ok?"  
  
Mimi flashed a smile at me before turning back to the basking glow of the fire. I placed  
the basket of berries and mushrooms next to her on the ground. I then began to take the  
mushrooms out of the basket. Gomamon decided to help me, while Palmon takes a seat  
next to Mimi. I didn't mind, since Mimi had been in distress all day. It wasn't right to  
make her work. Palmon neither, 'cause she was watching Mimi most of the time.  
  
As Gomamon and I continued our work, I decided to pull out one of the berries from the  
basket. Without thinking, I stuffed it into my mouth. Mimi probably wasn't thinking  
either, because when she saw me do that, she immediately got up and smacked me in the  
face, forcing me to spit the torn up berry to the ground... as well as send my glasses  
flying.  
  
"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing the place where Mimi had hit me with my left hand. "What was  
that for?"  
  
"Are you insane?" Mimi retaliated. "What would have happened to you if that berry was  
poisonous?"  
  
I continued to talk as Gomamon retrieved my glasses. "Well, one of us would have  
eventually had to try one anyway. There was no way around it."  
  
"Couldn't we have put it to a vote?"  
  
"Thanks Gomamon," I said, turning towards my Digimon as he handed back my glasses,  
which didn't seem damaged at all. I then turned back towards Mimi and responded, "I  
would've never forgiven myself if those berries really were poisonous and you had eaten  
one of them."  
  
"Really? You were willing to die for me?"  
  
I sweatdropped. "Not necessarily die... just doing whatever it takes to keep you safe."  
  
Mimi was rather stunned by my response. She looked at me with unblinking eyes. I  
looked back at her with that very same expression. It seemed like we stayed that way for  
several hours. Only when our Digimon brought us to did we realize what we had been  
doing. We both blushed and turn away from each other simultaneously.  
  
"Why were you two staring at each other?" Gomamon pried.  
  
"Did you see anything interesting, Mimi?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Oh," I quickly replied, "I thought I heard something. Right Mimi?"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi responded. "Oh yeah, right. We have to be on the lookout for the Dark  
Masters, remember?"  
  
"You know," Gomamon said, "you two are both terrible liars."  
  
We looked nervously at Gomamon, then at each other, and then back at Gomamon.  
  
"Come on! I can tell when something's up. And something's up. So what's up?"  
  
Both us sat still, not knowing how to respond. Finally, Mimi speaks up.  
  
"I think we'd better start cooking those mushrooms before they get stale."  
  
"Good idea," I said, quickly agreeing. I went back to separating the mushrooms from the  
berries, while Mimi found a few sticks nearby that we could use. I immediately took  
three mushrooms, put them on one of the sticks, one at a time, until all three were on.  
Mimi took the mushroom-ka-bob and began to hold it over the fire. Soon enough,  
Palmon, Gomamon, and myself had done the same. While I was doing so, I think  
Gomamon and Palmon were still thinking about prying into why we are staring at each  
other, but I think their stomachs were talking louder than their mouths right now.  
  
We would spend the next hour or so frying mushroom and gobbling down berries, all the  
while conversing about what had been going on in the Digiworld.  
  
"I'm just so afraid to fight, you know?" Mimi said. I confidently nod in agreement. "I'm  
afraid that one day that one of the Digimon that gets deleted by a Dark Master is one of  
yours." She then glances at Palmon. "I'm even afraid that it might be you, Palmon."  
  
"We're Digimon, Mimi. We can defend ourselves from attacks."  
  
"But for how long, Palmon? We've already seen Chuumon, Sukamon, and Whamon get  
deleted, and for all we know, Piximon may be as well. I don't think we'll ever be able to  
stand up to the power of the Dark Masters."  
  
"Don't say that!" I say defiantly, getting up from my seat on the ground. "Look Mimi, I  
known we've been through a lot. Several digi-years ago, we didn't even know what a  
Digimon was, let alone the powers they had. But we've grown with them. As they've  
digivolved to their next level, we as the Digidestined have also evolved. We've matured  
in ways that probably would have taken us years to do similarly in the real world. We've  
had to adapt to our surroundings, figure out how to survive in a foreign world, and deal  
with being away from our families for so long."  
  
"Joe, can you stop babbling and please get to the point?" Mimi interrupted, already tired  
of my rambling.  
  
"The point is, Mimi, is that we've gotten out of tough situations before. We've defeated  
Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon, three of the most evil Digimon that you could ever  
meet. With each new villain, we were put to the test, whether it be finding our crests or  
finding the key to getting our Digimon to digivolve. There is a way we can beat the Dark  
Masters. We will find it. The only question is when and where."  
  
Mimi raised her hand. "I'd like the when and where to be here and now, thank you very  
much."  
  
"I'm amazed!" exclaimed Gomamon. "I didn't know you were the type of person who  
could give inspirational speeches."  
  
I laughed. "It's funny how you know what a speech is, yet you don't even know the days  
of the week!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm a real comedian," replied Gomamon sarcastically. This caused Mimi and  
Palmon to also break out in laughter. Heck, even Gomamon began laughing at his own  
joke. That's how it was for two or three minutes... we were basically just laughing our  
guts out. Which I thought was good. We have been under a lot of stress lately and I  
think that this was a cool, if unintentional, way to relax for once. Besides, we need to be  
focused if we are to defeat the Dark Masters.  
  
But first, let's worry about getting back with the others.  
  
After we finished our dinner, which seemed to be more of a snack than a three course  
meal, we decided to go to sleep. After such an emotional day, sleep was probably the  
best way to get the whole thing off our minds.  
  
We all cuddled up inside the tree trunk. We only had one blanket, so I gave it to Mimi  
and Palmon to share. They didn't object to that, so they comfortable snuggled  
themselves in. After putting my glasses in the medical bag, I sat down right against the  
inside of the tree. Gomamon jumped into my lap and stayed there as he fell asleep. I  
decided that I would be fine sleeping and sitting up against the inside of the trunk at the  
same time. After all, we've got to watch out for each other. And that's what I did. For  
hours, I just watched Mimi sleep peacefully under her blanket. Palmon had her vines  
wrapped around Mimi, while Mimi had her arms wrapped around Palmon. They weren't  
having any problems keeping warm, as I could see the smiles plastered across their faces.  
  
Meanwhile, I was shivering cold. I grabbed my arms with my hands and rubbed them  
over and over to try and keep warm, but to no avail. I looked down and saw that  
Gomamon was also cold. Not wanting for him to catch a cold, I quickly slid him under  
the blanket, next to Palmon, without waking either of them. I then just sat there,  
continuing to rub my arms in an effort to keep from getting a cold myself. I know my  
mind was telling me several times to get under the blanket because Mimi wouldn't mind.  
But I couldn't do that too her. Besides, with Gomamon now in there with them, there  
wouldn't be enough blanket for all four of us if I got in there as well.  
  
I'm not exactly how cold it got that night, but it was obviously cold enough that my teeth  
began to chatter. In fact, they chattered loud enough to wake Mimi from her peaceful  
slumber. Which consequently woke up Palmon, who was still attached to Mimi. Of  
course, I didn't know that they were awake because my eyes were closed as I struggled to  
get even a wink of sleep. Before I knew it, I felt her tapping me on the shoulder.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
I open my eyes and look up. Mimi was kneeling down on the ground, just to my right.  
Her pink hat was on the ground, next to her bag, which means that I had a full  
unrestricted view of her face. Her bright, brown eyes shined like the stars above, as I  
easily spotted them in the darkness. Her nose wasn't bad either. Not that people  
complement how nice your nose is, but I guess it would be good to note it. Then came  
her lips. Not old enough to wear lipstick, I was able to see the natural curve of her smile  
without any problems. Her hair was somewhat ruffled up, which was expected because  
of how she was lying down, face up.  
  
"Joe, are you still awake?" she spoke silently to me.  
  
"Yes. Why are you up?" I replied.  
  
"Well," she began, smiling again, "I couldn't sleep with your teeth chattering and all."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Would you like to come under the blanket with me?"  
  
At that moment, I blushed. Heck, I might have even fainted, except the fact that I felt  
like I was so cold I thought none of my body parts would be able to move. Nervously, I  
managed to nod yes.  
  
Mimi slowly guided me over to her side, as I tried to awaken my legs, which had been the  
only part of my body to fall asleep. She slid back in to her slot, while I took the outside,  
facing right out of the trunk. I didn't care really... as long as I was warm, that was all that  
mattered to me.  
  
I laid there for a few minutes. I glanced over to my right and saw Gomamon over on the  
far side smiling. He must having a good dream, I bet. Palmon and Mimi were back to  
the position they had earlier: with their arms/vines locked across each other's bodies. I  
wish Gomamon would've given me a similar form of companionship, but I wasn't  
willing to get out of bed and move over to his side and force him to do so. That's not  
like me anyway. I sighed and turned away from Mimi and back towards the outside of  
the tree.  
  
After a few minutes, I could feel myself beginning to drift off. But before that could  
happen, I felt an arm drape itself across my body. I opened my eyes and saw that Mimi,  
still with that smile of hers on her face, had now turned towards my back and in the  
process, had placed her right arm on top of my right arm, and across my chest. I was  
literally sweating beads. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I ever imagine that I would be  
this close to the girl I admired so much. I began to feel even warmer as Mimi seemed to  
inch ever closer to me with each passing second. Before I knew it, her face was pressed  
to the back of my head. I could hear and feel her breathing down my neck. It was a  
feeling that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
To return the favor, I moved my hands over her right hand, the one that was draped over  
me, and clasped them over her. I could hear Mimi sigh in her sleep. That was a good  
sign. I probably sighed right then and there too, but I don't remember. All I remember is  
falling asleep with Mimi and I as close as one can be without worry of anything 'adult'  
happening.  
  
But after that caring night, I woke up the next morning to find Mimi back to her old self  
again. You know, complaining that she needs a break from walking every ten minutes,  
the usual. Of course, that happened to be the day that we came across Ogremon, injured  
after nearly getting clobbered by a meteor of some sort.  
  
We didn't really hit it off for the rest of our time together, but I remember that one  
distinct moment when Gomamon told me to admit that Mimi was charming. Which of  
course, I wanted to, but I didn't want Mimi to know what I thought of her, but then I  
wasn't even sure if I thought she was charming, but then I totally confused myself.  
  
The rest, they say, is history. We eventually all got back together and defeated the Dark  
Masters and Apocalymon. The Digiworld was safe and we returned home, with a price.  
The portal to the Digiworld was closed forever. We thought we were never going to see  
our Digimon again.  
  
Of course, that changed about a month ago, but you get the idea.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
"Joe!" called his brother Jim from downstairs, "Time to eat!"  
  
"Okay Jim! Be right down!"  
  
Oh, that sucks. I spent the last half hour daydreaming! Now I'm no farther along with  
my homework. Man, that means I'm going to be up all night.  
  
But right now, who cares? I'd better go eat so that I don't miss Mimi's arrival.  
  
Speaking of who cares, let me tell you something. You know, I'm not even expecting  
Mimi to come up to me and give me a hug. But you never know... stranger things have  
happened. But I know better not to expect anything. That's how you set yourself up for  
failure.  
  
"Joe!" Jim yelled again.  
  
I'd better go. Dinner awaits! And then, Mimi awaits! My perfect girl awaits.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 9/15/01  
  
  



	6. Pt. 1-5: Sisterly Love (Yolei's POV)

"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 5 - Sisterly Love  
(As told by Yolei, in her point of view)  
  
I've been watching Season 2 continuously, even in repeats, in order to get a better feel for  
the personalities of the four new Digidestined. That's something that has escaped me for  
some time now.  
  
Until now.  
  
Although I can't decide which character I like the most, I have to say that Yolei is the  
most interesting of the bunch. Her sisters keep picking on her. She dreamed for days  
about marrying Ken before discovering that he was the Digimon Emperor. She's got  
such a short fuse that some people are afraid to approach her when she's angry.  
  
And some people wonder why she got the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity... other than  
the fact that she is the only other female Digidestined besides Kari.  
  
One thing I really found interesting was how much she adored Mimi when they first met.  
How she wished that Mimi was her sister so that they could spend everyday together. Of  
course, a scene like that is a potential keg for sprouting rumors.  
  
In this chapter, Yolei and the others find out for the first time about Mimi's visit. You  
won't believe how excited she'll be after hearing this.  
  
"Of course I'll be excited," interjected Yolei. "Mimi and I will be best friends forever!"  
  
I guess, but could you possibly wait until the story starts like everyone else?  
  
"Oh, all right," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She then points towards the  
screen with a look of determination on her face. "But I better be the first one to greet her  
when she arrives!"  
  
Sure, whatever you want Yolei...  
  
Disclaimer: The Digidestined are trademarks of Saban Entertainment and Toei. While  
we await Mimi's arrival in the next chapter, let's watch as the new Digidestined fill out  
their tax returns. So what if they're not even old enough to own houses... being a  
Digidestined is a full time job, you know. I know Cody's paying for all of those kendo  
lessons his grandfather keeps giving him. Must be the prune juice he always buys...  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 12:40 p.m., Odaiba Elementary School  
  
"Yuck! Mystery meatloaf again?" I complained as the lunch lady spooned a ladleful of  
meat slop into a tray. I cringed as she added a handful of soggy French fries before  
handing me the tray. I attempted not to smell the strange meatloaf mixture in front of me  
as I reached into the milk bin for a chocolate milk. Handing over two dollars to the  
cashier, I head out of the serving line and into the main cafeteria.  
  
I walked around, looking for someone to sit with. I glanced to my right and saw my  
classmates, Lorraine and Mandy, sitting at a table. Unfortunately, all of the seats around  
them were full.  
  
"Yolei," came a familiar girl's voice, "Over here!"  
  
I looked a few tables down and spotted Kari waving at me. I smiled as I began walking  
towards her. Upon arriving at the table, I saw that TK and Davis were straddled on either  
side of her, as usual. I took the empty seat on the end, to the right of TK.  
  
"I don't understand why they have to serve us this crap!" I commented.  
  
"I like to think of it as a nice alternative to my dad's cooking," TK replied.  
  
"Guys, be nice," stated the effervescent Kari. "The lunch staff puts a lot of hard work  
into making these meals for us."  
  
"Yeah, right," Davis replies sarcastically, as he uses a fork to twirl some of the slightly  
burnt macaroni and cheese from his tray.  
  
"So," TK began, "are any of you going to check out Sora's tennis match up at the high  
school? It is the regionals, after all."  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't," I answered sadly, remembering that it was my turn to watch the  
convenience store after school.  
  
"I'm going!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
"I'm going if Kari's going," added Davis.  
  
"You're coming too, right TK?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course. Besides, I bet Tai and the others will be there too."  
  
I watched Davis growl quietly to himself as TK and Kari broke off into their own little  
conversation. I decided to take this time to dig into the slop the school was passing off as  
food. Better to eat something than starve all day, I say.  
  
All of a sudden, my thoughts about eating were interrupted by a strange beeping sound. I  
glanced over and saw that Kari was reaching into her backpack. She pulls out her  
D-Terminal and opens it. We all look over and see that the e-mail icon on her screen is  
blinking.  
  
"It's from Izzy!" exclaimed Kari, as she opened the e-mail message. "Izzy forwarded us  
an e-mail from Mimi. It says that Mimi's coming to visit us!"  
  
My eyes lighted up at hearing this. "Mimi? Here?"  
  
"That's awesome!" TK shouted. "What a great time for all of us to reunite and be in one  
place at one time! It's like a Digidestined reunion!"  
  
"Mimi?" Davis stated, somewhat confused. "Who's Mimi?"  
  
"Who's Mimi?" I yelled, getting up out of my seat. "Who's Mimi?" I yelled again as I  
walked over and grabbed Davis by the collar. "You don't remember who Mimi is?"  
  
"Yolei, calm down!" Kari said. "You're attracting attention!"  
  
"Davis," TK told him, "Mimi's the girl in the pink hair. You know, the one you've  
already met twice!"  
  
"Oh, you mean that girl from New York?"  
  
TK nods. "Yes, that's Mimi."  
  
"Really? I thought that was Sora!"  
  
"Did you forget to take your brain enhancing pills this morning?" I yelled at Davis,  
somewhat joking... though I'm sure Davis couldn't tell by the tone of my voice.  
  
"Oh, Mimi? Now I remember! The chick with that Michael dude, right?"  
  
TK sweatdrops. "Yeah Davis... the chick with Michael, right."  
  
"Yolei... can you let go of me now?" Davis asked politely. I looked down and saw that  
my hands were indeed still on the collar of Davis's jacket. I laugh nervously as I release  
him and walk back to my seat.  
  
"What time is she going to be here, Kari?" TK questioned.  
  
"The e-mail says that her plane is scheduled to land at arrive at Tokyo International just  
before seven tonight."  
  
"So I guess we're going down to greet her, huh?"  
  
Kari smiles back at TK, replying with an affirmative head nod.  
  
I can't believe it! It feels like just yesterday that I was talking to Mimi and flirting with  
her friend, Michael. Say... whatever happened to that date that I was supposed to go on  
with Michael? He didn't call me that Saturday night.  
  
Ah, forget him. I'm more concerned about seeing Mimi again then that jerk. Mimi is  
sweet, compassionate, and beautiful. No wonder she has so many friends. She just  
seems to raise everyone's spirits whenever she's around. And the way she dresses! Who  
would have ever thought that New York was so fashion savvy?  
  
I remember the first time I went into the Digiworld. I was so happy when we got a  
change of wardrobe. If only I could have clothes that cool in the real world. I have to  
admit, though, it didn't do much for Cody and Davis. The clothes made Cody look like a  
girl. As for Davis... well, I think they made him look that much more dorky. Seriously!  
To think Davis could pass himself off as a fighter pilot. Please! If we were in a war and  
he was in one of the first planes to take off, he'd be the first one down. Not because  
someone shot him down, but because he probably ran the thing into a mountain or sand  
dune or something else like that.  
  
Anyway, back to Mimi. I remember the first time I met her. I looked up to her as my  
older sister. She'd be much nicer and cooler than the sisters I have now. We'd go out  
every weekend and spend our weekly allowances on anything that we could get our hands  
on. The amazing thing is that she's only a year or so older than I am! At first glance,  
some people would think that Mimi's already a sophomore in high school. But once they  
get to know her, they discover that she's a carefree teenager who likes to have fun.  
  
What I wouldn't give to be as popular as Mimi. She's got the coolest friends, the coolest  
outfits, and any boy in school would give an arm and a leg just to even get the chance to  
talk to her, let alone get a date! Boy, I bet she gets a lot of those. She probably ends up  
rejecting a lot of guys just because there are so many after her. I'd like to be just like her  
one day.  
  
But I know that's not going to happen. Just look at me! My figure isn't all that great, I  
wear glasses whose lenses are as big as the bottom of empty coke bottles, and I can't do a  
thing with my hair! Sometimes I'm afraid to talk to anybody because they might laugh at  
me. I know that sounds out of character for me, but I just couldn't take all the nasty  
things that were being said about me.  
  
Luckily, I have a few good friends I can rely on whenever I'm down. Like Kari, TK,  
Davis, and Cody, for example. I've grown the closest to Cody, but that's because we've  
lived in the same apartment complex for the past few years, just on different floors. But  
as for the others, I only met them recently, when Tai sent me that weird message from the  
Digiworld. Of course, I had no idea what the Digiworld was at the time. Since then, I've  
gotten to know them... at least enough so we would all be comfortable hanging out with  
each other. Davis, of course, doesn't have that much of a brain. He's always after Kari's  
affections, but I think that TK already has a thing for her. TK just moved to our district  
this year, but it seems that the two of them had met before. If not for TK moving here,  
Davis and Kari would probably already be going out.  
  
Still, I long for love. Sure, I get it from my parents and my annoying older siblings, but  
for me, that's not enough! I need someone to hold and caress me when I need love, to  
tell me everything's going to be alright when I do something wrong, and to celebrate with  
when I pass a test or something like that. At least in a sisterly kind of way, I'm expecting  
Mimi to fulfill that role for me. I know she lives halfway across the world, but she can  
do something that none of my fellow siblings would ever do. Actually, two things. Give  
friendly advice and never hassle me for anything I do with any of my friends. I swear  
that my siblings are so nosy! They always want to know what I'm doing every second of  
my life. Can't a girl have any privacy?  
  
Mimi Tachikawa and Yolei Inoue... the ideal sisters. You know, we would be the model  
for sisters in the world everywhere. Speaking of sisters, I wonder if Mimi has any?  
  
"Yolei? Yolei? Are you in there?"  
  
I woke up from my daydream to see TK staring at me in the face. I fell out of my seat as  
Kari giggled at me.  
  
"Nice to see you're still in the living world," TK said.  
  
"Why'd you wake me?" I asked. "I was having the perfect daydream."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked me as I got back into my seat. "Sorry about that, but there's no use  
eating that food of yours if it's cold."  
  
"What were you dreaming about, Yolei?" prompted Davis.  
  
"Huh?" I said, not noticing that I was blushing. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Then why are you blushing? You're not thinking about marrying Ken again, are you?"  
  
"Me? Of course not! That creep, the Digimon Emperor, is pure evil! The way he treats  
those poor Digimon is so inhumane!"  
  
"Then who were you daydreaming about?"  
  
I sigh as I seemingly blurted out Mimi's name. TK, Kari, and Davis look at me with  
surprise.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Why would you want to daydream about Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah! Isn't she a girl?"  
  
"What? I didn't daydream about her that way! It's nothing romantic!"  
  
"Then what?" Davis asked.  
  
"Just thinking about how nice it would be if Mimi was my sister."  
  
"Your sister?" the three of them exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Don't you already have a sister?" Davis asked obliviously.  
  
"Yeah, but none as nice or sweet as Mimi."  
  
"Nice? Sweet? Remember how she blew me off the first time we met?"  
  
  
[Flashback - Episode 60 "Family Picnic"]  
  
"Izzy told me about all of you," Mimi said.  
  
Davis tips his goggles to Mimi as he gives her a personal introduction. "Hi! I'm Davis!"  
  
"He especially told me about you," Mimi replied, quickly taking a step back.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
"I was trying to be friendly, that's all," cries Davis.  
  
"You were trying to hit on her," TK said.  
  
"What? I was not!"  
  
"I saw your eyes bug out when you first saw her. You thought she was charming, didn't  
you?"  
  
"I did not! Wait, maybe she was charming, but still... I don't know! Hey! The only girl  
for me is Kari! Where did all of this talk about Mimi come from?"  
  
All Kari and I could do was laugh. We couldn't believe how much of a fool Davis was  
making himself out to be. Suddenly, the bell to end our lunch period rang. We quickly  
gathered our things and went to dump our trays. We all had to hurry because we didn't  
want to be late for class. Especially me. Today, our class presentations on the Animal  
Kingdom were scheduled to continue. I couldn't wait to hear Mitchell's report. He said  
his report was going to be on hawks. Needless to say, I was excited.  
  
After school, I skipped along happily as I began to head out. On my way out, though, I  
met Cody coming out of his class. I decided to inform him of the good news.  
  
"Hey Cody, guess what?"  
  
"Oh, hi Yolei. What's going on?"  
  
"Mimi's coming into town tonight!" I exclaimed happily.  
  
"Mimi? Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yep! She just earned enough money to make another trip!"  
  
"That's good. She's so sweet to take time out of her summer vacation for us."  
  
"Oooohhh... does someone have a crush on Mimi?"  
  
Cody blushed. "Crush? What are you talking about? I'm not interested in dating yet."  
  
"Oh come on Cody, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone you like her!"  
  
"I don't like her!"  
  
"Sure. And Davis swam the English Channel last night."  
  
"Hey! At least I'm not like TK and Kari!"  
  
"Yeah, but those two are meant for each other."  
  
"Now, if only those two would realize that."  
  
"Right... in a million years! They're as stubborn as Davis's attempts to break them up!"  
  
We laughed as we made our way out to the courtyard. We saw TK wave goodbye to Kari  
and Davis before turning towards us as the duo walked home. The three of us then  
headed off the way to the apartment complex where we live.  
  
"I told Davis and Kari to meet in the lobby of our apartment complex at five thirty," he  
told us.  
  
"That's fine by me," Cody replied. "I would have already had my kendo lesson and  
dinner by then. What time is Mimi coming in anyway?"  
  
"Seven," I quickly replied.  
  
"So, what are you going to until then, Yolei?" TK asked me.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for Mimi's arrival, that's what!"  
  
"Get ready?" TK stated, confused.  
  
"Why do we need to prepare for Mimi's arrival?" Cody added, equally confused.  
  
"Um... well, she's going to be tired when she gets in, and I'm not so sure she wants to  
spend her first full night back in Tokyo in a motel!"  
  
"You have a point..." TK noted, agreeing with me.  
  
"I'm going to see if my parents wouldn't mind having Mimi stay with us... at least for  
tonight," I added, telling them of my plan.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Cody said, smiling.  
  
"I know! That's why I'm the resident genius of our Digidestined!"  
  
I laughed, obviously not knowing that this sudden outburst of power from me was  
making both Cody and TK jealous. But what did I care? If there was any opportunity to  
get to know Mimi better, than this is it!  
  
After some prying, I convinced my parents to prepare one of the guest rooms for Mimi...  
though they told me that Mimi couldn't stay any longer, because our uncle and aunt from  
Buffalo were coming over for a visit this weekend, and they had first priority on the room  
since they were members of the family.  
  
I spent the rest of the time preparing the guest room and myself for Mimi. After making  
sure the guest room was clean and the bed was prepared, I decided to take a shower.  
Once out, I got dressed into a light green 'Hello Kitty! short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. I  
then combed my hair, filed my nails, and cleaned my glasses. I then decided to lie on my  
bed and relax until it was time to meet the others.  
  
The next thing I knew, I saw Davis jumping up and down on my bed. My first reaction  
was to scream, then get out of the bed. In the process, I nearly make Davis fall off, but  
he manages to catch himself.  
  
"Davis! What are you doing in my room?" I asked him angrily, well aware that my room  
was dirty with books and clothes scattered all over the place, especially a few of my  
private undergarments.  
  
"Well, we're trying to get you! Don't you know what time is it?"  
  
"Damn it Davis, my room isn't exactly clean, you know!"  
  
"So? Mine's as bad as yours, if not worse."  
  
Obviously, Davis had not gotten the point, and who knew how long he had been in my  
room. He probably had enough incriminating evidence against me for blackmail, if he  
wanted too. I then glanced at the clock and gasped in shock. It read 5:52.  
  
Without even looking back, I ran past Davis and out of the room. I headed right for the  
front door. I quickly say goodbye to my mother, who was at the door. Once outside, I  
saw the others. I grab Cody by the hand and sprint off, running for the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" TK yelled after me.  
  
"We have to wait for Davis!" Kari yelled, although she probably thought she'd never  
have to say those words.  
  
"Mimi! I'm coming Mimi!" I yelled, ignoring the duo as I started pulling Cody down the  
stairs.  
  
By the time I reach the bottom of the floor, TK, Kari, and Davis are coming out of the  
elevator. I groan in disbelief as I release my grip on Cody, who is panting heavily after  
dragging him down a dozen floors or so.  
  
"We'll get there in time, Yolei," TK commented, calming me down. "Just relax!"  
  
I decided that I needed a breather too, so I joined Cody in heavy panting for several  
minutes.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't taking a nap, Yolei!" Davis shouted.  
  
At this point, I remembered that he had been in my room. I manage to right myself and  
go over to Davis. Once again, I grab Davis by the collar, this time prying him up against  
the wall.  
  
"Davis, you better not have taken anything out of my room!"  
  
"Why would I want to take anything out of your room?"  
  
"You don't enter a girl's room unannounced, especially if it's dirty!"  
  
"Like I said, it wouldn't have happened if you had been awake!"  
  
By this time, TK and Kari were attempting to get between us. Kari managed to pry my  
hands from Davis's collar so she could pull me back, while TK helped dust Davis off.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" Davis yelled at me.  
  
"You're the one who's crazy!" I yelled back. "What if I had fallen asleep naked,  
dummy? Don't you even consider the consequences before you come barging into  
someone's room?"  
  
"Well, then it's your fault for sleeping naked and leaving your door unlocked."  
  
The rest of us gasp at Davis's comment. At that point, I pretty much lost it. I broke free  
of Kari, went over to Davis, and slapped him across the face so hard that he fell to the  
ground.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Davis yelled, touching the spot where I had slapped him as he slowly got  
up.  
  
"Take that, you pervert!" I yelled at him, getting ready to break out into a fight if he  
dared say a word back to me.  
  
"Yolei!" Kari shouted, running over and re-restraining me. Cody, who had now caught  
his breath, went over to help TK with Davis.  
  
"I know you want to protect your privacy Yolei, but you don't have to knock Davis's  
head off!" TK stated with unwavering eyes. It was then that I had realized what I had  
done. I relaxed and attempted to calm down. Kari pulled me away to a nearby bench  
while Cody and TK continued to console Davis. We both sat down as Kari continued to  
comfort me.  
  
"TK's right, you know?" she said. "Maybe Davis doesn't always think with his head, but  
that's no excuse to go and beat him up for it."  
  
I nod sadly. "I know. It's just that I didn't want him touching any of my private  
things..."  
  
Kari patted me on the back. "I know exactly how you feel. Earlier this month, I had to  
start locking my door when I slept because Tai would try to sneak into my room. He  
keeps claiming that he doesn't feel comfortable unless he knows I'm safe."  
  
I smile. "That's so sweet. Somewhat weird, but sweet."  
  
"Yeah... until he started searching my drawers to make sure I wasn't buying cigarettes or  
something like that. I yelled at him for invading my privacy. Sure, I was mad. But  
there's no way I'd go and hit him like you did. Sometimes, guys can be like that. They  
may be overprotective or a little brainless. Unfortunately, my brother's a bit of both, but  
I consider that to be a good thing."  
  
I laughed out loud at that comment. Kari gave me that 'You can't really be laughing at  
that' look.  
  
"Come on, you have to admit it's funny!" I exclaimed.  
  
Kari smiles. "I guess it is a bit funny."  
  
We share a good hearty laugh for a minute. After that we share a big hug, as Kari pats  
me on the back.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine. Just be careful with your outbursts, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Good. What do you say? Ready to go to the airport and see Mimi?"  
  
"You bet! Let's go!"  
  
The two of us get back and head over to the guys. We see that TK, Cody, and Davis are  
waiting for us. I decide to make peace and apologize.  
  
"Look Davis," I said, extending my hand out to him, "I'm sorry for slapping you. I was  
just concerned about my privacy and I got a little out of hand, that's all."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Davis replied back, "I shouldn't have entered your room without your  
permission. I know I always don't think before I act, but I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Wow! Davis is actually apologizing to me? I must be dreaming! I must be! Okay Yolei  
girl, get a grip. Just shake hands and act like you're sorry. Why should I act like I'm  
sorry? I am sorry!  
  
"It's no big deal," I said. Then pointing to the red spot on Davis's left cheek, I added,  
"Did it really hurt that much?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way," Davis responded, still rubbing the spot, "I'll remember never  
to get you mad, ever! I don't think I'd be able to live after another one of your slaps."  
  
We all laugh hysterically at Davis's comment. Davis then stops laughing.  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"Oh," I squeaked, as the rest of us ceased our laughter. "No hard feelings, right?"  
  
Davis smiled back at me. "No hard feelings."  
  
We finally shook hands with each other. But I couldn't resist pulling Davis in and giving  
him a big hug. It was only for a brief second, just long enough for the others to start  
laughing, but short enough to pull Davis out before he realized where I had buried his  
face.  
  
We hit the road, walking in hopes of getting to the airport before Mimi gets there.  
Halfway there, we spot Matt just ahead of us. He's carrying a bouquet of roses. Must be  
for Mimi, I bet. Sigh... Mimi... we'll be together again soon. My loving soon-to-be new  
and only sister. We walked up to him when we realized that he was daydreaming.  
  
"All I'm saying is that it pays to wait," Matt seemed to say to himself. "Because you  
never know what might happen to the girl of your dreams. She'll be there one minute  
and gone the next."  
  
"You know," began Davis, to my surprise, "I still don't understand why you told me  
that."  
  
Snapping out of his daydream, he turns and sees us walking with him.  
  
"Gee Matt," began my brother TK, "I didn't know you had that much of a crush on  
Mimi."  
  
"Mimi," I sighed, blushing at the sound of her name.  
  
"What's with her?" Matt asked, not aware that he was pointing at me.  
  
"Beats me," Cody replied. "She's been like this ever since Izzy e-mailed us at lunch,  
telling us that Mimi is coming into town again."  
  
"Say," Kari stated, "what's with the roses?"  
  
Matt then blushes and realizes that he had been holding the roses in my hand in plain  
sight the entire time. Realizing that it was too late to hide it, he sighed and told us the  
truth.  
  
"They're for Mimi."  
  
"I see," I stated, elbowing Matt in the ribs a few times. "Trying to impress her, are we?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered, smiling. "Besides, it'll make up for last time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kari said, remembering Mimi's visit a few weeks ago.  
  
"I think you had band practice all day that day," TK added.  
  
"She visited on a Saturday, you know," Cody also added.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to miss her this time," Matt said aloud. "I'm going to go up to her  
and tell her how I feel. And if she already has a boyfriend, then I'll just prove to her that  
I'm better than he is."  
  
"Yeah!" Kari cheered. "That's the spirit!"  
  
"Say," Davis thought to himself. "If it can work for Matt and Mimi, maybe it'll work for  
me and Kari."  
  
"I know that look on his face," I told Cody. "He's thinking of another way to impress  
Kari."  
  
"When is he going to learn that she likes TK?" Cody retorted.  
  
Overhearing this, both TK and Kari blush in response. They turn around and yell at  
Cody.  
  
"I'm not in love with him/her!"  
  
"Sure you're not," I snickered.  
  
Of course, Davis gets into the argument. Just like that, TK and Davis are at each other's  
throats over Kari again.  
  
"It's six fifteen guys," Matt said, looking at his watch. "We'd better hurry if we're going  
to get to the airport to see Mimi's plane get in."  
  
We continued our journey to the airport. Kari was probably nervous, as she had TK  
holding onto her right hand and Davis onto her left hand. Matt was too busy thinking  
about Mimi that we had to stop him several times to make sure he didn't get run over by  
a car. That was mostly Cody's job, but the rest of us helped out. I at least kept myself  
aware of my surroundings as I thought about Mimi.  
  
Imagine... only a few more minutes and then I'd get to see her again.  
  
Realizing that we had gotten to the point where we had to be in a vehicle of some sort to  
get into the airport grounds, we quickly called two taxis. Matt piled into the first, with  
Davis and TK still attached to Kari. That left Cody and I to share the second cab alone.  
Cody sat the short four minute ride to the terminal in silence, while I continued to think  
about Mimi.  
  
I have an entire itinerary planned out for you and I, Mimi. We're going to have the time  
of our lives tomorrow! I hope you brought your walking shoes...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 9/22/01  
  



	7. Pt. 1-6: The Day Everyone Fell in Love w...

  
  
"Courting Miss Mimi"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents  
PPrologue  
1In Love with the New Girl - Michael's POV  
2More Than Just Friends? - Matt's POV  
3The Argument - Izzy's POV  
4The Perfect Girl - Joe's POV  
5Sisterly Love - Yolei's POV  
6The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me - Mimi's POV  
  
Part 6 - The Day Everyone Fell in Love with Me  
(As told by Mimi, in her point of view)  
  
Well folks, the big day of discovery has arrived.  
  
What exactly is Mimi in for when she arrives at the airport? Who will be the first to put  
their arms around her? And how will the rest of the gang react? Well, the only way to  
find out is to keep reading, folks!  
  
I bet you can't wait to see the look on Mimi's face! Me neither...  
  
Disclaimer: This fanfic is brought to you by Saban, the official dubbers of "Digimon:  
Digital Monsters," no matter how good (or bad) of a job you think they are doing.  
Speaking of which, Sora is attempting to sue them for giving Mimi more air time than  
her. Yeesh... as if being a tennis superstar wasn't enough for her...  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 4:30 p.m. (Tokyo Standard Time), Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean  
  
I quietly yawned to myself. We had left Los Angeles a few hours ago, after an hour long  
stop there... which personally, I thought was useless since I had gotten tickets on a plane  
that did not require a transfer there.  
  
But after we were in the air, I was content with sitting back and relaxing with the time I  
had left before the plane was scheduled to land in Tokyo. In fact, I should be sleeping  
right now. It's two thirty in the morning according to my Digivice. Oh yeah, that's  
right... it's still set for Eastern Standard Time.  
  
Let's see... if I'm right, we should land there around five in the morning, New York time.  
But then that makes it seven in the evening in Tokyo, right? I hope so... 'cause that's the  
time I told Izzy and the others I was coming in.  
  
I yawned again and contentedly settled on Michael's lifeless body next to me. Okay, so  
he wasn't exactly lifeless. He was breathing, but fast asleep. He must be comfortable,  
resting his head on that pillow of his, which is on the window. Although I can say that he  
can't be comfortable with his back arched the way it is. I'd sure be uncomfortable in his  
spot. But mine isn't any better. Because I'm sitting in the seat by the aisle, I have to  
sleep sitting up. And this pillow behind my head isn't making things any better, either.  
  
Hmmm... maybe I should have waited a couple more weeks to get enough money for  
seats in first class. Then again, two ordinary teenagers probably would feel out of place  
with all the businessmen, diplomats, and whomever else may travel up there.  
  
It's too late to worry about all of that, though. Right now, I need to focus on getting  
some sleep. But I just can't! Maybe it's because I'll be seeing the old gang for the first  
time since moving. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari too! And those new  
Digidestined as well. Davis, Yolei, and Cody... those were their names, I think.  
  
That reminds me... I hope to learn more about Yolei. She seemed very interested in me  
the first time I saw the group a few weeks ago. I'm dying to find out why. I also have  
somewhat of an interest in Cody. He seems so quiet and introverted... kinda like how Joe  
and Izzy were when we in the Digiworld three years ago. If it's any consolation, at least  
he doesn't freak out at the sight of blood or keep his nose stuck in his computer.  
  
Don't even ask about Davis... I can tell right off the bat what a person's like when I meet  
them for the first time before they even open their mouth. He's similar to Tai in a way...  
but at least Tai was bearable! Davis seems too impulsive, sometimes opening his big  
mouth before he even thinks of the consequences. That, and his infatuation with Kari.  
Doesn't he know Kari and TK were meant to be together? Then again, I think those two  
are the only ones who don't know that. Well, them and Davis, naturally.  
  
Let's see... what else did Izzy tell me about the gang? Oh yeah...  
  
I heard Sora and her mom are hanging out together a lot more. I'm glad that they finally  
reconciled their differences. But seriously, I was probably the last person to think that  
Sora would work at a flower shop! Three years ago she would've thought of that as  
unbearable. With her being a tomboy and everything. I think Tai liked Sora because of  
that. But I wonder how he feels now that Sora has grown up and explored her feminine  
side a bit more.  
  
Speaking of Tai, I heard he's still the best when it comes to soccer. Izzy told me that  
Tai's even shown some of the varsity high school players a few things. I wouldn't be  
surprised if I see Tai playing soccer on the national team in five years or so.  
  
Matt, Joe, and Izzy have changed a lot too. Matt plays the guitar in his own band.  
They're good, I heard. Joe actually decided to go through with his dad's wishes and  
actually become a doctor! That's pretty surprising. And Izzy... now that you mention it,  
Izzy's still Izzy. Doing all of that stuff on his computer that I really don't understand. I  
could never spend as much time on the computer as he does. Unless I was chatting with  
my friends. That's different.  
  
I pull a picture out of my pocket. In it, I see the five of them. From left to right, it's  
Sora, Joe, Tai, Matt, and Izzy. They're all dressed in those green school uniforms of  
theirs. Seriously, what type of school has green uniforms? Yuck!  
  
You know, I just thought of something. I wonder how Matt is feeling after I dumped him  
last year. I know... a few of my friends would probably be angry at me. I know they'd  
say something along the lines of 'You dumped a guy that cute? Are you nuts?'  
  
Now, if one of them were to ask me that question right now, I'd probably say that I was  
nuts. I can't believe how big of a mistake that was! I'm not saying that Matt is my one  
and only, so to speak, but that this guy was such a jerk. Just thinking about the guy  
makes me regret the day I introduced myself to him...  
  
  
[Flashback - September 4, 2000, Maple Birch High School]  
  
It was my first day of seventh grade. You see, I had gone to a private school to finish my  
last two years of elementary school. But then my parents realized that it cost too much to  
go there. That, and the fact that I was completely failing English. What do you expect?  
I'm from Japan!  
  
Anyway, I was free to wear whatever I wanted. Of course, my number one outfit was  
that long pink dress that I wore in the Digiworld all those years ago. You know, the one  
with the matching gloves, the tan colored hat, and the white shoes. The one I'm amazed  
still fit me at that time. Sigh... I guess I'm what science would call a late bloomer.  
  
But back on topic. At first sight, I look like an ordinary seventh grader, entering high  
school for the first time. You know what that means... I'm a target for every senior class  
prank you can think of, and then some. But usually incoming seventh graders have  
someone from their elementary school here with them, so they already have an  
established friend or two. Being the only transfer from a private school to a public  
school among the incoming seventh graders has its distinct disadvantages.  
  
Speaking of being a target...  
  
"Hey you! The girl in pink!"  
  
I glance ahead of me and see a half dozen guys, all dressed in leather, staring me down.  
My first thought was that they were seniors. Yikes! My second thought was that they  
were all members of a local gang. Double yikes! What did I do to deserve this? I'm  
only twelve!  
  
I tried to ignore them as I walked past, but then they started whistling and calling me pet  
names and other stuff like that. Being the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, I was about to  
give them a piece of my mind. Unfortunately, someone stepped in my way. A light  
skinned, auburn haired girl with pigtails, to be exact. She was dressed in a sunshine  
yellow tank top and a short white skirt. If I didn't know any better, she knew these guys.  
  
"Manny!" she yelled at the leader, the one who had made the first pass at me.  
  
"Angela!" Manny exclaimed, stepping back as if he was afraid of her or something.  
  
"You guys always have to pick on the seventh graders, don't you?"  
  
"That's what twelfth graders do, Angie!"  
  
Angela grumbled to herself. Something tells me she didn't like to be called Angie.  
  
"You should know," she retorted, "that's what you've been for the past three years!"  
  
The others began to snicker, until Manny turned and glared at them. They quickly  
retract.  
  
"Well," Manny replied, "I think this will be the year I get out of this godforsaken place."  
  
"Class of 2001, eh? Tell you what... I'm graduating this year too, so if I see you at MSG  
in June, I'll be your girl forever. Okay?"  
  
Manny began to jump for joy. "Sure thing! I'll be there!"  
  
Angela smirked as she began to pull me away from them. "We'll see."  
  
"By the way, can I have that girl you're holding until you're available?"  
  
"Get a life."  
  
I couldn't believe it! Angela stood up to those guys like she was their mother! Wait...  
did she just say she was graduating this year? That's just great... one minute I'm being  
taunted by one senior. The next, I'm being dragged to who knows where by another!  
  
"I apologize for that," she said to me, still pulling me along. "Manny and his gang are a  
bunch of punks. Anyone who associates with them can expect a few run-ins with the  
police before they graduate from here."  
  
"Oh," I replied, not knowing how to respond. "I could've handled it myself."  
  
"Girl, don't kid yourself. A seventh grader trying to talk down a senior? That's like my  
baby brother trying to tell me to do his half of the chores and saying that he'll make up  
for it. It never happens!"  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm Angela. Angela Allison Abercrombie. Yeah, I know, that makes my  
initials AAA. You won't believe how many people make jokes of it."  
  
"Huh? Why would they make fun of you because your initials are AAA?"  
  
Angela stopped and gave me a strange look. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Well, I lived here in the Bronx area for the past two years, but I went to a private  
school."  
  
"And before then? You've got quite the accent, I'll tell ya that. But I can't quite place  
my finger on where you're from."  
  
"Oh. I'm from Japan, actually. The Odaiba district of Tokyo, to be exact."  
  
"Tokyo? You mean you're an exchange student?"  
  
"No... my family moved here two years ago after something that had happened there."  
  
"Bad neighborhood, huh?"  
  
I laughed nervously. "You could say that." What? You expect me to tell her that  
Digimon invaded Tokyo and started wreaking havoc while Myotismon, a vampire  
Digimon, hunted for the eighth Digidestined, Tai's sister, Kari? Like she'd believe me.  
Heck, my parents still didn't believe it. That's why we moved. They were afraid that  
something like that might happen again.  
  
"Well, NY ain't any better, sister."  
  
"I don't know why my parents picked New York. I would've been satisfied with Hawaii.  
We went there for a vacation the summer before we moved here."  
  
"No offense, but I don't have time for your life story. We're going to be late if we don't  
hurry. By the way, seventh graders are assigned homerooms in the lower gym."  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
She stops right by the door entering the multi-purpose room. I later found out that one of  
the purposes of the room was as a cafeteria. Anyway...  
  
"Go to the end of this hall and make a right. Turn right after the first set of double doors,  
through another set, and head downstairs. The entrance to the lower gym is on your right  
at the bottom."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"By the way, I never did catch your name."  
  
"My name's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
She gave me a puzzled look before shaking her head in disbelief. "Let's just call you  
Mimi for now, okay?"  
  
"Um... sure."  
  
"By the way, I've got some great friends I'd like you to meet. You doin' anything after  
school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good! Meet me out in the courtyard at two forty five."  
  
"Courtyard?"  
  
"Don't worry... you'll find it. Gotta go... good luck on your first day, Mimi!"  
  
With that, Angela goes into the multi-purpose room to join her friends. I follow the  
seventh graders down to the lower gym. There, we were assigned homerooms and  
lockers. We also got our class schedules. The classes weren't so bad, but lunch bothered  
me. My lunch wasn't until one fifteen! And then they only give us twenty five minutes.  
  
I was much happier after school that day, though. Despite the fact that some of my  
teachers assigned me homework already, I had gotten to know a good number of seventh  
grade girls. A few of them had heard about the school's fashion club and were debating  
whether or not to try and join. If only I didn't have that commitment to meet Angela.  
  
I got a pleasant surprise, though. It turns out that Angela was the president of the fashion  
club! They were having their yearly orientation meeting today and I was personally  
invited to it! That's as good as actually being a member already! Not that becoming a  
member was that hard. You had to be good looking, not extremely smart or as dumb as a  
doornail, and wear the hippest clothes.  
  
Believe it or not, that was the day I got my makeover. This is how I became the new  
Mimi Tachikawa. They picked out the red, white, and blue blouse with a star across the  
chest. They picked out the matching white skirt to go with it. The tennis shoes they got  
me weren't bad, either. They also picked over a dozen other outfits, just for me and the  
other seventh graders. Taking it one step further, they re-did all of our hair and showed  
us how to take good care of our skin, nails, and body. I couldn't even believe they were  
going to dye my hair pink! Not to mention put yellow star stickers all through it. I  
thought it was weird... the only girls that have pink hair are the ones I saw on television  
when I was young. I thought it was something only girls in cartoons had. Boy, was I  
wrong.  
  
But then, I got the shock of my life...  
  
Angela and a few of the others, including Cissy, one of the girls in my life science class,  
walked with me home. I guess they wanted to see what my house looked like. On the  
way, we ran into this fine young boy. He was dressed in a suit and top hat and  
everything! He looked like a high schooler, but none of the older girls knew him.  
  
What happened next was quite a blur. The guy had walked over to us and asked if he  
could speak to me. He then began complimenting me on just about everything. I was  
blushing so much I could swear the blood was rushing to my head!  
  
It turned out that the guy was Phil Fitzgerald. Okay, not the most original name, but a  
name's a name. He was a sophomore at our school, but he had transferred here from  
someplace called Bismarck, North Dakota... wherever that is. His dad was in the United  
States army, so he had been raised to be one of the most refined gentlemen of his  
generation ever. I fell instantly in love with him.  
  
Back then, of course, I was still having my daily chats with both Matt and Izzy. I didn't  
dare tell them about Phil, though. I wasn't sure how they would react.  
  
Angela and the others occasionally warned me about guys like him... that this was all just  
an act, so they could get on my good side. Then, when I least expected, they'd swoop in  
and go all out. That's what they called a 'one and out' syndrome. In simpler terms, as I  
see it, one night and then he's gone for good.  
  
Of course, being me and not knowing anything about American boys... did I mention my  
private school was an all girls school... I went ahead without any worries.  
  
Our first official date was September 15th... the day I stopped my regular talks with Matt  
and Izzy. I still kept in touch with Sora, though. Although I'm sure that neither of them  
ever thought about asking Sora where I had been all that time? Anyway, things went as  
normal as can be. We had dinner together, went to see a movie, and then he dropped me  
off at home. I also had my first kiss that night. A short one, but a kiss nevertheless.  
  
Over the next few weeks, the relationship between Phil and I blossomed. Almost every  
guy in school was cheering Phil on for 'scoring' with a seventh grader, while every girl in  
school reprimanded me for dating someone older than me. But we didn't care. As long  
as we were both happy, nothing else mattered.  
  
Then came that fateful night...  
  
It was a Saturday night, about two months after our first date. We had done the regular  
routine... dinner, movie, and a ride home, ended with a kiss. But Phil wanted much more  
than a kiss now. I don't remember the exact words that we exchanged, but it went a little  
something like this...  
  
"Oh, Mimi. We've been dating for two months now and I think it's time we take our  
relationship to the next level."  
  
"Next level, Phil? What do you mean next level?"  
  
"You don't know? This is the part where we go up to your room and do the dirty bird! I  
thought you were a smart girl!"  
  
"I don't know what a dirty bird is, but it can't be good!"  
  
"Oh, come on baby! You bet it's good! You'll enjoy it!"  
  
"No, I won't! Phil!"  
  
"Phil what? Come on! I've pampered you for two months now! You've gotten  
everything you wanted! Isn't it time that I get what I deserve?"  
  
"I know what you think you deserve and I don't think you deserve it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said I'm smart, right? Well, I'm smart enough to know that it's a crime to sleep  
with a minor! And you know that a minor is anyone under 18!"  
  
"No one has to know, baby! It's just you, me, and...  
  
"Me."  
  
Both Phil and I turn and see my father standing at the doorway. He had obviously heard  
our little argument and was going to do something about it.  
  
"Phil," he began, pointing at him, "If I ever see you around my daughter again, I'll have  
you arrested for sexual harassment!"  
  
"You don't have the guts to do that!" Phil yelled back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He yells back into the house. "Honey! Call 911!"  
  
At that point, Phil began to panic. He did the only thing he could do... run home. Once  
he was out of site, I completely collapsed into my dad's waiting arms. Once inside, my  
parents tried to console me and give me a lesson on life. It was well worth it.  
  
I never saw Phil again. Unfortunately, my new outfits began attracting every available  
guy in school... excluding teachers, of course. Oh, and not just seniors either. From  
fellow classmates to the football team's star quarterback, they were all after me. I  
couldn't stand all the attention. It died down after Angela and my parents gave me a few  
more tips about being a girl in high school. Nowadays, the only guys that ogled at me  
every time I walked past them were those that were desperate, those that were geeks, or  
those that were complete jerks. Not any better, I assure you, but at least I didn't have  
someone either following me or trying to get a feel of me every five seconds.  
  
But through it all, I keep thinking of how Phil had attempted to take advantage of me...  
and how much I missed Matt, Izzy, Joe, and the others...  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
Man, if I ever meet another guy like that, I'll slap him right across the face. I don't care  
if it gets me suspended or even expelled from school. I'm tired of guys like him. The  
first thing they do before they even attempt to say hello is look me over using their eyes.  
Half of the time I'm sure they're trying to do that while simultaneously imagining that  
I'm not wearing any clothes! Now how perverted is that?  
  
And then, instead of politely introducing themselves, they try to seduce me using a  
pick-up line. Honestly, how many times does that actually work? Trust me... if you've  
heard one pick-up line, you've heard them all. And some of those lines are so twisted  
and dirty that I'd probably do more than smack the guy who said them.  
  
Heck, I even got one guy, a junior on the school football team, kicked off, as well as  
expelled. That happened when I found this picture in my locker of him and me actually  
'doing it.' Ick! I was so horrified! Even freakier still, he had drawn me exactly to  
proportion! Of course, a certain body part of his was exaggerated...  
  
So how did I know it was him? Well, let me just say that blondes aren't the only ones  
who are stupid. Jocks are just as bad... if not worse. The idiot not only signed his name,  
he wrote it in english, put the number of his jersey on it, and a personal description of  
himself! I mustn't forget the fact that he drew the picture on one of his dad's letterheads.  
Can you imagine a guy who works for CBS raising a son like this guy? Needless to say, I  
was not turned on by this gesture of courtship.  
  
I began to feel normal once I started hanging out with kids my age. We all tend to stay  
away from the upperclassmen, just so we wouldn't get roped into any of their schemes.  
My life was back to the way it was before that first trip to the Digiworld more than three  
years ago. But I couldn't help but wonder what had become of Palmon.  
  
My prayers were answered a few months ago. While walking down the hall after school,  
I began to hear this strange beeping noise...  
  
  
[Flashback - May 23, 2001, Maple Birch High School, 3:05 p.m.]  
  
I was by the computer lab when the beeping began. I opened my bookbag and  
surprisingly found my Digivice in there.  
  
"I thought I had left this on my nightstand this morning! Why did I bring it?"  
  
All of a sudden, I realized that it was my Digivice that was beeping. As I aimed it at the  
computer lab, it began to beep even louder. For some reason, I was feeling curious that  
day, so I decided to go in. My Digivice led me to one of the computer terminals.  
  
That's when I remembered the e-mail that Izzy had sent me a week or two ago. He had  
said that some human calling himself the Digimon Emperor had gained access to the  
previously locked Digiworld. This 'Digimon Emperor' was making slaves out of the  
Digimon while simultaneously sculpting the Digiworld to his liking. When I had first  
read it, I couldn't believe. All that we had fought for three years ago was being nullified  
before our very own eyes. The weird thing is that only Tai has been able to access the  
Digiworld. TK, Kari, and the other new kids have new Digivices that grant them easy  
access. It made me wonder... could my Digivice be useless now as well?  
  
I decided to give it a shot. I aimed my Digivice at the computer screen. The screen  
began to light up before I was suddenly sucked in. I was amazed that it worked, which  
was quite a relief after finding out what Izzy said was real. Oh, I guess I should've  
mentioned that I had gone back home to Tokyo by myself last weekend.  
  
This time around, I got a chance to fully survey the damage down by the Digimon  
Emperor. Palmon gave me a tour around her area.  
  
We made the best of the afternoon, though. We spent some time catching up on what we  
had been doing, without having to worry about getting attacked by a Digimon. Believe it  
or not, the whole thing only took an hour. I said goodbye to Palmon and headed home.  
  
Of course, I didn't expect what happened next.  
  
I had just come out of the monitor. Without thinking to check of making sure I was  
alone, I said my good-byes to Palmon.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Mimi!" Palmon told me cheerfully.  
  
"You're welcome!" I responded, smiling. "Now don't forget to help out the new kids if  
they need it. They can't let their inexperience be their doom! They have to defeat that  
evil emperor! They just have to!"  
  
"Don't worry Mimi. I'll do my best to keep that emperor from putting up any control  
spires in this area."  
  
"Thanks Palmon. Good luck!"  
  
After signing off, I began to head towards the door so I could go home. As I reached for  
the doorknob, I felt as there was someone in the room. I was going to kick myself for  
that. I'd probably have to explain it to them and that could take hours! And I wanted to  
go home now! At that moment, I could have sworn I heard something. I turned to look,  
but all of a sudden my Digivice fell out of my bag and slid across the floor!  
  
I walked over to get it. But as I reached down, my hand had touched someone else's!  
Without even looking at who was below me, I pulled the person out from under the desk.  
Whether or not that was the smartest thing to do, I have no idea. So I did the one thing I  
knew would attract attention. I screamed. As I did, though, I released my grip on my  
Digivice, sending it and the other person flying towards another desk. At that point, I got  
my first good look at him. It was a blond haired boy, about my age. But what was he  
doing under the desk? Gasp! Maybe he was a stalker! But wait... he wanted my  
Digivice too. Maybe he's a thief! Maybe he's a stalker and a thief!  
  
Fearing for my own safety, I grabbed the nearest object and raised it above my head.  
That object happened to be one of the computer room chairs. I walked over to the  
intruder and prepared to bring it down on his head. My best chance to escape unharmed  
was to knock him out before leaving to call the police. Whatever this guy wanted,  
whether it was my Digivice or myself, I was going to make sure he doesn't get it.  
  
"Stop!" the boy screamed at me. Surprisingly, it worked.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, being to question him. "What are you doing here? How long  
have you been here? Why are you spying on me? I want answers now!"  
  
"Chill out," he said, slowly getting up but keeping his eye on me at the same time. "I  
didn't come here to hurt you. I was just passing by when I saw the light from this room,  
and then all of sudden you come jumping out of the computer!"  
  
I knew it! He was just passing by and now he knows my secret! I jumped back in fear,  
dropping the chair in the process. I didn't even hear it crash upon hitting the floor  
because I was thinking of a way to explain it to him. It then came to me...  
  
"You mean you saw me jump out of the computer?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, yeah," he responded nervously.  
  
Suddenly, I came up with an idea. I was going to entice him to throw him off track and  
then I'd snatch my Digivice and make a break for it.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said, seductively walking over to him. I raise my right hand and place  
it on his forehead. After leaving it there for a few seconds, I took my hand off of it.  
  
"You're not sick or anything, are you?" I asked, switching strategies so that it seemed  
that he was out of his mind. "You seem to be a little hot."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I thought I had him in the palm in the mind. But all of a sudden, he changed things up on  
me by making probably the most inappropriate comment one could make at that exact  
moment.  
  
"You know, you're cute."  
  
"Excuse me?" I queried with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't have just said I was cute!  
  
"I said, nice weather we're having, huh?"  
  
Whew... that was a relief. I guess he was just joking. "Oh. I thought you said something  
else."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now," I said, trying to see if he'd let me leave. "I apologize  
for worrying you, if that's all you're thinking about right now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Apology accepted."  
  
Yeah! He's letting me go! All that's left is to get my Digivice. "I guess I'll take that  
back now."  
  
"Sure," he replied with a smile.  
  
I couldn't believe it! I was home free! I reached for my Digivice. But at the last second,  
he pulled it away from me! That wasn't fair!  
  
"Give me that back! It's mine!"  
  
"Just what is it, anyway?" he asked as he opened his hands so that he could get a good  
look at it. He then gasped. I couldn't figure out why he did until he stated the obvious.  
  
"It's a Digivice!" he exclaimed aloud, as I snatched it from him. I huffed at him as I  
began to walk away. At that point, I could've walked out of the room and the whole  
thing would've been over. But my conscience was bothering me. Curse Izzy and his  
curious nature. That's what I get for hanging around with him for so long. I stopped  
dead in my tracks before making a 180-degree turn towards him, slowly. I just had to ask  
him how he knew what it was.  
  
"How did you know that this was a Digivice?" I asked as I held the Digivice up in the air.  
  
"Because I too possess a Digivice."  
  
Before I could ask him any more questions, two teachers burst into the room, thus ending  
our conversation. Thank goodness too... at least I didn't have to explain to him what  
Digimon were.  
  
After we had cleared things up with them, we left. Somewhere along the way, we got  
entrenched into a conversation about our respective Digidestined. That spooked me the  
most... I thought we were the only Digidestined! But to hear him say that there was  
another group of kids here in America nearly made me faint! If there were Digidestined  
here in America, it was safe to say that there were others in different countries around the  
world too. I couldn't believe it myself, but it was true!  
  
I think somewhere along the line from there, we became the best of friends. I found out  
that his name was Michael. Cute name for such a cute boy! Wait... did I just say that he  
was cute? I didn't! Please say I didn't.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
  
To this day, I am still without a boyfriend. Though I have reason to believe that Michael  
thinks that him and I are a couple. I heard all of the rumors going around. Believe me,  
that is not true. Michael is cute, but he's not my type. I don't know... you don't exactly  
fall in love with a guy that is hiding the same secret from me that I'm hiding for him. Of  
course, that secret being that we both have a Digimon.  
  
"Attention!" came a stewardess's voice over the public address system. "Attention,  
please! We will be landing at our destination, Tokyo, Japan, in a few minutes. Please  
put your seats in an upright position and fasten your seatbelts.  
  
I promptly woke up Michael before doing what the stewardess said. I then hung on for  
dear life as the plane came in for a landing.  
  
About five minutes after we landed, they started to unload passengers in our section of  
the plane. Michael hands me my purse from the overhead compartment before pulling  
out his own backpack from it.  
  
We make our way into the airport. As soon as we get out of the gate, I see the whole  
gang waiting for us. Well, the whole gang, minus Tai, Sora, and Joe.  
  
"Mimi!" came the collective yell from the group. I squealed with delight as I ran over to  
hug them. Surprisingly, the first hug came from Kari.  
  
"It's about time, Mimi! I need to ask you a few things!"  
  
"Huh? Oh... sure thing, Kari."  
  
Before anyone else could react, Kari dragged me away to the restroom. Yolei tried to  
follow us, but Kari told her to go away. I wonder why?  
  
Anyway, as I was dragged into the restroom, I could distinctively hear Michael say  
something about chopped liver. Personally, I don't get it.  
  
Kari could have at least given me a chance to say hello to the others.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her as she pushed me into one of the stalls. "You could have at  
least given me a chance to say hi to the others."  
  
"You'll get your chance," she said, closing and locking the stall behind her. "I need  
some advice."  
  
"Advice about what?"  
  
"TK and Davis."  
  
I smiled at her. "Well, you've come to the right place. Why don't we make a night out  
of it?"  
  
"Really!" she said, perking up. "I mean, I'll be taking up one of your two nights here."  
  
"No problem. Now, where to start..."  
  
  
End Part One  
  
Yes, I know what you are thinking. Is this fanfic also going to be part Takari or Daikari?  
Or a combination of both? That, I haven't decided, but the main focus will remain on  
Mimi and ???. Now that all of the set-up is done, it's time for the real fanfic to begin!  
What plans do Michael, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Yolei have for our pink haired Digidestined?  
It all begins with the first installment of Part Two, coming later tonight!  
  
Copyright Date: 10/12/01  
  
  



	8. Pt. 2-1: Three Girls and an American

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 1 - Three Girls and an American  
  
Hello everyone! Freedom Fighter here!  
  
At long last, Part 2 of "Courting Miss Mimi" is about to begin! I'm doing a few things  
different than Part 1, so listen up!  
  
First of all, I will be cutting the length of each chapter roughly in half from how long they  
were in Part 1. That means each chapter will be about 5 - 7 pages of story, or around  
10 - 15 KB of text, give or take a few.  
  
Second, there are currently 10 chapters scheduled for Part 2. What is certain is that a  
new part will be released every few days. The uncertainty lies in whether or not it will  
stay 10 chapters or will there be more or less. Keep an eye on the list as Part 2 continues  
on. I will notify you all when the list above becomes final and official.  
  
Finally, all of the chapters in Part 2 are now third person POV, as in a regular fic. There  
may be some first person POV scenes from time to time, as I see fit in a chapter.  
  
Now that that's all taken care of, let's get back into the story...  
  
Mimi's finally back in Tokyo. So, what do our five candidates for Mimi's affections  
have in store for her? All five candidates will present their plans, but this opening  
chapter will focus mainly on two of them. It probably should be easy to guess which two  
from the title. Oh, and if you don't know who the candidates are, I advise you to stop  
right now! There's no way you should be reading this far ahead! Go back through all of  
Part 1! It is all posted at Fanfiction.net, for those of you interested.  
  
That is all! Let Part 2 begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, any of the Digidestined, or any places mentioned in  
this fanfic, whether they are real or fictional.  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, 7:23 p.m., Tokyo International Airport  
  
Matt, Izzy, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Michael were sitting in the waiting area adjacent  
to Gate 24, where Mimi and Michael had gotten off the plane. Unfortunately, Mimi was  
nowhere to be seen. Kari was gone as well. It seems that Kari had dragged Mimi off to  
the restroom for some unknown reason. The others were getting restless.  
  
"What could be taking Mimi so long?" Matt asked himself. "These roses aren't looking  
so rosy."  
  
Izzy was busy typing away at his computer, wondering how his daydream from earlier in  
the day went wrong. "I guess I can rule out any chance of me growing up to be a psychic.  
I can't believe that my daydream theory was incorrect. To make matters worse, Mimi  
walked off with Kari. Kari! Now what is up with that? Are they doing something  
behind our backs?"  
  
"Mimi didn't talk to me the whole trip," a disappointed Michael noted to himself.  
"Okay, so I was asleep for most of it, but when I was awake, she didn't even say one  
word to me! I thought we were closer than that! Sigh... I guess I'll have to show her how  
much I love her."  
  
"Aaarrrggghhhh!" yelled a very irate Yolei, who stood up, to the surprise of the others.  
"They've been in there long enough! It doesn't take this long to use the restroom! They  
must be planning something! Or maybe... maybe they're dating behind our backs!"  
  
"What?!" TK and Davis yell in unison, never thinking of that particular theory.  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing," Izzy added, stating what he had been thinking just  
a second ago.  
  
"That's nonsense," Matt said. "Unless Kari's been hiding this secret from us, and she'd  
have to be good at it, mind you, there's no way she could be in love with Mimi."  
  
"Besides," Cody began, "that's Yolei's job."  
  
The others gave Yolei a weird look, but she tries to blow it off.  
  
"Me? Yeah, right. As if I would ever fall in love with another girl. I just look up to her  
as a sister, remember?"  
  
The others believe Yolei and forget about her, getting back into their discussion of Kari  
and Mimi. Meanwhile, Yolei pulls Cody to the side.  
  
"I can't believe you nearly blurted out my secret to them!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"It's blatantly obvious," replied a fearless Cody.  
  
"I swear, if someone finds out the truth about me, I'm going to put a virus on your  
computer the size of Tokyo Tower!"  
  
"So? Izzy can always fix it. Besides, I won't have my mom cook any more of those  
cookies you love so much!"  
  
"This is blackmail, Cody! I can't believe you! What will it take to shut you up?"  
  
Cody smirked. "When you fulfill my wildest dream."  
  
Yolei blinked her eyes in confusion. "Did Cody say what I thought he said?" she  
thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Yolei gritted her teeth, but willingly gave in to Cody's demands. "Okay... what do you  
want of me?"  
  
"Oh, it's not me. It's Davis."  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"You know, I think you'd look better as Davis's girlfriend."  
  
"Cody! If this is an attempt to change my mind about Mimi, it's not going to work!"  
  
"You love Davis! I've seen the way you've looked at him! I dare you to ask him out on  
a date!"  
  
"Are you nuts? Me and Davis?"  
  
"Do it, or I spill your secret."  
  
Yolei clenched her fist in anger. Cody had her right where he wanted her and there was  
nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Fine. But next weekend, okay? I want to spend all the time I can with Mimi!"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow? But Mimi..."  
  
"Oh, guys..." Cody began to yell at the others.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Yolei shouted, pulling Cody back. "Davis and I, tomorrow. But if he so  
much as tries to put a hand on me, he won't be the only who gets a beating! Catch my  
drift, Cody?"  
  
As Yolei and Cody make their way back to the group, Mimi and Kari were also rejoining  
them as well.  
  
"Sorry about dragging Mimi away, but it was on personal business," Kari admitted.  
  
"You two aren't in love, are you?" Davis asked stupidly before any of the others could  
stop him.  
  
"In love?" Mimi asked, puzzled.  
  
"Davis, what are you talking about?" Kari added.  
  
"Forget it," said Matt, covering Davis's big fat mouth with TK's help.  
  
"So," Mimi asked, "who am I staying with tonight?"  
  
Yolei quickly raised her hand. "That would be me!"  
  
Mimi smiles in response. "Let's get going then. I want to get unpacked so that we have  
some time to go out tonight!"  
  
The others cheer happily as the group goes to get the rest of Mimi and Michael's luggage.  
They then walk out of the airport and flag down three taxis. Mimi and Yolei quickly pile  
into the first one. Matt, Izzy, and Michael all rush to take the last seat, but the girls  
choose Kari to ride along with them. The three boys reluctantly force themselves into the  
second cab, leaving TK, Davis, and Cody with the last one.  
  
As the three cabs pull away from the terminal, another one pulls in. Out of it steps Joe.  
He runs inside and over to Gate 24, where he questions one of the attendants.  
  
"Excuse me, but has the flight from Los Angeles landed yet?"  
  
"Yes, it has sir. About half an hour ago."  
  
"Did you happen to see a girl with pink hair get off?"  
  
"I think so... she was with a big group of kids, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's them. Where are they?"  
  
"They left a couple of minutes ago, son."  
  
Joe gawked in dismay. "No way!"  
  
Joe quickly ran out of the airport. He looked around for Mimi and the others, but to no  
avail. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he had missed them. Darn his mom and that  
delicious rump roast she cooked for dinner. So much for impressing her...  
  
Over the course of the next hour, the gang makes their way to Yolei's apartment.  
Unfortunately, her family only allows Yolei and Mimi in because of how many of them  
there were. The others wait patiently outside.  
  
"Thanks for allowing me to stay here the night," Mimi said to Yolei as she unpacked a  
few things from her bags.  
  
"No problem. It's too bad my parents won't allow you to stay tomorrow night too."  
  
"That's okay. Sora said she'd hook me up at her place tomorrow. Say... where is she?"  
  
"She had a tennis match, or so Matt says. Tai's with her."  
  
"And Joe? Is he there too?"  
  
"No. He was supposed to be there with us. But he didn't show."  
  
"That's strange. Oh... where's Michael sleeping? He doesn't have a place, you know."  
  
"I thought Michael had already made arrangements with TK!"  
  
"He did? Okay, that's fine then. Michael had told me he had no place to stay."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, what have you guys got planned for tonight?"  
  
"I don't know what the others have in mind, but I'm going to play some miniature golf.  
My older sisters are having a carnival at their school and they invited me to come. They  
have four half-price tickets for me. I take the first ticket and I'd like you to take the  
second."  
  
"Really? I'm not good at golf, mind you, but I wouldn't pass up any opportunity like  
this!"  
  
"Now... all we need is two other players."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Michael and Kari."  
  
"Why them?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid of leaving Michael alone with the boys. Who knows what they'll do to  
him. And Kari needed some tips about dating."  
  
Yolei smiled at her. "So that's what you two were talking about! Is that what Kari  
needed?"  
  
"Yep. Obviously, she has her hands full with TK and Davis. But first," Mimi said,  
holding up the roses that Matt had given her, "we'd better find a vase or something to put  
this in."  
  
"I think that's sweet of him to get you those flowers."  
  
"I know!" Mimi giggled. "Matt is so sweet."  
  
As the duo left the guest room to find something to put the roses in, Yolei began to plan  
out her night in her mind.  
  
"Michael will be only competition tonight," she thought, "so if I can get distract him long  
enough so that he hangs out with Kari, then Mimi's all mine! And the others won't get a  
chance to impress her! Matt may have won the first battle, but I'm gonna win the war!"  
  
After a few minutes, Mimi and Yolei come out of the apartment.  
  
"So," Cody asked, "what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"Well," Yolei began, "my sisters managed to get four half-price tickets for the local high  
school carnival, since they were on the set-up crew."  
  
"Only four?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," Yolei responded.  
  
"So," Davis prompted, "who's going?"  
  
"Well," Yolei began, holding up the tickets, "I thought about it for a minute. Then I  
decided that Mimi, Kari, and Michael are coming with me."  
  
"Huh?" Matt stated, questioning Yolei's decision, as Kari and Michael smile over it.  
  
"Why can't we come along?" Izzy yelled.  
  
"It's not up for debate," Mimi jumped in. "If you must know, it was my decision to have  
Kari and Michael come along with us."  
  
"You guys can still buy regular tickets," Yolei quickly responded. "They're six dollars  
each."  
  
"Six dollars?" Davis whined as he checked his pockets for money. He came up empty.  
Cody, Matt, and Izzy do the same, but they had no money either.  
  
"Hey," TK began, pulling out a few bills from his pocket, "I think I have enough to go."  
  
"Um, TK," Kari spoke up, stopping him, "I don't want you to come with us."  
  
TK gasped in shock. Davis saw this as an opportunity to get Kari on his good side, so he  
quickly snatched the six dollars from TK.  
  
"Well, if you're not going, then I'm going!"  
  
"Davis," Kari sighed, "I don't want you to come either."  
  
Davis was in even more shock. "How could she reject me?" he asked himself, as TK  
snatched his six dollars back.  
  
"Oh, little brother," Matt said, begin to beg, "do you mind if I borrow six dollars?"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Izzy shouted, shoving Matt out of the way. "I was going to ask  
your brother to borrow the six bucks!"  
  
"Who cares who wants to borrow my six bucks?" TK shouted at them. "I'm not giving it  
to either of you." He then turns to Kari. "Why can't I come?"  
  
"It's for personal reasons," she replied, turning to Mimi and Yolei, who nodded in  
succession. "I need some time alone from you and Davis."  
  
Before either TK or Davis could reply, Yolei stepped in. "I'm sorry to break this up, but  
the carnival starts in fifteen minutes! We've got to leave now if we're going to make it  
there on time."  
  
"Agreed," Mimi said, smiling.  
  
Mimi, Yolei, Kari, and Michael walk off, heading down the stairs and on their way to the  
carnival. All the while, Davis tries to figure out why Kari won't let him come with her,  
while Matt and Izzy continue their attempts to get TK to loan them the money to go to  
the carnival and Cody stands there, dumbfounded. After standing there for a few  
minutes, he leaves the group and heads back to his apartment, leaving the foursome to  
figure out what to do next right in front of Yolei's apartment.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe is back at his house, calling all of the Digidestined's houses in order to  
find where Mimi is. So far, though, he's had no luck.  
  
"Come on! Someone should be home by now! Let's see, who's left... TK, Kari, Yolei,  
and Davis. Who should I try next?"  
  
He decides to call Yolei's apartment. Yolei's mother answers the phone almost  
immediately.  
  
"Hello? Inoue residence."  
  
"Mrs. Inoue? It's me, Joe Kido. I'm a friend of your daughter, Yolei." "Uh huh." "I was wondering... is she there?"  
  
"No, she just left for the high school carnival. The girl that's staying with us tonight  
went with her. I think her name's Mimi..." "Mimi! Oh, um, thanks Mrs. Inoue!"  
  
Joe quickly hangs up the phone. As he heads out the door, he runs past his older brother,  
Jim.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to find Mimi! She's at the high school!"  
  
"Why didn't you say so? They're having a carnival tonight, you know." "I know. Yolei's mom told me." "Need a ride? I'm heading down there right now." "Really? You'd do that for me?" "Sure! What are brothers for?"  
  
A few minutes later, Jim and Joe are in Jim's yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Jim starts the  
engine as the car roars to life. He pulls out of the driveway and starts heading for the  
high school.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi," Joe thought to himself. "I'm on the way! I'll show you that I  
haven't forgotten about you."  
  
The car continues down the road, as Joe seems determined to show how much he loves  
Mimi.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 11/21/01 


	9. Pt. 2-2: Fighting for Attention

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 2 - Fighting for Attention  
  
It's back to this series once again! Four, count 'em, four new chapters this time around,  
beginning with this one and one more today, with two more tomorrow.  
  
When we last left this fanfic, Mimi, Yolei, Kari, and Michael are on their way to the  
local high school carnival. Matt, Izzy, and the other Digidestined have been left out to  
dry... all except Joe, who arrived at the airport late and is still trying to track down Mimi.  
Who will gain the upper hand on the competition?  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. And no, Jun does not  
make an appearance in this chapter or any other chapter in this fanfic! So all of you Jun  
lovers get away! Unless you don't mind admiring Davis. That's different.  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, Odaiba High School  
  
Mimi, Yolei, Kari, and Michael had just arrived at the entrance to the carnival. They  
hand over their tickets before entering. Once inside, they start to enjoy the sights.  
  
"So," Yolei began, examining the map that were given at the front gate, "where do you  
guys want to go first?"  
  
"I'm hungry!" Mimi exclaimed. "I guess it's time for my breakfast."  
  
"Me too," Michael added, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"I'm heading over to the Ferris wheel," Kari said. "Want to come, Yolei?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was planning on going with..."  
  
"Good!" Kari said with a smile, dragging Yolei away. "We'll catch up with you two in  
half an hour!"  
  
Yolei continued to protest, but she couldn't break out of Kari's grip.  
  
"Shall we?" Michael asked, leading Mimi off to the nearest noodle stand. There didn't  
happen to be a line, so they could order their food right away. "Any suggestions, Mimi?  
I've never eaten Japanese."  
  
"You're silly. It's just like eating those microwave instant soup cups I've seen at the  
grocery stores in America. Just pick one."  
  
"But I can't read Japanese!"  
  
"Oops. I guess I forgot."  
  
"Maybe I'll just get what you're getting."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"May I take your order?" asked the cheery high school student behind the counter.  
  
"Two orders of East Coast Osaka Noodles, please!"  
  
"It'll take a few minutes. That'll be 1250 yen."  
  
Mimi begins checking her purse... only to discover that she had forgotten to change her  
money at the airport.  
  
"Oh no! All I have are American dollars!"  
  
"Me too!" Michael exclaimed, discovering that he too forgot.  
  
"So much for a good meal," Mimi sighed, dejectedly.  
  
"Then I guess I'd better not deny you it then."  
  
The two turn around and see a blue haired teenager pay for the meal and then some.  
  
"Better make it three orders of East Coast Osaka Noodles."  
  
"Joe!"  
  
Mimi runs over and gives Joe a big hug. That makes Michael a bit jealous.  
  
"I thought you were going to meet me at the airport like everyone else!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but by the time I got there, all of you were already gone."  
  
"If that's the case, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I drove him," said Jim, Joe's old brother, as he walked up to the trio.  
  
"That's so sweet of you!"  
  
"I was on my way here to go to the carnival myself, but when Joe told me about his  
predicament... well, I couldn't exactly let my younger brother let the girl of his dreams  
get away."  
  
Joe begins to blush. "Okay big brother, you've helped enough already!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Jim apologized, realizing that his younger brother had yet to admit his  
feelings for Mimi. "I'm going to go find my classmates. Make sure to find me when  
you're ready to go... okay?"  
  
"I will. Thanks!"  
  
Joe waves goodbye to his brother as he sneaks off to enjoy the carnival. Joe, Mimi, and  
Michael get their bowls full of noodles and head over to a nearby table. Of course, the  
boys sit on either side of Mimi as they begin to enjoy their meal.  
  
"What is in this soup?" Michael asked as he took a sip of his noodles.  
  
"Let's see..." Joe said, beginning to think. "Noodles, chopped up spinach, pieces of crab  
meat, and two small rolls of sushi, cut up."  
  
"Sushi? What's that?"  
  
"Raw fish," Mimi said while picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat. "Man, I  
haven't eaten with these in years!"  
  
Michael's face turned an ugly shade of green. He hopped out of his seat and started  
looking for the nearest bathroom. Mimi and Joe could only laugh at his predicament.  
  
"I forgot that Michael said he had never eaten anything Japanese before," Mimi giggled.  
  
"It probably would've helped if you remembered. I don't think he liked it when you told  
him what sushi is."  
  
"Well, it's his fault for asking!"  
  
Joe and Mimi start to catch up on old times. They were trying to find out what they had  
been up to in the past two years. Elsewhere on the carnival grounds, Yolei had caught  
Joe's appearance while she was up on the Ferris wheel. She was upset over watching Joe  
earn some points with Mimi, but there was nothing she could do. Kari kept dragging her  
from one place to another.  
  
"Come on, Yolei!" Kari said, whining like she was still five years old. "Let's go over to  
the fishing stands!"  
  
"No way!" Yolei shouted. "I'm tired of being dragged around! I want to go back to  
where Mimi is!"  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
As Yolei continues her attempts to escape from Kari, she suddenly gets a brainstorm.  
  
"If I catch a whole bag full of fish, maybe Mimi will pay a whole lot more attention to  
me!" she thought. Kari became quite surprised when Yolei stopped resisting. "Let's go  
fishing!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you want to go there just a minute ago?"  
  
"Of course, but..."  
  
"Let's go then! We've got things to do and places to see! The carnival won't be open all  
night, so let's go, go, go!" Kari was now the one hesitantly resisting as Yolei pushed her  
onward.  
  
Back with Mimi and Joe, who are finishing up their meals just as Michael returns.  
  
"You okay?" a concerned Joe asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Michael yelled back. "I just need to rest for awhile, that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Mimi shouted. "Why don't we find one of those ring toss  
booths? I adore the stuffed animals they always give out to the winners!"  
  
Michael's face suddenly brightened up. He liked the idea. Mimi was practically handing  
him another chance to impress her. Was she really that interested in him?  
  
"Joe, I challenge you!"  
  
"Challenge me?" Joe asked in confusion.  
  
Michael grabs Joe by the arm and starts dragging him towards the nearest ring toss booth.  
  
"Wait, what are you challenging me to?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Hey!" Mimi cried out. "Wait for me!"  
  
It only takes them a minute or so to find a ring toss booth. Michael orders Joe to take all  
of his money and put it on the counter. Joe does so without objection.  
  
"Okay... now what?"  
  
"Like I said before, I challenge you!"  
  
"You mean at a game of ring toss?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
On the wall behind the booth attendants were three rows of poles sticking out. Each row  
was at a certain height and a certain distance away. Michael was looking at the top row,  
which was six inches higher than he was. It was also a good eight feet away. Above the  
pole he was eyeing was a giant stuffed panda bear. He turns to Joe and points at the  
panda.  
  
"First one to get a ring around that pole and win the panda wins Mimi. You game?"  
  
Joe didn't want to reduce Mimi to the status of a simple prize for the winner. But it  
doesn't look like Michael was going to give it up that easily. Joe reluctantly accepts.  
The two boys pay the attendants five yen for three rings.  
  
"You know, this isn't necessary you two. I really don't need that panda. Or any other  
stuffed animal, for that matter. Stop, please!"  
  
Michael and Joe ignore Mimi as they begin throwing ring after ring at the pole in  
question. Mimi could only watched as the two teenagers tried again and again to put the  
ring around the pole, but to no avail.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Kari and Yolei return, only to find Mimi sitting on a  
nearby bench.  
  
"Mimi?" Kari said. "What are you doing over here? And where's Michael?"  
  
"Over there with Joe," Mimi replied, pointing to the booth where the two were still  
dueling.  
  
"When did Joe get here?" Kari queried.  
  
"Just after you two went your separate ways."  
  
"Look at what I got!" Yolei said with a smile, holding up a small plastic bag filled with  
water and two goldfish. "And they're just for you, Mimi!"  
  
"Thank you, Yolei. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Oh Mimi, all of the work I did just to catch these fish is thanks enough for me!"  
  
"I sincerely hope so. It took Yolei twenty minutes to catch just those two!"  
  
"Hey Kari! I don't see you with any fish!"  
  
"And that's only because I gave my five fish to a small girl who was struggling to get  
even one. I didn't want her to go home without anything."  
  
"Five? That's pretty good, Kari."  
  
"Thanks Mimi! I knew you'd think highly of me!"  
  
"Hey! I'm the one that brought you the fish, not Kari!"  
  
"Okay Yolei, settle down! I like the fish!"  
  
All of a sudden, Yolei is knocked out of the way by both Michael and Joe... each of  
whom are holding up a small teddy bear and presenting it to Mimi.  
  
"Oh. What happened to the panda?"  
  
"The attendants got tired of us," Michael began.  
  
"So they just gave us these bears, provided we left them alone," Joe finished.  
  
"Thank you! Both of you!"  
  
Mimi gets up out of her seat and gives Michael and Joe a hug at the same time. This, of  
course, makes Yolei jealous as she rights herself after getting knocked down.  
  
"Wait a minute! I was here first! I have the fish!" Yolei yelled, holding her bag up.  
  
"Teddy bears last longer than fish!" Michael yelled back, holding up his teddy bear.  
  
"Why did I even do this?" Joe asked himself, dropping the teddy bear in his hand  
involuntarily. "This isn't my style at all." He then turns towards Yolei and Michael and  
repeats himself out loud. "This isn't my style!"  
  
"Why are you all fighting?" Mimi asked the quarreling trio. "I love all of your gifts!  
There's no need to fight over who's is better!"  
  
"Why is Mimi giving me advice about handling Davis and TK?" Kari thought. "She  
seems to be having trouble resolving her own conflicts. Between Michael and Joe, and  
Matt and Izzy, who aren't here, and..." Kari stopped. She then deduced the obvious.  
"Hold up! There's no way! Yolei can't have feelings for Mimi too. Can she?"  
  
Kari continued to ponder her thought as Joe, Michael, and Yolei argued on and on, with  
Mimi trying to break them up.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 12/13/01 


	10. Pt. 2-3: A Private Serenade

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 3 - A Private Serenade  
  
Those of you waiting for Matt to make his move, you'll be pleasantly surprised with this  
installment. And yes, the title is a good clue of his plans.  
  
But first, if at first you don't succeed... just pick yourself up and try again! No, Yolei's  
not going to do an Aaliyah impression, but she is going to try and win Mimi's heart with  
another scheme... in her own apartment! You've got to see this one to believe it!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digidestined belong to me. I am also not responsible for any  
side effects you may receive from hearing them sing. Although some of them are better  
singers than others... but that's in the ear of the beholder.  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, Odaiba High School  
  
Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Michael, and Kari were wrapping up their night at the carnival by  
playing a little bit of miniature golf. There were on the last hole. Joe, Yolei, and  
Michael had decided to settle their differences on the course, so Kari and Mimi paired up  
and went ahead of the trio. Joe, Yolei, and Michael watched as the two girls played their  
last putts... Mimi's pink ball being about a foot away from the hole, while Kari's yellow  
ball was just a mere inch or two from going in.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Mimi said to herself as she brought her putter back and hit the ball.  
Unfortunately, she doesn't hit it hard enough, as it stops just short of the hole. "Why  
doesn't this stupid ball go into the stupid hole when I stupid hit it?" she muttered aloud.  
  
"Gee... Mimi wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't any good at golf," Yolei said.  
  
"The way she's been putting," Joe noted as Kari putts her ball into the hole, "it makes me  
wonder if she's got the course record for 'most shots attempted on a single hole.'"  
  
"You've been watching her putt?" Michael asked as Mimi turned her back towards them  
to putt again. "I've been watching her butt."  
  
"Michael!" Joe exclaimed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, Mimi does have a nice butt," Yolei commented.  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Well, she does! Just look at it!"  
  
"No Yolei, I am not going to look at Mimi's butt!"  
  
"Are you guys talking about me?"  
  
Joe freaked out when he saw that Mimi and Kari were walking over towards them. Mimi  
looked at Joe with a smile while Kari finished filling out their scoring card.  
  
"We were just talking about how you could improve your putt," Joe lied.  
  
"If that's case," Mimi began, "then tell me, because I'm tired of hitting the ball and not  
getting it into the hole."  
  
"Okay, I finished four over par," Kari said, announcing her score. "And as for Mimi..."  
  
"Kari, let's just keep my score between you and me, okay?"  
  
"Come on Mimi," Yolei said, "it can't be that bad!"  
  
"Well, is 20 over par bad?"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Yolei questioned. "There must be some mistake!"  
  
"No mistake." Kari reassured them by going through Mimi's scores. "Let's see: four,  
three, four, four, three, five, four, seven..."  
  
"You got a seven?"  
  
"Michael, I told you that I wasn't any good at golf!"  
  
"If I ever need to beat someone at golf, remind me to call you."  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
"Mimi, lighten up. I can give you some lessons, if you want."  
  
"Hey Romeo," Yolei whispered into Joe's ear, "how about paying attention to your  
game? The only way you'll have a shot at winning this is if you sink this in two or less."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Joe focuses his attention on the task at hand. He hits his blue ball, which bounces off of  
several walls and stops rolling close to where Mimi's ball had been a few minutes ago.  
  
"You were saying?" Joe smirked as Yolei and Michael stood there, dumbfounded. The  
two of them tried to match Joe's stroke, but they were unable to do so. Yolei gets to the  
green in two shots, while Michael takes three. Joe steps up to take his shot.  
  
"If I sink this, Michael's out of the running and Yolei, you have to sink it on your next  
putt to tie."  
  
Michael, Yolei, Mimi, and Kari watch as Joe takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders,  
and then putts the ball... right into the hole. Michael is speechless as Yolei begins to  
panic. Joe puts a reassuring hand on Yolei's left shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Mimi won't think any less of you if you miss this shot."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Yolei said sarcastically as she brushes Joe's hand  
off of her and stepped up to take her shot... which was a bit closer than Joe's, but still a  
good six and a half inches away.  
  
"Oh please, for the love of God, please go in!" Yolei pleaded to herself as she closed her  
eyes and hit her purple ball. Good thing she did close her eyes... because when she  
opened them, she couldn't believe it. The ball had actually gone in the hole. She jumped  
up and down with glee.  
  
"It went in, it went in, IT WENT IN!" she yelled loudly. The others could only laugh as  
Yolei started to dance around them. Michael grumbled as he went up and slapped his  
green ball the remaining two inches into the hole.  
  
"Calm down, Yolei!" Kari shouted, trying to hold Yolei down. "You're acting like you  
just won the World Cup."  
  
"Besides," Joe stated, "you didn't win. You and I finished in a tie."  
  
"Who cares?" Yolei responded happily. "I beat Michael, and that's all I care about right  
now!"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in, you know," a glum Michael replied.  
  
"We'd better get home," Kari suggested as she checked her watch. "It's almost ten  
o'clock."  
  
"I'm going to go find my brother," Joe said, waving goodbye as he runs off. "See all of  
you tomorrow!"  
  
Mimi, Yolei, Michael, and Kari wave goodbye to Joe.  
  
"I guess we'd better go too," Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's find my sisters."  
  
"Can I hitch a ride home with you guys?"  
  
"Sure thing, Kari."  
  
"What about me?" Michael asked, as if he was forgotten by the three girls.  
  
"You're staying at TK's place, remember?" Yolei replied.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the group arrives back at the apartment complex. Kari stays  
in the car while Yolei's eldest sister drives her home. The others head to the elevator.  
Once the elevator reaches TK's floor, it stops. Michael gets out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," Michael said, waving goodbye to Mimi, Yolei, and Yolei's  
sisters.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The elevator door closed as Michael walked to TK's apartment. He knocked on the door.  
Seconds later, he was greeted by TK.  
  
"About time you got back! How was the carnival?"  
  
"It was okay," Michael replied, more worried about Yolei and Mimi. "I'm afraid that  
Yolei will try to persuade Mimi not to choose me," he thought.  
  
"Come on in. I'll show you to your room. Oh, and don't bother my mom because she's  
working on an article for the local newspaper."  
  
Meanwhile, the elevator had arrived at the floor on which the Inoue family lived. Yolei  
led the way to their door, where she unlocked it with her key. As the group goes in,  
nobody notices someone sneaking around on the ground floor, next to the entrance of the  
convenience store... which the Inoue family also owned, coincidentally. It happens to be  
Matt, with his guitar in hand.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Matt said, getting his guitar into position as if he was going to play  
it. "I just hope I remember the words correctly."  
  
Inside the Inoue apartment, Mimi was already searching through her bags to find  
something to sleep with. All of a sudden, she starting hearing music playing from  
outside. Actually, it was the sound of a someone strumming a guitar. Curiosity got the  
best of Mimi as she tried to find a window so she could look out and see who it was.  
  
***  
I've gotta be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's okay  
And there's somewhere beyond this, I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
***  
  
By this time, Mimi's made her way to the window. She sees Matt outside and realizes  
that it is Matt that is playing the guitar. Yolei quickly joins Mimi by the window.  
  
"Who's playing that music?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It's Matt!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing down to the ground. "And he's signing me a  
song!"  
  
"How do you know he's singing for you?"  
  
***  
Never again, no...  
No, never again...  
***  
  
As Matt goes into the refrain, he quickly waves his strumming hand in the air at Mimi  
before resuming.  
  
"That's how," Mimi said.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Yolei thought. "Matt's serenading her! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
***  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought I'd let you go  
***  
  
"You're a god? Puh-lease! Can you get any cheaper than that?"  
  
"I think it's sweet," Mimi said, as she began to daydream about Matt.  
  
"Oh great..." Yolei said to herself. "I'm losing her already."  
  
As Matt is about to go into the second verse, he is interrupted as a kendo stick comes  
flying down from above and just misses hitting him by mere inches. Matt looks a few  
floors up above Yolei's apartment and sees Cody's grandfather yelling at him, with  
another kendo stick in hand.  
  
"Crazy kid! People are trying to sleep!"  
  
"Yikes!" Matt exclaimed as he began to run off into the night. Mimi and Yolei laugh  
hysterically as they watch the future rock n' roll star disappear into the night. Below,  
Michael had also witnessed the whole thing with TK.  
  
"My brother will do anything for a girl sometimes," noted TK.  
  
"If only I could play some type of musical instrument," Michael sighed. "I guess I'd  
better figure out something quick, or I'll lose Mimi forever."  
  
"What? You like Mimi too? What is up with that?"  
  
Michael didn't bother to explain his reasons as he headed back into TK's apartment. TK  
follows him in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Back upstairs...  
  
"Matt sure does try, doesn't he?" Mimi said with a smile.  
  
"It's too bad Cody's grandpa didn't enjoy his performance," Yolei replied, remembering  
to note that for her, that was a good thing.  
  
Yolei leads Mimi to her bedroom, where she finds a styrofoam cup set up at one end of  
the room, and a golf ball and a putter at the other end.  
  
"Yolei? What's going on?"  
  
"Remember how Joe offered to give you miniature golf lessons?"  
  
"Yeah. But Joe's not here."  
  
"Who needs Joe? I can give you a free lesson right now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, I got the same score as Joe did! That means that I'm just as good as him."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on," Yolei said, pushing Mimi over towards the putter. "Try it! Please!"  
  
"Okay," Mimi said, giving in to Yolei's demands. Yolei hands Mimi the putter. Mimi  
walks over to where the ball is.  
  
"Just hit the ball into the cup."  
  
Mimi hits the ball towards the cup using her putter. But she misses wide to the right.  
  
"You see?" Mimi said dejectedly, turning towards Yolei. "I'm no good at this."  
  
"Allow me to help."  
  
Yolei goes to the other side of the room and retrieves the ball. She then returns and puts  
the ball in the exact spot where Mimi hit it the first time. As Mimi lines up to take her  
shot, Yolei gets right behind her. Yolei stretches her arms around Mimi's body and  
overlaps her hands with Mimi's on the putter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mimi asked, a little worried about how close Yolei was to her.  
  
"I'm showing you how to putt!" Yolei said with a smile. "Now focus on the hole!"  
Mimi nods and turns her attention towards the hole.  
  
"It's all in the hips, Mimi. That's the secret."  
  
Before Mimi knew it, her hips were swaying back and forth and back and forth. She  
turned towards Yolei and saw that she was moving her hips in sync with hers.  
  
"It's all in the hips. It's all in the hips."  
  
Naturally, this freaked Mimi out. She broke free of Yolei, scared out of her wits.  
  
"Yolei! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's part of the routine, Mimi. What? You thought I was coming on to you?"  
  
"Well, you were a little too close for comfort."  
  
"I'm just trying to help. Trust me. Try putting now."  
  
"How can I try putting after what you just did?"  
  
"Mimi, can you just trust me on this?"  
  
"Okay, fine! But I'll prove to you that your little tactic didn't work!"  
  
Mimi takes her position and prepares to putt. She then notices Yolei watching her every  
movement. This spooks Mimi even more. She drops the putter and walks out of the  
room.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei," Mimi said sadly on her way out, "but I'm not feeling comfortable at  
all. Maybe I should get some sleep and try again in the morning."  
  
"Mimi, wait! I'm sorry!"  
  
But Mimi had already left the room. Yolei walks over to her bed, sits down on it, and  
begins to sob quietly to herself.  
  
"Where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong?"  
  
Yolei continues to cry as she tries to piece things together. Any chance of her winning  
Mimi's affections just walked out the door.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 12/13/01 


	11. Pt. 2-4: Scoring Love

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 4 - Scoring Love  
  
Last chapter, you got to hear Matt sing "You're a God" by Vertical Horizon. A neat little  
song, I might add. Also, were there any comedy fans that found Yolei's putting teaching  
technique a bit familiar? That's right, it's from "Happy Gilmore!" That has got to be  
one of the funniest movies I've ever seen.  
  
Now, back to business. We finally move into the second day in this chapter. We'll turn  
the focus off of Mimi temporarily to showcase Sora's spectacular tennis skills. This may  
end up the only smidgen of Taiora you guys get in this fanfic, so take it with care.  
  
But I'm not forgetting Mimi completely in this chapter. Izzy and Michael are both  
making plans for what may end up to be an exciting second night! Who will get to her  
first? And what will Matt and Joe say about this? And can Yolei be out of the running  
already? With six more chapters to go, you can bet she's not throwing in the towel yet!  
  
Oh, and yes, this chapter is rather short for a reason! Especially since there will be some  
big advances in the next two chapters! Stay tuned!  
  
Enough talk from me. Go on and read the chapter! And don't forget to review either!  
  
*Mailing List Notice: Keep up-to-date on when new chapters are released! Join my  
mailing list! Check out my profile page for details!*  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs rightfully to Toei and Saban. I do not own any of the  
characters. Oh, and does anyone here other than me think that Sora could one day  
become the next Anna Kournikova? Hey, it could happen!  
  
***  
  
  
July 14th, Inoue Apartment  
  
Mimi was lying down on the bed in the guest room. She turned one way and then  
another, as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Finally, she ended up  
facing the ceiling. She sighed as she remembered what had just transpired since arriving  
at the airport.  
  
"First, Joe and Michael competed against each other in a game of ring toss. Then, Matt  
treated me to a free minute long concert. And then Yolei tried to help me with my golf  
game. What's the connection?"  
  
Mimi tried to think. It was obvious that they were all trying to please her. But were they  
really trying to do what she thought they were doing?  
  
"Could they all be flirting with me?" Mimi thought. "And if they are, is this one of those  
things where they all bet money to decide who can win me? No, it can't be! That's just  
stupid. They'd never do something like that. They all must really love me."  
  
Mimi lied there for a few seconds before her brain processed her last statement.  
  
"They all must really love me? No way!"  
  
Mimi began to think about Michael, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Yolei. "Why are they all so  
interested in me? Aren't there any good-looking girls here in Odaiba? Or boys, in Yolei's  
case. Why would she be flirting with me?"  
  
  
July 15th, Odaiba Secondary School - Tennis Courts  
  
After putting her bags in the back of Mrs. Takenouchi's car, Mimi followed Sora's mom  
to the small set of bleachers on the side of the tennis courts. There, they already see Tai,  
Kari, and Yolei sitting in the front row. Tai got out of his seat to hug Mimi... after all,  
they haven't seen each other in awhile... before sitting back down and waiting for Sora to  
appear on the court. Kari and Yolei, on the other hand, were willing to say hello more  
verbally.  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Everything's all squared away?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yep," Mimi replied. "All of my bags are in their car. I'll head straight to Sora's house  
once her tennis meet is over."  
  
"I hope Sora wins," Kari stated. "I heard that she's been practicing a lot lately!"  
  
"What are you hinting at?" her brother asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you saying that  
we practice a lot?"  
  
"Tai, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh... so you don't know."  
  
"You're not making out with my daughter, are you? You're both only fourteen, for crying  
out loud!"  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, I swear! Sora and I have never had a make-out session!"  
  
"What about the time I caught Sora scrubbing your back while you were taking a bath?"  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled, blushing.  
  
"Tai!" Mrs. Takenouchi shouted, angry at hearing this.  
  
"Sora!" Yolei screamed for no apparent reason.  
  
"Sora?" came the response from Mimi. "Where?"  
  
"There!" Yolei exclaimed, as Mimi and the others glanced in the direction that Yolei was  
pointing. On the second court closest to them was Sora, dressed in her white tennis  
uniform. She was warming up for her next match.  
  
"Do you think she'll win? I mean, Sora told me she was good and all, but..."  
  
"Of course she'll win, Mimi! She's the best player on the team! And possibly the best  
player in the region, I might add!"  
  
"That confident, huh Yolei?"  
  
"Of course! There's no task too great that the Digidestined girls can't do!"  
  
Their conversation is interrupted as Kari spots Davis and Cody coming towards them.  
  
"Davis! Cody! You made it!"  
  
"Of course we did, Kari! Anything for you!"  
  
"Sure, Davis..." Kari sighed.  
  
"Has Sora's match started yet?" Cody asked.  
  
"Not yet," came the reply from Yolei, "but it should be starting any minute now."  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Beats me," Davis replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, it even gives me more time  
to snuggle up with Kari since TK's not here yet!"  
  
Kari sighed again. "Give it a rest..."  
  
"That reminds me," Davis began, ignoring Kari briefly and turning towards Yolei, "what's  
this I hear about you wanting to take me out on a date?"  
  
Yolei began to panic. Everyone except Cody and Davis turned towards her and begin  
eyeing her suspiciously. Yolei laughs nervously as she pushes Cody and Davis away  
from the group.  
  
"Since when did you think that Davis was cute, Yolei?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Are you insisting that I'm not cute?" Davis shouted back, before Yolei covered his  
mouth with her left hand. Yolei laughs again and then drags the two younger boys out of  
sight, leaving the rest of the gang a bit puzzled as to what is going on.  
  
After dragging the duo behind the bleachers and out of sight, Yolei began yelling at Cody  
for telling Davis too soon.  
  
"What's the big idea, Cody? No one else is supposed to know about this except the three  
of us! And then you go and tell Davis before you two get here, knowing all well that he  
could absentmindedly blurt it out in front of the love of my life?"  
  
"It's all part of the deal," Cody replied. "What better way to right things than to lessen  
your chances of falling in love with Mimi?"  
  
"You mean you planned this all along? You little troll!"  
  
"So," Davis interrupted, "does this mean that you don't want to take me out on a date,  
Yolei?"  
  
Yolei growled angrily and was about to take out her frustration out on Davis when she  
remembered that Cody was the one who set all of this up in the first place.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Cody Hida! I swear!"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to spill to Mimi your little secret."  
  
"She practically knows already thanks to you! And even if she didn't, Davis here will  
spill the beans eventually!"  
  
"I don't know. I think he's more focused on trying to think of a way to impress Kari."  
  
"That's it!" Davis shouted. "If I show Kari that I'm better than TC at his own game of his  
basketball, then she'll just have to fall for me!"  
  
Yolei and Cody sweatdrop.  
  
"See? He's not paying attention at all."  
  
"Okay, I'll go on this stupid date. But if Mimi falls in love with someone other than me,  
the first person I'm going to take it out on is you, Cody!"  
  
"Fair enough." Cody then thought to himself, "Remember to ask Sora if I can stay with  
her while Yolei cools down."  
  
TK and Michael suddenly run by, heading up into the bleachers to meet the others. Yolei  
noted the smile on Michael's face. She knew he had something in mind to ask Mimi.  
Yolei forgot about Cody and Davis for a moment to go after Michael. But it was too late.  
By the time she got to Mimi and the others, Michael was already talking to Mimi.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I really don't want to go..." Mimi began before seeing Michael beginning to turn  
away, with his head hung low. "But sure, I'm game!"  
  
"Great!" Michael exclaimed, brightening up and grabbing Mimi's hands with his own.  
"I'll drop by Sora's at seven thirty to pick you up!"  
  
Yolei, hearing all of this, angrily stomps away. As she makes her way down the  
bleachers, she spots Cody trying to sneak away!  
  
"Stop right there!" Yolei yelled. That was Cody's cue to run away as fast as possible.  
Yolei gave chase, as the two ran towards the school and subsequently in the direction of  
the parking lot. They run by Matt, Joe, and Izzy, who are all confused over what's going  
on.  
  
The trio makes their way to the bleachers, where the others are waiting for them.  
  
"Just in time, guys!" Tai proclaimed. "Sora's about to start her quarterfinal match!"  
  
Matt and Joe nod as they look for a place near Mimi to sit. Unfortunately, they see  
Michael already sitting to her left, and Izzy had already sprinted over to get the seat to her  
right. Matt and Joe sigh in discontent. They would have to figure out another way to get  
Mimi's attention.  
  
But what happened next would definitely throw everything off-kilter.  
  
"So," Izzy began, "do you have any plans for tonight, Mimi?"  
  
"Izzy's asking Mimi out?" Joe thought to himself. "What gave him the right to do that?"  
  
"Stay away from her!" Matt thought, although in reality he wanted to yell that at Izzy  
right now. "I want to be the first to take her out on a date!"  
  
"Sorry Izzy," Mimi replied, "but Michael already asked me out a few minutes ago."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"And I said yes," Mimi added with a giggle.  
  
Izzy gasped in shock. He couldn't believe that Michael had beaten him to the punch.  
And with his idea, to boot! He had the night all planned out. Dinner, dancing, and a  
movie, if he still had some money left afterwards. What he didn't know was that Matt  
and Joe, both a few rows up, were thinking the exact the same thing.  
  
"Why did I have to ride with Matt's dad?" Izzy thought. "I knew that carpool idea was a  
bad idea."  
  
"Why did I ride with Matt and the others?" Joe thought. "I could've gotten my brother to  
drive me up here first."  
  
"Why did I agree to give Izzy, Joe, and Michael rides up here?" Matt thought. "I  
would've asked Mimi out first if they weren't with us in the car!"  
  
Michael smirked evilly, unknown to any of the others. He had taken a huge step towards  
the finish line. He was only one night away from victory.  
  
He was one night away from courting Miss Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 1/21/02 


	12. Pt. 2-5: Dinner and a Movie

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 5 - Dinner and a Movie  
  
Well, Michael has beaten everyone to the punch. Does that mean that Mimi's made up  
her mind already? Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Yolei will have to do something to keep Michael  
from advancing any further! But honestly, how hard is it to turn down dinner and a  
movie?  
  
Mimi and Michael, is it true? Mimato, Koumi, Jyoumi, and Yomi fans better stay tuned!  
As you see, there's still five chapters left, so anything can happen!  
  
Don't forget to leave a review or drop one personally in my e-mailbox. My e-mail  
address is jgg121@yahoo.com. I'm trying to finish this, and I need reviews to fuel my  
final push to get this done! Don't delay! Send a review today!  
  
*Mailing List Notice: Keep up-to-date on when new chapters are released! Join my  
mailing list! Check out my profile page for details!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters. The movie profiled in this  
episode does not belong to me, but to its producers and/or creators. What? Did you  
actually think I was going to tell you what the name of the movie was before you read  
this chapter? In your dreams, buddy!  
  
***  
  
  
July 15th, Takenouchi Residence  
  
It was about five o'clock in the afternoon. Usually, kids would spend their Saturday  
afternoons hanging out with friends, goofing off, or just sleeping in. But every once  
in awhile, you come across a Saturday where you spend the whole day getting ready  
for what would happen that night.  
  
This fateful Saturday afternoon, the 'you' was one Mimi Tachikawa, visiting her  
friends in Tokyo for the weekend. But it was beyond Mimi's comprehension that  
her simple visit would turn into a race to see who would win her affection.  
  
Matt. Izzy. Joe. Yolei. And Michael. They were the competitors. And she was the  
grand prize.  
  
Mimi didn't like to think of it that way. After all, she had scores and scores of boys  
her age and even older hit on her at school back in New York. But she just as quickly  
spurned the advances of any and every would-be admirer. And at first, Mimi was  
planning to employ the same strategy to diffuse her current situation.  
  
But she thought it would be fun to see just to what lengths they would all go.  
Especially Yolei. She was the most surprising candidate of all. Mimi, in all her wildest  
dreams, had never thought of a girl flirting with her, much less someone like Yolei.  
And then there was Michael. Sure, he was a nice guy and all, but he would totally  
freeze up every time she crossed his path. Why would he wait until now to admit his  
feelings, especially since he was aware that Matt, Izzy, and Joe were all old friends of  
mine? Maybe he didn't think that they were interested in her that way. The events  
of the past 22 hours have definitely changed that.  
  
Maybe that's why Mimi accepted Michael's proposal for a date. Mimi wanted to see  
how deep Michael's feelings were. She could have a little fun and relive the sights  
and sounds of Tokyo, while simultaneously testing Michael's potential as a future  
husband.  
  
Yes, that was stretching it. Mimi was far from thinking about marriage. But she  
couldn't help but wonder what her life would be with the sound of little feet running  
around her house.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
Mimi's daydream was interrupted by her best friend Sora, who was busy searching  
through Mimi's luggage bags to find something for her to wear on her date tonight.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been daydreaming for the past ten minutes! If my mom hadn't left to go  
down to the flower shop to work after we got back, she'd probably would have  
called an ambulance!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Sora. I'm just thinking about tonight."  
  
"I see. You seemed to enjoy it. Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're thinking about Michael as more than a friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever makes you say that? I'm not in love with anyone! Especially Michael!"  
  
Sora smirked. "You're lying."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Well, if it's not Michael you're pining after, then who?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I find that weird. You're the prettiest 13 year old girl I know! I'm surprised you  
don't have a boyfriend already!"  
  
"Why? Do you have a crush on me?"  
  
Sora begins to panic. "No! Of course not! You know Tai and I were meant to be  
together!"  
  
"As long as we're clear on that."  
  
"I hope you don't mind me asking, Mimi, but what gave you the idea that I was in  
love with you?"  
  
Mimi shrugs her shoulder. "Beats me. I think it has something to do with the fact  
that I think Yolei likes me too."  
  
"Yolei? No way!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's true."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, have you ever seen the movie 'Happy Gilmore?'"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Remember the scene where that golf expert was trying to teach Adam Sandler how  
to putt at his first tournament?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment. After a few seconds, the scene came to her. She gasped  
in shock.  
  
"You mean Yolei did THAT?"  
  
Mimi nods in agreement. "I felt so uncomfortable afterwards that I locked myself in  
the guest room 'til morning. I didn't want to face her again. I was afraid that she  
might try something else."  
  
"I see. So, besides Michael and Yolei, who else do you think is in love with you?"  
  
"I have this feeling that Joe has a crush on me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"By the time we all left the airport to go to Yolei's apartment to figure out what to do  
last night, Joe arrived. He thought he had missed out on seeing me. That is, until I  
saw him an hour or two later at the carnival. He bailed Michael and I out after we  
discovered that we had forgotten to exchange our American dollars for Japanese  
yen at the customs desk at the airport."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He said that he had been trying to catch up to us and that he was really glad to see  
me again."  
  
"Sounds like love to me. I say you call Joe up right now and tell him to take you out  
tonight!"  
  
Mimi blushes. "I never said I admired him as a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, you're more up to having him than Michael or Yolei. Why not?"  
  
"Actually... I think Matt likes me too."  
  
This made Sora a little nervous. "Matt? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you hear about him serenading me last night after we got back from the  
carnival?"  
  
"Can't say that I haven't. You know Tai isn't the type of person who passes around  
the latest gossip. After all, the only thing he thought about after my match was when  
he could come over and look at my first place trophy!"  
  
Mimi giggled. "That Tai. Why don't you two just admit your love for each other?"  
  
Now, it was Sora's time to blush. She was in no mood to get a steady boyfriend at  
the moment, and she wanted to assure Mimi of that. And to do that, she would get  
their conversation back on topic.  
  
"Hey, you're the one on a date! Why don't you admit who you love?"  
  
"Because I asked you first!" Mimi replied back.  
  
Sora couldn't dare answer. Sure, she and Tai were good friends, but she was  
beginning to admire Matt more and more with each passing day. It could soon get  
to the point where the two of them were fighting over her the same way that Davis  
and TK fight over Kari. Besides, if Mimi knew she was truly in love with Matt,  
she didn't want to get in the way. If Mimi didn't love Matt that way, though, Sora  
would be free to explore her options.  
  
"So Sora, are you going to answer me? Why don't you admit your love for Tai?"  
  
Sora sighed and reluctantly gave her response. "Because I'm not sure if I love him  
that way or not."  
  
This, of course, completely shocked Mimi. She honestly thought that Tai and Sora  
were meant to be together. Of course, that was what she thought of TK and Kari  
before Davis showed up. Or, at least from what she had heard from the others.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?" came the query from Mimi.   
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you're not sure you love Tai?"  
  
"Like I said, Mimi, I'm not sure. I'm at the point in my relationship with Tai that I am  
searching out other options."  
  
"Is that so? Maybe I can help!"  
  
Sora laughed. "I think we'd better resolve your love pentagon first. That seems to  
be the more pressing issue right now."  
  
"Love pentagon? I'm not sure if that's complex!"  
  
"Actually, I think it's more like a love hexagon. After all, you do have five guys after  
you."  
  
"Five? Let me see..."  
  
Mimi began to count out loud. "Matt's one, then there's Michael, Joe, and Yolei.  
That's only four, Sora."  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about Izzy."  
  
"That little bookworm? Hey, I gave him a chance before I moved away to New  
York. He ruined it. He's no longer in my equation."  
  
"You might think so, but did you ever stop and think that he still might love you?"  
  
"Well, not really..."  
  
"It's settled then. It's a love hexagon. Now, since you're only staying in Tokyo  
for another 18 hours, more or less, you've got to find a way to narrow this down to  
at least a love triangle. After all, the longer you keep all five of them hanging on to a  
thread, wondering who you'll pick, the more crazy you'll go."  
  
"That's easy! I'm not attracted to girls, so Yolei's out. Izzy's gone too. And  
Michael will be after this date's over."  
  
"This is more than just choosing favorites, Mimi! You're going to have to spend  
some time with each of them and find out how compatible you are with them!"  
  
"And what makes you a love guru? It's not like you've got a boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help!"  
  
"Then don't! I can figure this out myself!"  
  
"Fine. Let's just get you ready for tonight, okay?"  
  
With that, Sora continues to help Mimi get ready for her date.  
  
  
Finally, it was seven thirty. The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon, but  
the night was still very young. A yellow taxi pulls up to Sora's apartment complex.  
Michael comes out of the taxi, dressed in a short sleeve green shirt, black pants,  
and black dress shoes. He takes the elevator to the Takenouchi's apartment  
number.  
  
Michael walks up to the door and knocks on it. As he waits for it to open, Michael  
checks himself to make sure his clothes don't have any wrinkles on it, or his shoes  
have any blemishes. Just as he was about to use his right hand to check for dirt  
particles in his teeth, Sora opens the door. Ironically enough, she's still dressed in  
her tennis uniform.  
  
"Um... Sora, right?"  
  
"Yes. And you're Michael, I take it?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Is Mimi in?"  
  
"She's almost done. It'll only take a minute."  
  
"Can I come in and wait?"  
  
"Well... it's kind of a mess in here since we had to unpack half of Mimi's clothes to  
find her a decent outfit."  
  
"Oh. I'll just wait out here then."  
  
The two just stared at each other blankly for about a minute. Each of them was  
eyeing the other as they scrambled to find something else to talk about. Michael  
jumped in first.  
  
"So... I see you're still in your uniform."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't get a chance to change yet."  
  
"You did good today. I've never seen a girl play that good."  
  
"Yeah. It's too bad our team still lost the meet."  
  
"Yeah. It's a shame."  
  
Once again, there was silence. After about another minute of this, Mimi appeared,  
making her way past Sora. Michael stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe it.  
  
Mimi was dressed in a yellow-orange short sleeve shirt that was cut off at her  
midriff, in order to show off her belly button, a knee-length blue-green skirt, and a  
pair of red open-heeled pumps, which encased her ankle sock covered feet. Her  
hair, of course, was the same style as before: pink with yellow stars sewn  
throughout it.  
  
"Wow! You look beautiful!"  
  
Mimi giggled. "It's not anything special. This is just a new outfit that I haven't  
worn yet. I decided to try it out. It's not really formal or anything, but then again,  
this isn't a 'date' date, right?"  
  
At hearing that this wasn't an official date, Michael's hopes of getting Mimi to fall in  
love with him fell a notch. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He would figure out  
how to get her attention.  
  
"Right," Michael said, trying to make it seem as if he didn't mind Mimi's decision that  
this wasn't a date. "After all, I wouldn't consider a simple dinner and a movie  
dateworthy activities."  
  
Mimi quickly realized that Michael did in fact think this was a real date. But she  
couldn't turn him down. He looked so handsome in his outfit... despite how  
unfashionably out of style she thought it was. So Mimi decided to play along.  
  
"May I ask what movie, Michael?"  
  
"It's 'Vanilla Sky.' It stars Tom Cruise and Penelope Cruz."  
  
"Tom Cruise?" Mimi repeated excitedly as Michael confirmed his plans with a  
simple nod of the head. "Okay then, let's go! Date or not, I'm going to enjoy myself  
tonight!"  
  
"I'm going to enjoy myself too," Michael thought to himself. "You can bet on that."  
  
Sora handed Mimi her small brown purse. The young couple then made their way to  
the elevator. Sora smiled as the two entered the elevator and descended to the  
ground floor.  
  
Once out of sight, Sora headed inside of her apartment, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Now, to change out of these clothes and take a nice, long bath!"  
  
But just as Sora was going to strip down, the phone began to ring. She walks over to  
the phone and answers it.  
  
"Hello? Takenouchi residence."  
  
"Sora!" exclaimed a familiar teenager's voice.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Where's Mimi?" asked a second teenager, whose voice also sounded familiar.  
"It's imperative that you tell us her current location!"  
  
"Izzy? Why are you and Matt calling me for?"  
  
"We want to know where Mimi is!"  
  
"That's right. Could you please relay our message to her?"  
  
"Mimi's gone already. Michael just picked her up."  
  
"Where are they going, Sora?"  
  
"Well Matt, Michael said he was taking her out to dinner and a movie."  
  
"Where?" Izzy shouted. "And what movie?"  
  
"Izzy, you don't have to yell! Look, I don't know the name of the restaurant, but  
Michael said he intends on taking Mimi to see 'Vanilla Sky.'"  
  
"'Vanilla Sky?'" a confused Izzy inquired.  
  
"What movie is that?" Matt asked, also clueless about the movie's plot.  
  
"It's a chick flick, so to speak. Or so the critics say..."  
  
"Figures. Come on, Izzy..."  
  
"Salutations, Sora!"  
  
The phone line suddenly goes dead. Sora calmly hangs up the phone and heads  
towards the bathroom once again.  
  
"Something tells me that tonight's going to be an exciting night," she noted as she  
entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 1/23/02 


	13. Pt. 2-6: A Little Too Close for Comfort

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 6 - A Little Too Close for Comfort  
  
And so, the date begins! But what do Matt and Izzy have in store for Michael and  
Mimi? Just how do they plan to sabotage the date? And could Mimi really be falling  
for Michael? Say it isn't so! And how come Joe and Yolei have seemingly dropped  
out of the running?  
  
All I can say is... don't miss the climatic ending to this chapter! That's because  
someone will truly get 'a little too close for comfort.'  
  
Don't forget to leave a review or drop one personally in my e-mailbox. My e-mail  
address is jgg121@yahoo.com. Help me finish this fanfic as quickly as possible!  
Send in your reviews today!  
  
*Mailing List Notice: Keep up-to-date on when new chapters are released! Join my  
mailing list! Check out my profile page for details!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon cast members. Please do not beat me  
up about the movie thingy, because I have not seen 'Vanilla Sky.' And I also  
apologize if the name of the restaurant belongs to a real restaurant. This is all just  
pretend! Just like Davis's love for Yolei.  
  
***  
  
  
The taxi carrying Michael and Mimi finally arrives at their first stop: the 'Captain of  
the Sea' restaurant. Michael gets out first and runs over to the other side of the taxi  
to open the door for Mimi.  
  
"Thanks!" Mimi exclaims happily as she slides out of the back seat of the taxi. She  
then steps away from it so that Michael can close the door. Michael pays the driver  
with yen, which he borrowed from TK before he left his apartment. As the taxi moves  
away, Michael attempts to reach over and hold Mimi's right hand, seeing as how he's  
on her right. But as he reaches for her hand, Mimi raises it up to point at the door.  
  
"This is the restaurant you're taking me to?"  
  
"Yeah. Why? Is there something I should know about this place?"  
  
"Well, I've never eaten here before. But I heard that main dishes start at 1600 yen."  
  
"1600 yen?" Michael gulped. He then began to fiddle in his pocket for cash. "I just  
hope TK leant me enough money, or I'm going to be in real trouble," he thought.  
  
As the two headed inside the restaurant, another taxi pulls up to the restaurant.  
Matt and Izzy hop out, surprisingly enough, dressed in their school uniforms. Matt  
pays the taxi driver before walking to the restaurant's entrance with Izzy.  
  
"I can't believe that's the only decent outfit you have!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Matt retorted.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly go shopping every week. Besides, you have the money to do  
so, right? I mean, you guys have to keep your instruments tuned."  
  
"For your information, our band isn't well known enough to play for money yet.  
Heck, even the allowance my dad gives is barely enough to keep my guitar in check."  
  
"Or so you say..."  
  
Inside, the usher is escorting Michael and Mimi to their table. Michael reaches the  
table first and pulls the seat out so that Mimi can sit down first. Once Mimi is in  
the chair, Michael pushes it forward so that Mimi's legs are now under the table.  
Michael then goes to the other side and pulls out his chair to sit down. As he  
takes his seat and scoots his chair closer, the usher hands each of them a menu  
and then leaves. The two of them begin to examine the menu thoroughly.  
  
"So..." Michael said after looking at the menu and then putting it down, "is there  
anything on this menu that is cooked?"  
  
Mimi couldn't help by giggle. She thought it was funny that Michael didn't like  
sushi. It would be something she could use to pick on him. But she'd worry about  
that later. Right now, she was more concerned with getting through this date.  
  
Back in the lobby, Michael and Izzy were trying to get a table so that they could spy  
on Michael and Mimi. Unfortunately for them, it's not that easy...  
  
"Do you have a reservation?" one of the ushers asked.  
  
"No," Matt replied.  
  
"Then it's a twenty minute wait. You two are together, yes?"  
  
"Yes," Izzy nodded. The waiter smiled in reply.  
  
"Ah, I see. It's nice to see two boys displaying their love for each other in public for  
once."  
  
Matt and Izzy's faces turned pale. They couldn't believe they were being mistaken  
for a couple.  
  
"But we're not a couple!" the two quickly protested simultaneously.  
  
"Isn't that cute? You two speak in unison too!"  
  
Matt and Izzy sweatdrop. But as Izzy is about to object again, Matt stops him.  
  
"Forget about him. We've got more important things to worry about."  
  
"You mean like getting in so we can see if Michael tries to pull anything on Mimi?"  
  
"Exactly. But how are we going to do it? By the time we get in, who knows what  
Michael could've done to her!"  
  
"How can he do anything to her, Matt? They're just eating."  
  
"I know, but... the whole prospect of Mimi choosing Michael just gives me  
goosebumps. After all, he's from America, so it'll be all that easier for the two of them  
to get comfortable with each other."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"All we can do is wait for a miracle."  
  
And wouldn't you know, who happens to walk into the restaurant than Davis and  
Yolei. There are dressed in their normal everyday clothes... which is unusual for  
anyone to wear on a date. But of course, this wasn't an ordinary date.  
  
"Since this is a date," Yolei began, "I expect you to act like a perfect gentleman. That  
means no goofing off! Got it?"  
  
"You know me," Davis responded. "There's a time to be serious and a time to be  
funny. And I'm going to do my best to be serious so that this is the best date you've  
ever had!"  
  
"This is the only date I've ever had," Yolei stated sadly. It was then that the two of  
them spot Matt and Izzy.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" the four of them asked each other.  
  
"We're here on this date that Cody stuck us with," Davis and Yolei reply.  
  
"We're here spying on Mimi and Michael," came the response from Matt and Izzy.  
  
"Really?" Yolei squealed, thrilled that by some coincidence that Davis picked the  
same restaurant to go to as Michael did.  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said. "They just got in."  
  
"We didn't have reservations, so we have to wait twenty minutes before we can  
get in," Matt added.  
  
"No problem! You can just share a table with us. Right, Davis?"  
  
"But we only made reservations for two!"  
  
"Then make a deal with the ushers so that the four of us can get in!"  
  
"Okay," Davis said, pointing to Matt and Izzy, "but I'm not paying for you two. The  
only person I'm paying for is Yolei!"  
  
"You don't have to do that," Yolei said to Davis. "This isn't a real date."  
  
"Oh. In that case, I won't pay for you."  
  
Yolei then stomps on Davis's left foot, causing him to start hopping on his right in  
pain. "Be a gentleman and pay for my dinner!"  
  
"Make up your mind, Yolei!"  
  
"Ahem," the usher coughs. Davis regains his composure and walks towards the  
usher, wincing ever so slightly as the pain in his left foot begins to swell.  
  
"Um... Motimiya, table for four."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I only have you down for two."  
  
"Can I take those two in with me?" Davis asked, pointing at Matt and Izzy. The  
usher smiled.  
  
"Oh! It's been a long time since we've had someone like YOU in here. Of course!"  
The usher pulls four menus out and starts escorting them to a table. "This way,  
please."  
  
As the usher walks off, Davis and Yolei notice the sweatdrops running down Matt  
and Izzy's foreheads as they follow in pursuit. But after everything that's happened  
so far, the group gets a lucky break. Their table happens to be in a good spot where  
they can see Michael and Mimi without too much worry that they'll be caught.  
  
"Now," Matt thought to himself, "I can think of a way to sabotage Michael's date."  
  
"Look at him?" Izzy thought, noticing the smile on Michael's face. "He thinks  
getting a date with Mimi makes him the leading candidate for her affection? Well,  
I'm about to show him that good things come to those who wait. Like me."  
  
"I can't believe Michael!" Yolei thought to herself. "And to think I was this close to  
dating him! Well, I'll show him what happens when you make Yolei Inoue angry!"  
  
"Why am I even here?" Davis thought. "I should be at home, trying to figure out  
how to get AK away from Kari."  
  
All of a sudden, the foursome's thoughts are interrupted as their waiter came up to  
them.  
  
"Good evening. I am your waiter, Shiro. May I start by getting you a few drinks?"  
  
"Yes," Davis spoke up, remembering the pain in his foot. "A bucket of ice water!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, and a root beer float as well."  
  
"And as for the rest of you?"  
  
It was then that Davis and Shiro notice that Matt, Izzy, and Yolei are watching  
Michael and Mimi and aren't paying any attention to them.  
  
"Just get three sodas for them," Davis said, ordering for the stunned trio. "Oh, and  
put all of our stuff on separate checks. We're all paying for our own meals."  
  
An hour later, the meal had seemed to go well for Michael and Mimi. Mimi had  
decided to order some shrimp pasta with Alfredo sauce. Not being able to read any  
Japanese, Michael reluctantly ordered the same thing, hoping that the food would  
actually be cooked this time. After a good meal, the two talked for awhile. That is,  
until Michael glanced at his watch and noticed what time it was. He paid for the  
meal while Mimi called a taxi for them so that they could go to the movie theater.  
  
Matt and Izzy followed shortly thereafter, after paying for their meals. Yolei was  
going to go with them. That is, until she found out that Davis asked for separate  
checks for all of them. And wouldn't you know it... Davis had somehow found a way  
to sneak out of the restaurant, leaving just enough money to pay for his meal. As  
for Yolei, well, she barely had any money on her, so the restaurant staff dragged  
her off to wash dishes.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"When I get my hands on Davis... ooh, he'll pay for this! And Cody too, for setting  
me up on this stupid date!"  
  
Meanwhile, Michael and Mimi manage to get to the movie theater with just a few  
minutes to spare. The two find two seats in the middle of the theater. As Mimi  
squeezes past people in an attempt to reach the seats and reserve them before  
someone else got to them, Michael goes off to get some snacks, despite the fact  
that they had just come from a restaurant.  
  
Michael returns a few minutes later, with a large tub of popcorn and two small  
sodas in hands. It's now dark in the theater, as the preview reels were already  
playing. He makes his way into the row that Mimi had reserved seats for them in,  
being careful not to spill any food or drink as he got by every other person sitting  
there. Finally, he reaches their seats. Mimi takes the drinks from Michael and  
puts them into the cup holders in front of them. Michael sits down and places the  
tub on his lap.  
  
The movie finally starts, as the whole crowd sighs in relief after one preview too  
many.  
  
Outside, Matt and Izzy have run into yet another hairy predicament. Izzy waited  
off to the side while Matt was trying to buy tickets to the movie. Unfortunately...  
  
"What do you mean it's sold out?"  
  
"Are you deaf or somethin', kid? The 9:25 show is sold out. Besides, the movie's  
already started by now. You'll have to wait until the next show at 12:40."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why are you even asking? You don't look seventeen."  
  
"What do you mean by that remark?"  
  
"It's rated R. No kids under 17 allowed without parental guidance."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Hey, I don't give out the ratings. I just enforce them. Next!"  
  
Matt gets shoved aside by the woman behind him as he walks over to Izzy.  
  
"So?" the kid prodigy asked.  
  
"I didn't know 'Vanilla Sky' was an R rated movie!"  
  
"It is? Then how did Michael and Mimi get in?"  
  
Matt shrugs his shoulders. "Beats me. I don't think Michael is 17. And I'm  
definitely sure that Mimi isn't of age."  
  
"Then what do we do then?"  
  
"Wait... and hope Michael and Mimi aren't kissing each other when they come out."  
  
"You mean we have to wait out here until they do come out?"  
  
"Well... the movie's about two and half hours long. I guess we can find something  
else to do."  
  
With that, Matt and Izzy walk down the street, in an attempt to pass some time.  
  
Back in the theater, some time has passed by. Michael was getting ready to fall  
asleep. The movie, at least to him, didn't seem to be that interesting. As he looked  
over, though, he saw that Mimi was entranced by Tom Cruise's character and  
everything he did. This gave Michael an idea.  
  
"Perfect," he thought. "This is my chance to move in on Mimi and seal the deal!"  
  
Michael turned towards Mimi, who had all of her senses focused on the movie  
screen, and began to set his plan in action.  
  
"Mimi," he whispered, calling out her name. But Mimi ignored him. He tried again.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Shhhhh!" she hushed without even glancing at him. Obviously, Michael was going  
to have to try a little harder.  
  
Michael decided to use the old 'arm around the back of her neck' tactic. Raising his  
right arm, he reaches around Mimi's back so that his hand his touching Mimi's  
shoulder. But Mimi notices this right away as she reaches up and knocks the hand  
off her shoulder. Michael doesn't give up though, as he continues to persist. He  
puts it back on again, only this time to have Mimi grab the arm, move it so that it was  
back alongside his own body, and then turn to him to reprimand him.  
  
"I'm trying to watch the movie!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Mimi turned her attention back to the movie. In fact, she was so in tune with it that  
she had yet to notice that her brain was signaling to her that Michael was trying to  
get cozy with her. Obviously, that was something she didn't want. But she was  
only doing enough to hold him off temporarily, not stop him. Which is why Michael  
continued using his flirtatious methods.  
  
This time, Michael's right hand reaches for Mimi's left hand. As he reaches out to  
grab it, though, Mimi instinctively slaps it away.  
  
"Stop it," she said, trying to ignore him again.  
  
"Playing hard to get, I see," Michael thought. "Time to step things up a notch."  
  
And true to his word, Michael does. He leans over and quickly plants a kiss on  
Mimi's left cheek. Oh yeah... that tactic definitely does get her attention.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said in surprise, controlling her voice as not to disturb  
the other moviegoers.  
  
"It's a romantic movie, isn't it? What's one without a kiss?"  
  
"I'd rather watch kisses than receive them, thank you very much," she remarked  
with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"You're not angry, are you?"  
  
"Not yet," Mimi said, gritting her teeth, "but maybe I would calm down if you just  
let me watch the movie!"  
  
With that, Mimi turned her attention back to the screen. A few of the nearby  
moviegoers glanced at Michael suspiciously as he sunk down in his chair and  
tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
Then, Michael came up with what he thought was his best idea yet.  
  
"If she's playing hard to get," he said to himself, "then I'd better give her what  
she wants."  
  
This leads Michael to do something that is practically forbidden for a guy to do  
to a girl, especially on a first date. And especially since this technically wasn't a  
date at all. He reaches over with his right hand and squeezes Mimi's left leg with it.  
A little too high on the leg, to be exact.  
  
This quickly brought Mimi's attention away from the movie and at the situation at  
hand. She had just realized that Michael had touched a little too closely to her  
private area. After putting two and two together with everything that Michael's  
attempted since they got in the theater, she came to the realization that Michael  
wanted this to be more than a friendly relationship.  
  
Michael wanted this to be a date because he wanted to get her in bed with him.  
  
Of course, Mimi didn't know that for sure. But it was safe to say that the events of the  
past few minutes are definitely pointing in that direction.  
  
So Mimi decides to end the date right there and then by going on the offensive. She  
reaches down for her purse and whacks Michael upside the head with it. She then  
takes her drink and positions it just above his pants. She then turns the cup upside  
down, causing its contents to empty out and spill all over him. Mimi then jumps out  
of her seat and starts yelling at him, despite the fact that the movie is still rolling.  
  
"I can't believe you, Michael! I thought you were better than that! But now I can  
plainly see that all you want from me is pleasure!"  
  
"Mimi, hear me out!"  
  
"No! I should've known that from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were just like  
all the other boys. You didn't care about my personality, my friends, or my well  
being! All you cared about is how good I would look without any clothes on at all!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Well, you sure implied it! Touching me down there, you pervert! I never want to  
see you again!"  
  
The audience, through all this, watches as Mimi makes her way out of the row. She  
then stomps angrily out of theater. Most of the crowd then begins to applaud Mimi  
for standing up for herself.  
  
"Mimi!" Michael shouts as he tries to run after her. But all he gets are some boos  
from the crowd, as well as a couple of tubs of popcorn.  
  
Mimi didn't even look back as she exited the theater in tears. She ran to the main  
lobby and then out onto the street, not even caring where she was heading off to.  
  
All she wanted was to get away from Michael. And that would include going  
anywhere and doing anything to accomplish that goal.  
  
As far as anyone knew, that was the last time they would see Mimi that night...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 2/2/02 


	14. Pt. 2-7: Ask the Love Dummy!

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 7 - Ask the Love Dummy!  
  
As of right now, it is confirmed. After this chapter, the next one will be the last. The  
finale will be posted on Valentine's Day. The chapter listings have been updated to  
reflect this, with this chapter renamed, Chapters 8 & 9 eliminated, and Chapter 10  
becoming Chapter 8. There's just not enough time, and keeping this part of the fanfic at  
ten chapters would have left Chapters 8 & 9 a little thin.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. Who will comfort Mimi after she ran away from Michael?  
The answer will surprise you!  
  
On with Part 2-7, and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have possession of any of the Digimon cast members. And after  
this, does this say that all of the non-Japanese Digidestined are sex-obsessed kids that  
can't find anyone attractive in their respective homelands, so they pick on the Japanese  
kids? I mean, look at it all! Michael pining for Mimi, Catherine flirting with Tai and  
TK, and those three brothers from Hong Kong who would do anything for Kari. They're  
all the same, I tell you!  
  
***  
  
  
July 15th, Downtown Odaiba  
  
Mimi fled from the movie theater as fast as her legs would carry her. After realizing that  
Michael was just like almost every other boy who had fallen for her in her life, she had  
taken off, in hopes of getting lost until morning, so that she could go back to New York  
without having to worry about anyone trying to flirt with her.  
  
But even on a Saturday night, the streets were far from safe to roam alone. Especially for  
a young teenage girl like Mimi. In all of her running, Mimi had yet to remember that.  
She would get a quick reminder, though, as someone steps out into the street to block her  
path. Luckily... or would that be unluckily... the person that steps in front of her is  
actually a familiar face. The person happens to be...  
  
"Davis!" Mimi exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Mimi? What are you doing out here all alone? And why are you crying?"  
  
Mimi sniffles. She then looks at Davis and then grabs him by the hand.  
  
"It's Michael."  
  
"Michael? What about him? Is he hurt?"  
  
"No. He's a jerk!"  
  
"What?"  
  
A few minutes later, Davis and Mimi had managed to make their way to a small fast food  
restaurant two blocks away from the theater. Mimi sobbed quietly at a table as Davis  
went to the counter and ordered two mint chocolate smoothies. He returned shortly  
thereafter and handed one to Mimi. He then took a seat on the other side of the table as  
Mimi began to sip away at her drink for a second. She then looks up and begins crying  
out loudly.  
  
"Michael's just like all the others!" she wailed.  
  
"Mimi, calm down!" Davis shouted, as he noticed that everyone in the restaurant was  
looking at them.  
  
"I know I shouldn't being taking this so hard since this wasn't a real date, but..."  
  
"You were starting to get attracted to him?"  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say!"  
  
"You sure? It sure sounded like you were."  
  
"Okay, so maybe I did find him a bit appealing."  
  
"Then why call him a jerk?"  
  
"Because he tried to touch me in the theater!"  
  
"So? What's wrong with touching?"  
  
"It's not that he touched me! It's where he touched me!"  
  
"Where did he touch you?"  
  
"Are you brain dead, Davis? Where do you think?"  
  
Davis thought for about a minute. Yes, a whole minute passes by before it finally comes  
to him.  
  
"You mean he tried to cop a feel?"  
  
"Copping a feel was mild compared to what he did. Davis, he touched me on the leg,  
right by the end of my skirt!"  
  
All was silent between them, as well as everyone in the restaurant, for a few seconds.  
Mimi grabs a napkin and wipes the tears from her eyes as Davis glances at her forlornly,  
sipping his smoothie as he does so.  
  
"Of all people," Mimi said slowly, "why did Michael have to end up being the perverted  
one?"  
  
"Just because he touched you once doesn't make him perverted. He could've done a lot  
worse, you know."  
  
"What do you know, Davis? You weren't the one dating him for the past few hours!"  
  
"But Michael seems like an okay guy. What would possess him to do that?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't... know."  
  
Once again there's silence between the two of them. Mimi looks at her smoothie and  
then begins to sip from it once again. Davis just watches as Mimi continues to sip away  
at her drink until it's all gone. Mimi then pushes her cup aside and starts staring at  
Davis's.  
  
"Um... are you going to finish that?"  
  
"Who, me?" Davis asked, looking at his smoothie. He really did like the mint chocolate  
smoothie. It was his favorite. Then again, he didn't want to get Mimi any more upset  
than she already is. He reluctantly sighs and pushes his cup over towards Mimi.  
  
"Thanks!" she shouted as she took Davis's straw and then put the one from her cup into  
the new one.  
  
"You're welcome," thanked Davis, although he was now disappointed that he couldn't  
finish his.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do next," Mimi said. She takes a quick sip and then  
resumes chatting. "Matt, Izzy, and Joe will all find out what happened, and then they'll  
come looking for me. I don't want to deal with any of them tonight. I just want to go  
back to Sora's place and sleep my worries away."  
  
"Well, if that's all you wanted, I can call my dad to come pick us up!"  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yeah. Although he'll be quite surprised to find out that you're with me instead of Yolei."  
  
"That's right! You were supposed to go on a date with her." Mimi then looks around the  
restaurant for any sign of Yolei. "Where is she?"  
  
"You don't want to know," he replied, attempting to avoid telling Mimi that Yolei's still at  
that restaurant from earlier, probably washing dishes after he ran off without paying for  
her half of the bill. "Why didn't Yolei bring her own money?" he thought.  
  
Davis continued to ponder that question as went to find a pay phone. All the while, Mimi  
continues to drink up the last of Davis's smoothie.  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, Mimi and Davis gather their things and head out of the  
restaurant, as Mr. Motimiya pulls his car into the parking lot.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Davis."  
  
"You're welcome, Mimi."  
  
"I can't believe that you know all of this stuff about love. Noticing your girl's needs,  
treating her with respect, and just being yourself! I'm amazed that you know so much!"  
  
"Well, it helps to have an older sister who's an active dater."  
  
"The most surprising thing of all is that Kari hasn't fallen for you yet!"  
  
Davis laughs nervously. Although he knows the tactics to impress a girl, his execution  
needs some work.  
  
"What is that girl waiting for?"  
  
"Kari's always hanging out with TN. I don't know what she sees in him."  
  
Mimi giggles. "First of all, his name's TK. If you don't pronounce that right, you're not  
going to get in Kari's good graces. And second, just keep at it. She'll come around  
eventually."  
  
The car pulls to a stop in front of Mimi and Davis. But as Davis reaches for the  
doorknob, it is opened hastily from the inside. And who should come out of the car but  
none other than Yolei. She seems to be very angry at Davis, and with good reason.  
  
"Davis!" she yelled, reaching over to strangle him. "You owe me!"  
  
"Yolei, I can explain! Really?"  
  
"Well, start talking! I've got all night, buddy!"  
  
Mimi could only shake her head and laugh at Davis's predicament as he tried to explain  
why he had left Yolei behind. Davis was going to get a stern reprimanding from Yolei,  
and from the look on his father's face, he was going to receive similar treatment from his  
parents later on.  
  
  
Back at the movie theater, Matt and Izzy return to wait for Michael and Mimi to come  
out. To their surprise, though, they see Michael standing outside. And Mimi is nowhere  
in sight. The two run over and decide to ask what's going on.  
  
"Michael!" Matt shouted. Michael sees the duo heading his way. He hangs his head in  
shame as he walks up to them and meets them halfway.  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I won't lie to you guys," Michael replied. "She ran off."  
  
"Why would she doing something like that?" inquired Matt.  
  
"Let's just say that I got caught trying to steal second."  
  
Matt and Izzy gasped in disbelief. "You didn't?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And I'm afraid she'll never talk to me again."  
  
"Wow, man. I didn't think anyone would be that bold."  
  
"What do you mean, Matt? I was thinking about trying that too."  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Well, I was going to wait until she was comfortable! You can't rush perfection."  
  
"And you think the world will be perfect when you and Mimi are together? You've got  
another thing coming."  
  
"Oh? And what did you do to impress Mimi? I don't think she has her eyes set on you  
just yet, Matt."  
  
"Like you did any better, Izzy."  
  
Michael watched as Matt and Izzy continued to argue. But he wasn't in the mood to  
listen to it anymore. He begins to walk away. The duo notices this and ceases arguing.  
  
"Michael," Izzy said with concern, "where are you going?"  
  
"Back to TK's apartment," he answered. "I might as well start packing for the trip back to  
New York tomorrow. Not that it's going to be a pleasant one, mind you."  
  
"But wait!" Matt shouted. "Where is Mimi?"  
  
Michael shrugs his shoulders. "Beats me. She probably already got a ride back to Sora's  
place. Not that it matters to me anymore."  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Izzy yelled at Michael. "Who knows what you might do in your  
condition? Especially since you seem so depressed."  
  
As the two walk down the street, Matt heads for the nearest pay phone and decides to call  
Sora, in order to see if Mimi is there yet.  
  
  
Sora was in her apartment, watching a videotape of her performance at the tennis meet  
earlier in the day. Dressed in a yellow pajama suit, she is lying down on the couch as she  
looks for any mistakes that she might have made over the course of her game. All of a  
sudden, the phone begins to ring. Sora finds the remote control and pauses the tape  
before getting up and heading over towards the table where the phone sits on.  
  
Sora picks up the receiver and speaks into it.  
  
"Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."  
  
"Sora! It's me!"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Tell me... is Mimi there?"  
  
"You seem worried. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I just need to know if Mimi's there."  
  
"Nope. I'm afraid she hasn't come back from her 'date' with Michael."  
  
"Okay. I'll try again later. Thanks!"  
  
Matt then hangs up, leaving a very confused Sora to figure out what was up.  
  
"Why is Matt so worried about Mimi? I hope nothing bad's happened to her."  
  
All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. Sora walks over to open the front door. But when  
she does, she finds Mimi standing there.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Oh Sora, it was horrible!" she exclaimed, as she collapsed, falling right into Sora's arms.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Michael. He... he..."  
  
"Okay Mimi, calm down. Let's go inside and then you can tell me exactly what  
happened. Okay?"  
  
Mimi nods as she picks herself up. Sora then ushers her inside, closing the front door  
behind her.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Copyright Date: 2/13/02 


	15. Pt. 2-8: Mimi's Final Decision

"Courting Miss Mimi" -- Part 2  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Table of Contents for Part 2  
1Three Girls and an American  
2Fighting for Attention  
3A Private Serenade  
4Scoring Love  
5Dinner and a Movie  
6A Little Too Close for Comfort  
7Ask the Love Dummy!  
8Mimi's Final Decision  
  
Part 2, Chapter 8 - Mimi's Final Decision  
  
This is it, folks! "Courting Miss Mimi" has finally come to an end! I would like to thank  
all of you who read this fanfic, whether you reviewed or not. I'm happy that you made  
my first Digimon fanfic such a success, despite how long it took between certain parts.  
  
I'm as anxious to get this over as you are, so without further ado, the final chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. And I'm out of witty  
disclaimers. Good luck and good day.  
  
***  
  
  
July 15th, Takenouchi Residence  
  
"So, is that what happened?"  
  
"Yes. Why did I agree to this stupid date in the first place?"  
  
"Because you wanted to have fun, that's why!"  
  
Mimi was retelling the events of her dreadful date with Michael to Sora. Actually, she  
had just finished. She was trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"So what now?" Sora asked.  
  
"I guess I have to tell everyone the truth," Mimi replied.  
  
"About who you love?"  
  
"Yeah," Mimi sighed.  
  
"Who are your choices?"  
  
"Well, there's Michael. I've already scratched him from the list."  
  
"Good riddance. You don't want someone like him for a husband."  
  
"And we can't forget Yolei. She's crazy about me."  
  
"Something tells me you don't swing that way. I'm going to assume you're not for pairing  
with her either."  
  
"So that leaves just Matt, Izzy, and Joe."  
  
"Yikes. That's going to be a tough decision to make."  
  
"I know. What do I do, Sora?"  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd measure their pros and cons. Whomever has the most pros  
should be the guy you pick."  
  
"Okay. I guess it's worth a shot. Besides, there's no way that I'll be able to choose  
between the three of them on my own."  
  
"Who do you want to start with?"  
  
Mimi thought for a few seconds. She finally came to a decision.  
  
"Let's start with Izzy," she announced.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"He is one of the most intelligent guys I know."  
  
"Yeah, but he spends too much time working on his computer."  
  
"All of the Digidestined look up to him as a mentor. And they always turn to him when  
they need help figuring something out."  
  
"True, but he won't be for long. Yolei is only a year younger than Izzy, and she's almost  
as good. It'll get to the point where he'll be useless. Anything else?"  
  
"Not really. There's not much else I can say about Izzy."  
  
"Then let's move on. What about Matt? He seems to care a lot for you."  
  
"He does, doesn't he? And his band should be able to make a lot of money."  
  
"Eventually they will, but they're not too famous yet."  
  
"At least he'll be a rock star. I'll be world famous myself if I end up marrying him in a  
few years."  
  
"If you can keep all of the groupies off of him. And trust me, I've seen a few of them.  
You wouldn't be able to handle them."  
  
"And even if he doesn't become a rock star, he's still one of the cutest guys in Odaiba. I'll  
still grab some attention if I become his girlfriend."  
  
"But that means you would have to move back here from New York."  
  
"That applies to all of them, Sora! It doesn't make any difference!"  
  
"But you tried dating him before you left for America. Second attempts at relationships  
tend to fail more often than first attempts."  
  
Mimi sighs in discontent. "How about Joe?"  
  
"What about Joe?"  
  
"Well, he is a bit shy around me."  
  
"But shy people are usually introverted. He wouldn't fit with someone who is as outgoing  
as you are."  
  
"He is studying to be a doctor. It would help us as a couple financial wise."  
  
"That's later on down the road. You have to wait for him to complete his studies. And  
that could take awhile."  
  
"I think Joe's most redeeming quality is that he genuinely cares for everybody, no matter  
what we do."  
  
"True, but he's also quite the scaredy cat. He wouldn't be the type of person who could  
defend you if you two got into trouble."  
  
"Gee Sora. You're practically shooting me down at every chance I get!"  
  
"Well, it's because I've been able to think of a con for every pro you've stated."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to choose?"  
  
"Just follow your heart, Mimi."  
  
"That is so cliché."  
  
"I know. But I really can't think of anything to say."  
  
Sora and Mimi decide to end their discussion there. It's all up to Mimi to decide who she  
wants to fall in love with.  
  
  
July 16th, Tokyo International Airport  
  
The following morning, the whole Digidestined gang is gathered at the airport to wish  
Mimi and Michael farewell. But most importantly for Matt, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and  
Michael, Mimi was going to announce whom she chose.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," Mimi said.  
  
"You'll visit us again, right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. But probably only in the Digiworld. These transpacific flights cost a lot of  
money. And they're quite tiring too."  
  
"So," Tai began, "has the ever popular princess made her decision?"  
  
"Actually, I have."  
  
Michael sighs. "I know it's not me. I think I'll wait on the plane for you, Mimi."  
  
"I want you to hear this, Michael."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're just going to ask me on the plane anyway, so stay here so I can tell you all at  
once."  
  
Mimi turned to the candidates, minus Michael, and looked them over one last time. She  
then announced her decision.  
  
"I stayed up all night thinking about this. But there was only one of you who I think truly  
ever cared for me. He never went out of his way to impress me. He didn't have to be  
there for me the whole time. All he had to do was be there in spirit. And only one of you  
has won my heart."  
  
"I hope it's me," Yolei thought.  
  
"It's gotta be me," Matt thought.  
  
"It has to be me," Izzy thought.  
  
Mimi smiled and walked up to the one she had chosen.  
  
"And that person is you."  
  
She pointed at him happily. He, naturally, fainted. Tai and Sora ran over to check on  
him as Mimi dragged Michael away towards the gate that their plane was located at.  
  
"When Joe comes to," Mimi said happily, "tell him that I love him!"  
  
"Will do," Matt replied. He then runs after Mimi and stops her. "I'll make sure he gets  
the message. Let's just hope he doesn't faint again after we tell him."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," Mimi told Matt. "I'm surprised that you're reacting so  
calmly."  
  
"Well, I had a feeling when I woke up this morning. It wasn't an ominous feeling of  
doom. Then again, it wasn't a good feeling either. But whatever it was, something tells  
me that you weren't going to choose me anyway."  
  
"Please understand me. It was a personal decision."  
  
"No need to explain any further. Just do me a favor and don't ignore him like you do me.  
You may be an ocean apart from each other, but you're still the closest two friends I have  
ever met."  
  
"Thanks Matt!"  
  
Mimi gives Matt one last hug before waving goodbye to him and to the others. She  
followed Michael past the gate entrance and onto the pathway heading for their plane.  
As she disappeared from sight, Izzy is still stunned at all this, wondering how it all turned  
out this way. And Yolei was heavily disappointed, as she hangs her head in shame.  
  
Over on the pathway, Michael was discussing things with Mimi.  
  
"Are you sure you made the right decision?"  
  
"I think so. Joe's the kind of guy I need right now. Someone who's willing to take his  
time and persevere through any obstacle that comes his way. He's the type of guy I want  
as a boyfriend."  
  
"Then I respect your decision, Mimi."  
  
Mimi smiled as she walked ahead of Michael and reached the plane first. Michael  
glanced at Mimi's body once more as he ponders what could have been.  
  
"But I wonder," he thought, "what if she didn't make the right choice?"  
  
Michael can only wonder as he follows Mimi onto the plane. Once the two find their  
seats, they strap themselves in and prepare for the long flight back to New York.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this fanfic.  
  
Personally, I don't know why exactly I chose for it to the end this way. I currently don't  
support a couple featuring Mimi. From what I know from speculation, though, some  
people say that Mimi married Michael at the end of 02. Personally, I'm not sure how  
substantiated that claim is. And just like everyone else, I really didn't agree with the  
ending either. So I think it's just safer to leave my vote open.  
  
Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to do another fanfic like this one again. You never  
know, though. Summer may come around and I might change my mind.  
  
In the meantime, please leave a review! Tell me what you thought of the fanfic as a  
whole. And I hope to see some of you around, reviewing my other fanfics!  
  
Until the next time we meet...  
  
Copyright Date: 2/14/02 


End file.
